The Pander Lover
by rollyteam97
Summary: Seth and Randy are a happy couple living there life normally but when the need of money makes Randy choose between selling his lover or their lifes, would he do it?would Seth be able to forgive him?and what is Brock's turn in their lifes?including MPreg. Read, enjoy, review, follow, favorite( TOTALLY FIXED)
1. Chapter 1

" Good morning baby," Randy said wrapping his arms around Seth waist placing a tender kiss on his neck" Good morning baby," Seth replied with a smile turning around in his lover arms wrapping his around Randy's neck.

Randy leaned forward and pecked his lips" Baby can you check the mail box while I make breakfast for us?" Seth patted his eyelashes, Randy simulate his eyelashes move" Okay," Randy said in a girly tone," Randy!" Seth whined and pushed him and he turned around, Roman laughed slapping Seth on his ass hard, Seth gasped" Randy!" Seth screamed but Randy kept laughing as he walk out of the house.

x

Seth set the table and placed the food on it, Randy walk in with a frown and slammed the door hard, Seth flinched and saw that Randy was holding a lot of papers flipping through them" Fucking bills again?" Randy muttered throwing the papers on the table" What's the matter baby?" Seth asked with concern walking toward Randy, he placed his hand on Randy's fore.

" Nothing," Randy replied in a sharp tone" Please baby tell me what's wrong? you can tell me anything baby," Seth in a low voice said looking at Randy, Randy pushed his hand away" I said nothing do you understand me? nothing so leave me the fuck alone," Randy snapped loudly, Seth flinched and stepped backward, Randy huffed walking toward the living room throwing himself on the couch, Seth start to shake looking at the floor.

x

After moments Randy looked toward him and knew that he hurt Seth feelings" Fuck!" he cursed getting up and walking toward him, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple" Sorry babe, I didn't mean to yell at you!" Randy said in a soft tone" I just wanted to know what's the thing that bothered you," Seth muttered against Randy's chest" I'm sorry Randy but I'm worried about you, so please tell me what's wrong? maybe I can help you," Seth pleaded, he looked up.

Randy looked down" Don't worry," Randy cupped his cheeks with both hands kissing his forehead" It's just the bills and I don't know what I'm gonna do or from where i'll get the money, I already took money from Hunter and I'm working for him for free till I pay him his money, and you know what will happen if we didn't pay the bills and there's the tenancy of the house, we need at least one thousand I don't know what to do," Randy sighed in confusion.

" I'll try and take my payment from the bar, but if I did how we gonna eat, but don't worry baby i'll find someone lends me some money," Seth was trying to comfort Randy, Randy shook his head" No baby i'll find a way to pay the tenancy and the bills," Randy assured the younger man kissing his mouth" But baby-".

" No but I'm gonna work that out," Randy said confidence in his tone, Seth smiled standing on his toes kissing his boyfriend's lips, Randy kissed him back groaning, Seth pulled out cupping Randy's face he traced his thumbs over Randy's lips" Everything will be fine don't worry baby trust me everything will be like we want," Seth wanted Randy to know that no matter what he will help him and stand in his side.

Randy smiled and kissed him again" Thanks babe I don't know what I'm gonna do without you, I love you," Randy kissed his nose, Seth giggled" I love you too honey," Seth said and Randy smiled when he heard Seth stomach growling, Seth blushed" Stop i'm hungry so let's eat, of course you don't want to be late," Seth widened his eyes in a cute way, Randy hugged him tightly lifting him up to be a little taller" R..Randy you squeezing me!".

Seth whined when Randy lifted him up" You're so cute like a puppy, my puppy," Seth smiled down at him" put me down and let's eat," Randy bite the nearest thing to his mouth lightly and it happens to be Seth pectoral" Uh Randy," Seth slapped him at the back of his head" Don't blame me bunny you're so sweet that I want to eat every piece of you," Randy kissed him walking toward the table and put him down.

x

Randy was in the garage and straying every five minutes, Hunter called him three times and he wasn't replying him, Hunter slid out from underneath the car" What the fuck is wrong with you? If you kept on straying like that we won't finish toda, focus Randy okay?" Hunter in a sharp tone screamed waving in his screwdriver.

" I'm sorry Hunter that's not gonna happen again, promise," Randy vowed him returning to his job, Hunter followed him.

" You know what Randy? I think that you're trying to make a fool of me, cause I already paid you for the next month you're lingering to make me fire you so you can keep the money, no that's not gonna happen, enough the fact that you're gay you're a thief too, listen to me if you tried that again i'll make sure that you gonna rot in jail, so you better focus on your job, how about that?" Hunter pushed him.

Randy clenched his fists and closed his eyes trying to control himself" I Will do what you want and I won't stray again, promise," Randy assured him" I hope you keep your words," Hunter commented walking away.

x

Randy finished his job and changed his work clothes and left the garage, he stood next to his motor pulling his phone out calling one of his old friends, the phone rang two times before John finally pick it.

" Hi!".

" Hi John! how are you?" Randy asked.

" Fine, you?"John replied.

" Nothing major everything as normal, where are you now?" Randy was a little hesitated to ask him.

" I'm home, you want something?".

" Yeah actually I need you to do me a favor,".

" Anything Randy," John said" I want you to lend me some money," Randy waited a little but John took a long time to reply, Randy knew that he won't hear what he want to hear.

" Listen Randy my job a little bad these days and I really don't have a lot to give you I already sent it to my family, i'm sorry Randy really sorry," John said in low tone" I know it's okay, but John I want someone who can lend me money with guarantees do you know anyone?".

" Yeah I know someone but Randy dealing with him is something dangerous," John warned.

" Who is?".

" Brock Lesnar, "John said" Brock!".

" But you know that he's dangerous man when it's come to his money, if you gave him your word he'll take it as a promise, god only knows what he gonna do if you messed with him," John added.

" Okay send me his address,".

" Okay I'll send it, tell Seth that I said hi," John told him" Okay I'll, just send the address now, bye," Randy hang up and waited moments and John sent it.

x

Seth was in his shift in the bar behind the counter, the bar wasn't full of customers since it was the evening but there is good amount of customers.

Seth was staring around the bar shaking his head at the beats of the song, he looked toward the door when he felt that someone was watching him, he frowned when he saw the same two men that always bother him, the two were almost at the same height one with black long hair and the other was short blond, he puffed.

" Here we go!" Seth muttered as he start to wipe the counter top" Hi boy!" the black haired man said" You look great tonight boy, so please give me some whiskey cutie," the blonde said with a wink, Seth look between the two" Okay, but it's too early for whiskey gentlemen," Seth said with a small smile.

They exchange a look" We know but we're already drunk because of you beauty, so just give us our drinks," the blonde licked his lips looking at him up and down" Okay then, two whiskey," Seth turned around to grab the glasses when he heard loud union whistle" Wow damn it boy your ass way more than nice this tight jeans," the black haired man commented and the two start to laugh" You're damn right man," the blonde clapped on his friend's back.

" Excuse me!" Seth screamed" Take it easy boy he is just admiring your ass, relax," the other said laughing.

' If I said any other words i'll make things worse, and arguing with customers will cause me troubles and i'm not gonna take that kind of risk specially with our lend problems'.

Seth thought to himself and turned around he brought the drinks and placed it on the counter" Enjoy," he said grabbing the rag to wipe the counter top trying to distract himself when without any warning the blonde man grabbed his hand, Seth snatch it away.

" Enough sir, if anyone saw you they'll think that you're gay and they'll mock you, cause I know what that mean here," Seth said in a sharp tone" Actually i am gay and for your luck I don't care what the people thinks bout me, listen i'm very rich man and so is Roman, you can ask whoever you want about Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns," Dean said.

" Excuse me sir but I don't really care, i'm just here to do my job," Seth snapped seriousness in his voice.

" Relax boy, we gonna give you an offer if you came with us to my house and pleasure the both of us we'll give you the amount you want from $1000 to $20000, what you think?" Roman offered smirking, Seth balled his fists, there was a lot of different expressions on his face shock, anger and disgust.

He tried hard to calm himself down by releasing his fists and breathing, the last thing he wants is losing his job" Sorry sir I can't help you with that,".

Seth walked toward Tyson his friend" Tyson can you help them? I'll use the bathroom for a while, please," Seth pleaded" Okay I know that they bothered you somehow, take your time," Tyson said.

Seth ran to the bathroom and start to splash the water on his face, he collapsed to the ground" I can't believe that there's dirty people like this," Seth buried his face in his palms.

x

A/N: I hope you loved the first chapter, I tried my best so please review, follow, favorite=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	2. Chapter 2

Randy stood in front of Brock's company, he walked inside making a beeline to the reception table" Hi i'm Randy Orton and I want to see Mr Lesnar," Randy smiling to the reception lady" Sure just one minute," she said smiling back to him, Randy stared around tapping his fingers on the table" Okay you can see him, the last room in this hallway," she pointed.

Randy nodded walking toward it heart beating fast as he stood in front of the office, he took a deep breath and knocked the door, he waited moments hearing Brock's voice call him to come in.

He opened the door walking in, Brock turned in his swivel chair" Have a seat Mr Orton," Brock pointed at the chair, Randy smiled and sat down on the leather sofa, Brock's calm tone surprised Randy" Okay Mr Orton tell me what you want?" the bigger man asked.

Randy smiled nervously" Uh..um...i'm actually here Mr Lesnar cause I need you to lend me some money," Randy said nervously, Brock laughed" I like the people who get straight to the point, I like you, now tell me how much you want Mr Orton?" Brock leaned back in his seat looking at him, Randy was about to tell him but stopped to think.

' I think that this man can give me a lot, i'll do what Seth always wanted he wanted to own a bar, Seth will make it great one then we'll pay him back'.

Randy thought to himself" Hey I said how much?" Brock repeated" How much you can give me?" Randy replied with a question, Brock smiled" Till $100 000" Brock replied, Randy's eyes widened" R-really?" Randy was surprised, Brock nodded" Okay I want $75000," Randy shot back.

Brock nodded" Okay you got it but why? I mean it's a huge amount!" Brock smirked, Randy looked down playing woth his fingers" I want to buy a bar and i'll make sure that i'll return your money, I just need a sponsor please help me,".

" Okay i'll give you $75000," Brock stood up walking toward him, Randy smiled" Thank you thank you so much i-".

" Wait i'm not done I need you to sign a guarantee contract that you'll return it to me in two months, I know that's a short time but with your little bunny in your bar he'll make it glow, I heard that he's pretty good at mixing drinks," Brock cuts him grinning.

Randy looked down and closed his eyes" Okay Mr Lesnar," Randy replied breathing sharply, Brock grabbed his phone smiling as he called his secretary" Bring me $75000 to my office," he said then hang up.

Randy was happy that he is about to make his lover dream true and will get Hunter out of his mind and have their own place.

After moments there was a knock on the door" Come in," Brock screamed, a man with a black suit entered the room holding a black briefcase he placed it on the table in front of him then left.

Brock walked toward him with a contract and placed it next to the briefcase" Okay Mr Orton you'll sign this papers and then you can take the money, all this papers say that you owe me $75000 and I have you till you pay it back deal?" Brock extended his pen toward Randy, Randy nodded and took the pen signing the papers, Brock handed him the bag.

" Thank you for helping me," Randy stood up extending his hand for Brock to shake but Brock didn't except it" Remember two months," Brock said in a sharp tone, Randy nodded walking out of the office smiling, he ran out in the night darkness getting on his motor" Yes!" he screamed kissing the briefcase.

x

Seth was in his special section mixing some drinks, Dean and Roman not far away sitting on the bench watching the two toned man.

Seth know that their eyes were on him and that bothers him a lot but he said nothing, he looked up and saw them walking toward him" Oh not again, god please save me," Seth mumbled trying to distract himself from them.

" So did you decide yet? excepting or not?" Dean asked looking at him" I think that he except it Dean," Roman commented, Seth ignored them" Let him say his words Roman," Dean slapped his boyfriend on the shoulder playfully.

Seth closed his eyes" Sir I want nothing from you I just want you to leave me alone, I have a boyfriend and we're in love," Seth told them that and turned around.

Dean and Roman exchange a look" Seth baby!" a strong voice came from behind them, they turned around and saw Randy running toward them.

Seth turned around and smiled when he saw Randy, Randy jumped on the counter and grab Seth's face kissing him hard on the lips.

Dean and Roman were watching them, Seth broke the kiss and saw the briefcase" What's up baby? what's you're so happy about?" Seth asked eyeing the briefcase.

" Baby I got the money to open our own bar," Randy kissed him again, Seth pulled out smiling worryingly" That's great baby but who gave it to you?" Seth was surprised" It doesn't matter, at least pretend that you're happy that's all I am asking," Randy frowned getting down from the counter top.

" No baby don't get me wrong, i am happy for you but I'm just worried," Seth grabbed his hand between his squeezing it lightly" Don't be i am a fucking mature and I know what I'm doing, alright?" Randy said a little loud, Seth looked down and sighed and stepping in front of Randy, Seth grabbed his other hand" I'm sorry baby," he pecked his lips" I'll get you a beer," Seth said then walk toward the beers.

He pulled one as Randy jumped from behind the counter sitting on one of the long chairs across of Seth.

Seth returned with the beer and placed it in front of Randy, he looked into Randy's eyes" Are you gonna tell me from where you got the money?" Seth asked hoping for Randy to tell him.

" I lent it are you happy now? You always ruin the happy moments with your questions," Randy took a sip from his drink" And how you gonna pay this lend anyway?" Seth raised his eyebrow" We'll open our bar and when we get some money we'll pay him back, that's it we got two months," Randy replied.

" I don't feel good about it, what if that didn't work what we gonna do and even if we opened a bar we won't be able to make money in two months!" he tried to make Randy consider everything.

" It'll work don't you trust me?" Randy grabbed his hand rubbing it with his thumb, Seth looked down at their hands then up into Randy blue orbs" I trust you baby," Seth leaned across the counter and kissed him deeply.

Seth broke the kiss" How much you got baby?" Seth eyeing the briefcase asked, Randy smiled and tapped on it" $75000," Seth gasped and placed his hand over his mouth then strayed for moment" What the guarantee you gave him for that amount?" Seth focusing on his boyfriend" I signed a contract he own me," Randy gulped the rest of his beer.

Seth eyes widened" Oh no I saw that in a movie, that's mean if you didn't return his money he'll-" Seth paused looking at Randy" He'll kill you!" Seth screamed, Randy rolled his eyes" You and your stupid movies! stop Seth let me be happy for once," Randy said loudly.

Dean look toward his boyfriend with a grin on his face" I know that smile you got something in your mind, what's your plan Dean?" Roman asked curiously.

Dean got up" You'll see," Dean replied gesturing to his bodyguard, he came running to Dean, Dean pulled him by his tie whispering something to him Roman couldn't hear, the man nodded walking back toward the counter in front of Seth" What would you like to drink?" Seth asked with a smile" Give me water please" the bodyguard replied.

Seth turned around to bring his order, he placed the glass on the counter" And beer," he added, Randy eyed him up and down.

" What are you looking at?" the man said, Randy look at him" You!" Randy replied smirking, the man grabbed the water splashing it all over Randy's face, Randy looked at his body and looked up with anger" You're dead you fucking jerk!" Randy attacked him dropping him to the ground and delivering a lot of strong punches to the man's face.

" Randy!" Seth jumped up the counter" Stop Randy!" he pulled Randy away and placed his hands on Randy's chest" I'll kill that son of a bitch," Randy tried to slip away from Seth's grip but he couldn't.

" Relax baby relax, come with me," Seth pulled him by the hand out of the bar, the bodyguard looked around to make sure no one see him then took the briefcase to the back door, Dean smiled tapping on his chest repeatedly, Roman smiled" You're an asshole Dean!" Roman commented and the two burst laughing.

Seth was holding Randy trying to block him" What's wrong with you?" Seth pulled away holding Randy's hand" He splashed the water on me by purpose I swear!" Randy yelled.

Seth sighed" Relax baby, come here," Seth hugged him, Randy relaxed for moment eyes suddenly widened" The money!" he muttered in a low tone" What?" Seth didn't hear him" The fucking money!" Randy pulled away running into the bar, Seth followed him.

Randy was searching under the barstools and behind the counter" Where is it? where's the fucking briefcase?" Randy yelled searching in everywhere and asking everybody.

Seth pulled him" Relax baby we'll find it I promise," Seth tried to hug him but Randy pushed him hard" How you want me to fucking relax Seth? it's $75000, you know what? it's all your fucking fault if you didn't take me out the briefcase wouldn't be gone, you're stupid Seth!" Randy yelled in Seth's face who was flinching.

Roman looked at Dean who was enjoying the sight sipping his drink and smiling" You're a mastermind!" Roman commented with a smile" It's time to enjoy the show live," Dean got up and walk toward them.

" Hi I'm Dean i'm here to apologize to you about my bodyguard behavior so i'm sorry he just can't control himself sometimes," Dean said smirking.

" Leave me the fuck alone!" Randy yelled angrily, Dean turned to Seth who was looking at his boyfriend" And you boy, you'll submit to me sooner or later, you heard me boy?" Dean said with a smirk walking away.

Randy was so confuse and angry holding his head" What i'm gonna do? Brock will kill me, what i'm gonna do Seth?" Randy shouted at him.

" I don't know, let's tell the police maybe they can find the money and who take it," Seth was calm about it" Are you stupid Seth! how can you act like nothing happened and be so cold, how?" Randy screamed pushing him harder, Seth stumbled.

" Cause it's not my fault Randy, I knew from the start that this wasn't a good idea, the whole lend idea!" Randy grabbed him by his shirt lapel" Shut the fuck up Seth it's all your fucking fault," Randy yelled right in his face pushing him away.

Randy rushed out of the bar with Seth following him" Randy wait!" Seth screamed as Randy got on his motor" I'm coming with you," Seth got behind him as Randy drive them home.

x

When they got home Randy opened the door and got in with Seth behind him, both walk upstairs, Randy stood at the window Seth walked behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and placed his head on Randy's back" Don't worry baby everything will be fine, i promise just have a faith that we'll find the solution together, calm down baby," Seth placed a soft kiss to his back.

Randy unwrapped his arms" Just leave me alone," he said walking toward the bed" Okay, give me Brock's address and I'll try to talk to him," Seth couldn't take upsetting Randy" What!" Randy was surprised by what the younger male just said" No, I'm not letting you go, he is so dangerous and I don't want him to see you," Randy refused.

" Please baby just give me a chance,you're saying that it's my fault so let me try to fix it," Orton eyed him" Okay I'll give it to you in the morning,".

x

Seth woke up and noticed that his lover wasn't in bed he got up stepping in the shower.

Randy was downstairs eating his breakfast, Seth came downstairs immediately placing a soft kiss on Randy's lips" Morning,".

Randy was focusing on his plate" You are sure that you wanna meet Brock?" he said slowly not tearing his eyes from his plate" Yeah, I really wanna help you," a smile on his pretty lips faded when Randy ignored him.

" I'm late, I've to go, the address is in the kitchen," Randy got up, Seth stepped away in front of him" You still mad at me?" his brown eyes were full of sadness" No, I'm...just a bit worry, don't bother yourself," Randy walked toward the front door and felt Seth hugging him from behind" Everything will be okay, trust me," he mumbled against his neck" I'm sure," walking away from Seth's grip.

x

Randy reached the garage to see Hunter standing there folding his arms across his chest" Again you're late Orton!" Hunter was pissed looking Randy up and down" Sorry Hunter, I promise it's not gonna happen again,".

" Well, I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen again cause you are fired, and now you own me $1000 and you have three weeks to pay it," Hunter yells in his face.

" Why Hunter it's just five minutes? Please don't do that I need this job,".

" No, I'm sorry leave my fucking place now, and remember three weeks," Randy closed his eyes walking out with his head down, what he is going to do with all these problems in his life, his life may be on the line and so is Seth's, he needs to find something to give the people there money on time and he'll try every possible way.

x

Seth walked toward the reception table in Brock's company" Hey, can I see Mr Lesnar?" the young lady smiled" Sure, just tell me your name,".

" I'm Seth Rollins," the lady talked through the phone and guided Seth toward the office, Seth inhaled knocking on the door" Come in!" a deep voice called from inside, Seth opened the door" Hi!" he said nervously seeing the man turning to look at him.

" Seth Rollins, you're the bar boy?" Seth nodded" Yeah sir, and I'm Randy's boyfriend, I'm..I'm here to talk to you about the money that you've gave to Randy," Brock smirked eyes on Seth up and down" Talk I'm all ears," Seth was super nervous seeing that strange big scary man looking at him.

" Actually sir, we..we lost the money," Lesnar got up walking toward Seth facing him, Seth taking a step back with every step Brock was taking until his back hit the wall, Brock blocked him by placing his hands on either side on his head.

" And what can I do for you now?" Brock said smiling" I..I..I want you to give us one year so we can give you you're money back...we are barely making $300 in a week and two months is too short for the amount of money that you own us," Brock laughed loudly stroking Seth cheek" You're so lovable boy, I like you," he took Seth blonde locks behind his ear" You better know that when I say something I can't change it," he got his face closer to Seth's.

" I like you," Seth quickly tried to escape away from the larger man but he couldn't" Please sir I'm not comfortable," Seth tried to move but a huge hand pressed him against the wall again" Stay Seth and 'bout the money your boyfriend will bring it," raising his head by the chin, Seth opened his eyes to meet a steel scary blue ones his gazes fell down right the way.

Brock grabbed Seth wrists and pend them above his head getting closer to Seth's face, Seth's body trembling cause he was powerless at that moment" P-please s-sir leave me alone," Seth said tears filling his eyes as Brock start to place dirty kisses and licks on Seth's neck, Seth struggled to escape but Brock was way too strong and big.

Brock sucked on his neck grazing his teeth over Seth's tender sweet flesh" I love your smell," Brock commented biting on his neck hard, Seth was crying in pain the fear of Brock made him unable to make a sound.

Brock didn't let go till he tasted the coppery taste of Seth's blood on his tongue, Seth sniffled tears falling on his cheeks" Pl-please stop it...hurts p..please!" Seth begged sobbing and trying his best to get free but all his attempts failed, Brock chuckled letting his wrists, pressing his massive body against Seth's smaller one" Relax boy!" Brock said rubbing and cupping Seth pecs in his palms, he was surprised that Seth didn't fight him at all.

He leaned forward and start to lap on the blood drops from the younger man's neck and suddenly stepped back, Seth knees were weak and immediately dropped him to the ground, Brock above him wiping his mouth walking toward the door.

He opened it for Seth" You can leave now, come on boy," Brock held the door for him smiling.

Seth heart wad bouncing in his chest just knowing that Brock was standing at the door scared him to his core" C'mon leave before i regret opening it," Brock swinging the door with a huge grin.

Seth quickly wiped his tears putting his hand over the bloody mark standing up and running toward the door, when he reached it Seth felt like his heart ripped out of his chest when Brock grabbed his arm" Remember boy two months," Brock reminded him with a wink, Seth snatched his arm and run out of the building.

x

A/N: What you think about this=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	3. Chapter 3

Randy entered the house and slammed the door hard behind him" Fuck Hunter, fuck Brock, fuck this stupid hell that everyone call it life!" Randy screamed kicking the couch and rubbing his head nervously.

The door opened and Seth slammed the it hard leaning against it, his hand on his neck breathing sharply abviouse that he was running.

Randy look at him" What happen?" Randy walk toward him and Seth looked up tears covering his cheeks, he threw himself in Randy arms burying his face in his chest sniffling" Seth what happened to you?" Randy cupped his face forcing him to look up.

" H..He m..molested me a..and uh.. b..bite m..my n..neck," Seth moved his hair to the side showing his still bleeding bite, Randy frowned and traced him thumb over the wound rubbing it tenderly" Come with me you need to clean your wound immediately, ".

Randy was angry but he can do nothing to Brock cause he already have enough problems. Seth stared at him with wide eyes while Randy guided him to the bathroom he felt more tears falling.

Randy grabbed the aseptic bottle to clean the wound, the younger man was looking at him" You're not mad cause Brock molested me?" Seth in a low tone asked while Randy holding his face to clean his wound. Seth kept on staring at him with puppy eyes look, when Randy realized that look he stopped what he was doing and give him a strange look.

" What! of course I'm mad but I'm sure you don't want me to proof it by going there and kicking Brock's ass in his office and added another problem to the original one, of course you don't want that!" Randy yelled in Seth's face who was flinching at every word turning his face.

Seth closed his eyes" No but at least show me that you care, what's wrong with you Randy? why you attack me every time I ask? you're not the same since yesterday, it's not my problem Randy it's yours cause you're the one who went to Brock and signed the papers not me, it's because you lost the money or you don't love me anymo-".

Randy interrupted him by slamming his hand on the wash bowl making Seth flinch and once again his eyes watered" Always Seth always, when you don't like my words your drama start, fuck Seth I took the lend for you to open a damn bar! and it's my fault cause I think about you, really Seth FUCK THIS, WHY I SHOULD DEAL WITH ALL OF THAT ALONE WHY?" Randy shouted" THAT'S ENOUGH!" Randy added throwing the aseptic bottle on the mirror.

Seth winced when the bottle hit the mirror as Randy walked out of the bathroom. Seth felt guilty for throwing the problems on Randy's back like that, he sighed" I'm sorry," he whispered.

x

In the evening Seth walked into the living room with a plate full of basta and soda can in his other hand, he placed it on the coffee table looking at his boyfriend who was looking down" Randy?" Seth was hesitant to grab his hand but he reached his hand and grabbed it, Randy snatched his hand away.

" I'm sorry baby I didn't mean what I said but I was angry and you surprised me when you didn't an-" Randy lifted his hand to Seth's face cutting him off" Enough i'm over it," Randy said not looking at him at all.

He said that he is over it but deep down he is angry at him cause he didn't expect this treatment from his tender lover.

Randy grabbed the plate and start eating silently, he stopped suddenly and look at his boyfriend " Did you eat?" Randy looking at him, Seth shook his head" I'm not hungry," Seth replied leaning back on the couch" So that means we're cool?".

Seth placed his hand on the older man's back, Randy looked back nodding" Yeah," Randy said, Seth smiled and hugged him from behind" I love you Randy and i'm sorry," Seth mumbled hugging him tightly.

" Get ready i'll take you to the bar when I finish," Randy unwrapped Seth arms from his waist, Seth didn't say anything but he felt that something was off, he took his locks behind his ear standing up" Okay,".

Seth walked upstairs to his room, he closed the door" H..he didn't h..hug me w..why?" Seth muttered tears formed in his eyes, he collapsed on the floor sobbing" I d-deserve t-that i'm a t-terrible boyfriend i'm sorry Randy," Seth cried feeling guilty cause he let Randy fight alone while Randy was thinking about him, he need to help Randy and fix everything.

x

Randy got up and took the empty plate to the kitchen standing at the end of the staircase" C'mon Seth I need a beer!" Randy yelled.

x

In the bar Seth was behind the counter giving drinks to the customers while Randy was sitting on the barstool finishing his third beer.

Seth was watching his boyfriend carefully sadness in his eyes cause he know that the older man is so upset, his view was cut when two familiar men stood in front of him.

" Hi boy!" Dean greeted with big smile on his face" Hi baby, you look so hot tonight the outline of your dick fantastic mm..I want to rip that pants and fuck you senselessly!" Roman licked his lips looking at Seth up and down, Seth pulled at his t-shirt trying to hide himself from their eager eyes.

" Roman take it easy man or you want to have a boner!" Dean commented laughing" Can't help it man," Roman replied.

Seth sighed closing his eyes trying to calm his nerves, he opened his eyes" H-how can I help you gentlemen?" Seth finally said his hands shaking" Actually we're here to tell you that our offer still standing," Dean replied in his cold tone leaning on the counter, Seth took a step back.

" Yeah and as much you want so in this way you can help your boyfriend with his $75000 lend," Roman added grabbing Seth's hand who snatched it immediately looking between the two" B-by cheating on him thanks I didn't except it at the beginning so i'm not gonna except it now, sorry," Seth in a rough tone said.

Randy stood next to Dean, Dean and Roman look at him" Seth give me another beer," he ordered" Enough Randy you drank too much," Seth said concern in his low voice" Don't start now Seth give me a fucking beer!" the older man yelled" Okay okay just don't scream at me here," Seth muttered placing the bottle in front of him, Randy took it and walk back to his seat.

Dean looked at Roman with a smirk, Roman arched an eyebrow not understanding what Dean is about to do" Give us two beers boy," Dean ordered and Seth handed them their beers.

They took it then walk toward a bench behind the crowd" What do you want to do now? I know that you have something in that dirty mind of yours," Roman took a sip of his drink" You're right i'm about to do something but i'm not going to ruin the show by telling you," Dean told him turning toward his bodyguard gesturing for him to come" Yes sir," the bodyguard said.

" Listen I want you to go there to that man the tall one and tell him that Mr Ambrose inviting you for a drink to our table, understand?" Dean said and the bodyguard nodded walking toward Randy.

Randy looked at them and excepted the invitation and walk toward them, he stood in front of them eyeing the two" Welcome Mr Randy i'm happy that you except my invitation a-".

" Cut the crap man get to the point," Randy cuts him sitting down next to him" Okay, let's order some drinks first," Dean said gesturing for his bodyguard" Okay Mr Randy I want to talk to you about your lend," Dean commented watching him carefully" How? you'll help me? you'll give me $75000?" Randy replied sure that Dean got something serious.

" No but i'll give you an offer, first i wanna ask you why you took the lend? I want honest answer so I can help you," Dean asked. Randy sighed" For my boyfriend, to open a bar for him," Randy replied sipping his drink" That's sad cause I told your boyfriend i'll help you and he said that it's not his fault it's yours so I decide to talk to you-".

" He said that?" Randy cuts him, Dean nodded, Randy felt his blood boiling at that, how could Seth say that, how could Seth say that and at the same time claiming that he love him.

Dean noticed the changes in Randy's face and the way he was looking at Seth and smiled at Roman then turned back to Randy" I guess he doesn't appreciate your sacrifices, although that he is the reason you lost the money he is denying your sacrifice for him and I think it's time for him to sacrifice for you," Dean said sipping his beer, Randy closed his eyes.

" What do you want?" Randy questioned, Dean smiled" Actually I want to tell you that your boyfriend is the solution to your problem, you can have $100 000 in one month if you listened to me," Dean watched Randy opening his eyes wide turning to him" $100 000 how's that?" Randy asked" Using your boyfriend, as I said it's time for him to sacrifice too," Dean smirked looking at Roman" Yeah Randy think about it," Roman added.

" How i'll use him you mean make him a prostitute?" Randy eyes widened at that, he is angry with his boyfriend but how he'll do that to his bunny" Yeah and I'll help you," Dean looking at Randy who was still surprised" No no i'm not gonna do that to him I love him and that's absurd," Randy said without stopping shaking his head.

" Randy listen to me that's the only way, Brock will kill you both you hear me, what do you prefer seeing him with men or seeing him dead? you tell me?" Dean said" Randy Seth's life and yours in are in your hands," Dean added leaning back.

Randy can't do that to his bunny but Dean is right they'll die if they didn't pay the money and they'll be out of the house if they didn't pay the tenancy, everything complicated and Randy have no choice, Randy looked at the younger man behind the counter, he sighed and closed his eyes, Roman got closer to Dean's ear" You think he'll agree?" Dean just nodded.

Randy suddenly looked up" How did you know that we own Brock the money?" Dean and Roman exchanged confusion looks but Ambrose always have a solution.

" If you didn't know I'm Dean Ambrose and I know everything and everyone in here, actually Brock and I have some old business together and I know how dangerous he is and he told me that you own him the money!" Randy thought about Dean words and he nodded" How i'll get $100 000?" Dean smiled looking at his boyfriend" Who will buy Seth any attention here? I mean everybody hate me and him?" Randy questioned.

" Don't worry I know a lot of rich gays who'll pay a lot for your pretty boy all you have to do is convince him and the rest on me" Dean convinced him, Randy nodded" How much you'll pay?" Randy sighed feeling bad for what he is about to do.

" $1000 for the hour," Roman answered placing another bottle in front of Randy, Randy drank the whole bottle in one gulp looking at them.

" I understand that the both of you want to sleep with him?" Randy stared at them, Roman and Dean both nodded, Randy looked between them feeling disgust with himself.

Dean extended his card" This is my number, call me when you're ready and i'll take care of the rest," Randy took it standing up" I guess you know where i live so wait my call," Randy said walking away.

" Yes!" Roman said smiling, Dean smirked at his boyfriend's reaction" You're such a smart asshole Dean you know that,"Roman said through laughs, Dean nodded" I know and i'm so proud of myself," he commented smiling.

x

At the end of the night Randy was sitting in his place thinking in some way he could tell Seth about his plane for the money, the plane that he was one hundred present sure that Seth won't agree on it, Seth doesn't deserve that but life is rough and if they wanted to live he has to do that for them.

Randy sighed looking at his boyfriend " I'm sorry bunny," Randy muttered getting up.

He walked toward Seth" Are you done baby?" Randy kissed his cheek" Yeah, let's go cause I'm so tired and I miss you," Seth pecked his lips, Randy smiled and cupped the back of his head kissing his lips roughly" I miss you too," Randy said grabbing his hand walking them out of the bar.

Randy got on his Motor and handed Seth his helmet" You put it baby," Seth said pushing it" No baby i'll be fine," Randy put it on Seth's head, Seth smiled hugging his lover from behind his head rest on his back, Randy started the Motor driving them home.

Seth pressed his chest against Randy's back sliding his hand down to the front of Randy's baggy jeans to unbuckle it" What are you doing baby boy?" Randy said trying to focus on the road" Nothing i'm wasting some time till we get home," Seth in a seducing tone sliding his hand in Randy's pants" You're so hard for me daddy," Seth commented stroking him slowly" Stop or you'll cause us an accident," Randy growled tightening his grip on the Motor handles.

Seth kneaded Randy's dick" I know that you like what i'm doing to you, you love it don't you?" Seth quickening his fist around Randy's dick" Uh fuck Seth if you didn't stop right now i'll stop the Motor and fuck you on the road side!" Randy threatened with desire.

" Relax daddy your bunny can't wait to get home and pull this big dick out and suck in his mouth, I love your taste daddy umm," Seth moaned teasing him more and more with every word.

Randy stopped in front of their house, Randy got down snatching the helmet from Seth's head, Seth smiled bringing his other leg next to other facing his lover and opening them wider for Randy who step between them wrapping his arms around the slim waist of the smaller male, Seth wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and his legs around the waist.

Randy lifted him up in his arms" I'll tear your ass," Randy kissed his lips roughly, Seth pulled out" I don't expect less," Seth moaned attacking the older man lips kissing him, Seth whimpering into his mouth.

Randy head tilting to the side so that he could have, and give more access, Randy pulled Seth in even closer groaning while his hand slipped in Seth's two toned hair tightening in his grip on it, Seth parted his lips. His tongue slides over Randy's lower lip asking for permission to enter, Seth's body shivered every time Randy kiss him like that.

Randy's lips parted, his own tongue slipping free and sliding along Seth's deepening the kiss. Another tiny whimper from Seth and his tongue pushed into the other man's mouth, groaning at the sweet taste his hands were on Seth's ass cheeks squeezing him hard.

They always heard the whole neighbor talk about them being disgusting but they always ignore them and kiss each other in front of them causing them nausea, and for their luck the one who rent them the house only care about money.

Randy guided them toward the house opening the door and kick it close pressing Seth against it, Randy broke the kiss to bite and nip on Seth's neck leaving Seth with swollen lips, eyes close moaning" Fuck me daddy," Seth breathed sharply grinding against him

Randy guided them upstairs toward the bedroom, he threw Seth on the bed and got on top stripping him of all his clothes, when Seth was naked like the day he was born Randy start with his own taking of his pants and t-shirt.

He knelt between Seth legs spreading them wider, he leaned forward placing tender kisses on his lover thighs moving his kisses up to his hip bone, Seth was stroking himself and moaning, Randy moved up to Seth's stomach licking on it earning some shaky moans of his name, he licked his way up to Seth's chest, Seth placed his hands on the back of Randy's head moaning louder.

Randy flicked his tongue out licking on one nipple before taking it into his mouth while pinching the other, Seth moans got a little louder.

Randy pulled away" Relax i'm not gonna fuck you right now i'll just play with you until you beg me to fuck you," Randy teased working on the other nipple, Seth moaned as Randy moved down to his hard shaft lapping on the head and sucking on his balls driving Seth insane by swirling his tongue around the sensitive cock with skillful tongue.

" R..Randy uh..." his grip tightened on the sheets, Randy licking the underside of his lover dick sucking on the head lightly cause he know Seth can't hold his orgasm" Uh...Randy f..fuck me now uh.." Seth squirming underneath him.

Randy pulled away looking up with a big grin" No bunny it's too early!" Randy said kneading and cupping Seth's balls lapping on the precum on the head taking the head back into his mouth deep throating his small dick and grunting around it.

Seth arched his back to insert more into Randy's warm mouth whom giving him the greatest sucking he ever had" Ra..n..dy uh..you'll m..make m..me c..cum bany!" Seth moaned screaming his name clenching his fists around the sheets tightly even his knuckles turned white.

" Daddy please...uh please!" Seth breathed, Randy looked up with his blue full of lust piercing eyes" Please what? bunny tell daddy what you want," Randy teased rubbing his lover dick roughly making Seth more desperate" P..please daddy f..fuck me ple..ase!" Seth pleaded desperately, Randy let an amusing laugh" Okay bunny i'll fuck you hard you want that, don't you?" Randy got on top of him.

Seth was sweating" Yeah d..daddy fuck me h..hard..uh please!" Seth closed his eyes panting and longing to be fucked by the older man, Randy pecked his lips then got up straddling the younger male chest leaning toward the night stand to grab a condom, he rolled it on and held his dick stoking it in front of Seth's face" Okay baby boy suck daddy first so he can fuck you," Randy demanded in lust.

Seth opened his eyes taking a hold of his lover cock stroking him a few times then leaning forward in uncomfortable position to take the long massive cock, Randy leaned his body forward to grab on the headboard.

Seth sucked the cock into his mouth moaning around it, Randy thrusts into Seth's mouth causing him to gag and dig his nails into the older man's ass sucking him hard swirling his tongue around the shaft whimpering, Seth pulled away with a wet pop dragging his tongue all over the latex covered shaft" Yeah baby I love you uh.. nobody have a talent in sucking dick like you bunny!" Randy grabbed Seth's head pushing him down toward his dick, Seth swallowed him back into his mouth while Randy playing in his brown and blond locks.

Randy pulled his dick out, Seth groaned in protest, Randy pinch his nipples as he returned on his knees between Seth legs.

He sucked his three fingers in his mouth wetting them, Seth watching him stroking himself.

Randy pulled his fingers out pressing the first into Seth's hole eliciting a low whine from the boy's lips" You want more don't you?" Randy teased adding another finger, Seth arched his back whining, Randy placed his hand on his abs easing him down" Relax bunny," Randy rubbed his chest soothing him as he added the third one moving the three in and out, Seth was squirming and moaning" Daddy please just fuck me already!" Seth moaned trying to hold back his orgasm.

Randy smirked in return" Okay bunny," Randy pulled his fingers out placing his rubber covered dick at the open hole, one powerful thrust and he was inside, Seth arched letting out a sough" Relax baby it's me it's me," Randy relaxed him leaning forward placing tender kisses all over his face and neck" I'm in baby," Randy muttered between kisses holding Seth's head between his hands who was struggling in pain with open mouth" !" Seth whined.

" Move please I can't hold on!" Seth begged him to move cause he was close" Okay babyboy i'll move," Randy start moving in a slow pace moving his hand between their bodies grabbing Seth's dick stroking him in time with his thrusts.

" Yeah..d..daddy faster please faster!" Seth moaning clawing at Randy's back, Randy placed his hand next to Seth's head stroking him in the other while thrusting faster and faster" Yeah daddy again!" Seth cried out and Randy knew that he hit his pleasure spot so he repeated the action assaulting his sweet spot over and over again.

Randy kept on hitting the pleasure spot in rythem with his strokes" D..daddy i..m gonna c..cum d..daddy!" Seth moaned loudly holding the sheets tightly, Randy leaned forward sucking on his open mouth swallowing every whine from the smaller man underneath him.

Randy was few centimeters away from Seth's face looking at his adorable lover who was in bliss, his eyes close and his mouth agap" Daddy want you to cum for him babyboy cum hard! " Randy muttered leaning forward to capture the younger man's lips with a hot open mouth kiss, suddenly Randy felt Seth walls clinching and he knew that Seth about to explode" D..daddy!".

Seth broke the kiss arching his back with a scream of Randy's name cumming hard covering his and Randy's abs. Seth threw his head back panting, Randy smiled" Good boy," Randy start placing kisses along Seth's exposed neck licking on it.

After a few fast thrusts" Sethie!" Randy grunted cumming hard fulling the condom inside of Seth's tight walls. Randy pulled out of him and rolled the condom off tying it before throwing it on the floor, he threw himself on top of Seth giving him big tender kiss on the lips" I'll bring a towel," Randy whispered panting before getting up and walking toward the bathroom, he returned with a wet towel cleaning Seth up then himself.

He opened the drawer and pulled out boxers for himself and Seth, he slipped his boxers on and so Seth did.

Randy slid into the bed next to his boyfriend, Seth closed the gap between them resting his head on the older man's chest clinging to his side with a big smile, Randy pulled the covers over their bodies, Seth kissed his lover chest tenderly.

" That was awesome baby, I don't know why but every time I'm with you it feels like the first time," Seth commented smiling" Seth I want to talk to you about something," Randy suddenly said looking at the ceiling, Seth looked up" Anything baby, tell me," Seth replied innocently with puppy eyes" Actually I found the way to repay Brock lend," Randy said.

Seth's face lit up with joy" Really baby, just don't say another lend," Seth shot back resting his head back on Randy's chest" No, you're the solution Seth!" Randy said, Seth immediately look up" Me?" Seth strayed for a moment and remembered seeing Randy with Dean and Roman.

His eyes widened and he sat up, he didn't want to judge yet, Seth was afraid but he gotta ask" Me h..how?" Seth didn't want to misunderstand his boyfriend.

Randy sat up" Yeah you, actually today two men give me an offer," Randy paused.

Seth closed his eyes and placed a hand over his now fast beating heart, he felt his breath choking him before even Randy could continued" They told me if yo-" Seth placed his fingers over Randy's mouth" Don't go on, I know what you're about to say and I refuse it totally," Seth in a sharp tone commented turning his head.

Randy rubbed his head then turn to him" No baby you have to help me cause if you didn't I may die and you too, Brock is so dangerous and we don't know what he may do!".

" No!" Seth screamed getting up, he stood next at the window" I can't do that Randy, it's not gonna happen!" Seth continued turning his back to Randy facing the window.

" Seth you're the reason I took the lend for in the first place and I put my life on the line just to open the bar for you, and remember you're the reason I lost the money I sacrificed a lot for you, Seth I may die and you're refusing to save me, what kind of lover are you?" Randy sighed getting up and walking next to Seth" If you really love me you'll help me but I guess you don't!" Randy turned his head away.

Seth sighed and hugged him from behind" Baby I love you don't you ever doubt that but I can't do that!" Seth said tears filling his eyes, Randy unwrapped his arms and turned to him.

" Look! it's hard to me as much it's hard to you, don't think about it spend one or two hours with some man and he'll give you $1000 it's great amount, I mean we'll pay for Brock $60000, I'll try and find a job to give him the rest, I don't want you to get hurt Seth I'm trying to save you why can't y-".

" Saving me Randy? how? by throwing me in a strange men arms that can't be saving, I can't believe that you're saying this, I'm your boyfriend!" Seth tears rolled on his cheeks.

" Baby it's hard for me but this is the only way and you'll except it or else!" Randy's tone changed at the last words trying to control himself.

Seth looked up with glittering wide brown eyes into Randy's steal ones" Or what Randy? you gonna force me to do that, y..you want me in our bed with some strange men, w..what's wrong with you Randy I'm Seth y..your boyfriend, I know you're angry and in d..danger but..but you can't do that to me, I'm..m y..your b..bunny!" Seth sobbed his heart out, he looked down.

" I can't do that! I can't do anything with another man cause I love you Randy and you love me, I supose to be yours I supose to love you and make love with you on our bed that we share everything on, how you expect me to agree I'm not a whore Randy I'm your boyfriend!" Seth cried hard breathlessly, Randy felt bad but he have no other choice.

" Stop crying Seth it's over you gonna do that, I'm your boyfriend and if it wasn't for me being with you you would be out in some random bar everybody fucking you for free!" Seth looked up with wide red eyes.

He felt his heart shattered in pieces at those words" This is the first time I ever ask you for something and my life is in danger and you're refusing to help me, how could you do that?" Randy shouted at Seth who was looking down his tears never stopped.

" You always tell me that you have my back but it looks to me that you were lying obviously, rejecting to save my life that's your love Seth really! taking a step back when you see me down that's your love Seth?" Randy screamed covering his face.

Seth tears were falling as he watched the hurt in his boyfriend's eyes" R..Randy I love you,"Seth cried falling to the ground" I love you R..Randy that's why I can't do that to you, why can't you understand me? I can't do anything with anyone but you, I love you and I don't care about anything, how could you do that to me if you love me?" Seth said trying hold Randy's hand but the older man immediately snatched his hand, Randy knelt in front of Seth who was sobbing his tears like a waterfall.

" Seth I can't hold back I have no choice it's just for a while and I promise you when we're done with the lend I won't do that again I swear to god Seth just two months," Randy wiped his tears cupping his cheeks" You have to sacrifice for us Seth your first day is tomorrow," Randy told him and was about to get up when Seth grabbed his hand, Randy looked down and saw the innocent brown eyes that were red and full of hurt looking at him.

" Randy you just broke my heart, I always feel guilty when I talk to a strange man and you throw me not caring how I feel about it, no Randy I'm not gonna do it even if you killed me I can't be a whore I can't," Seth screamed crying.

Randy couldn't control himself, his anger got the best of him, he grabbed Seth by his biceps pulling him to his feet" Stop Seth it's all for you, why I think about us and you think about yourself!" Randy screamed in the smaller man's face, Seth flinched sobbing.

" I can't Randy I can't!" Seth screamed, Randy slammed him against the wall" Don't make me get angry Seth, I don't want to get back to the anger situations you end up hurting," Randy hit him repeatedly against the wall with every word, Seth whining in pain with tears.

" Your first day starts tomorrow you heard me tomorrow!" Randy said hitting his back over and over against the wall, Seth couldn't endure the pain" Okay okay uh.. I'll do it uh let go of me Randy please I'm hurting!" Seth loudly cried trying to free himself.

Randy let go of the smaller man who immediately fell to the ground hugging his knees and crying" Okay okay Randy j..just d..don't hurt m..me I'll do w..what y..you want d..don't hurt me please!" Seth placed his hand over his aching back afraid to look at Randy.

Randy sat on the bed looking at the younger man who was terrified looking at the ground, he lied back feeling guilty for what he did but he couldn't control himself.

Seth kept crying and remembered the old Randy.

FLASHBACK

That day when Randy was desperate to find a job, Seth got used to him when he doesn't find a job he drink till he faint and tonight was pretty similar, Randy return home at 3 AM he was deadly drunk holding wine bottle.

Seth was sitting on the couch, he got up walked toward him" Where have you been?" Seth pulled the bottle out of Randy's grip" Where have you been Randy? it's 3 in the morning," Seth in a worry tone" I was looking for a job, give me the fucking bottle!" Randy screamed reaching for the bottle" And by looking at you and this bottle I guess you didn't find one," Seth commented in a cold tone.

Randy attacked him wrapping his hand around Seth neck putting him against the wall" Okay I won't drink I'll do something else!" Randy said ripping the front of Seth's t-shirt, Seth pushed him" No Randy not when you're deadly drunk!" Seth tried to escape but Randy grabbed him and shoved him against the wall and start kissing his neck, face and chest" Stop Randy stop!" Seth pushed him again trying to run.

Randy grab him by the hair pushing him down to the ground, Seth creeps backward" No Randy don't touch me, not after what you did to me the last time you were drunk!"Seth yelled" Seth don't fight me you won't like what will happen to you!" Randy pulled him by his ankles trying to straddle his thighs, Seth pulled his leg and kicked Randy on the chest, Randy placed his hand over his chest chuckling like madman.

" How dare you to push me? I'll fucking kill you!" his smile disappeared and Seth saw anger instead, Randy grabbed his hair, Seth was struggling in his hand" Randy you're hurting me!" Seth screamed, Randy looked at the table and hit his head against the coffee table one" Randy!" Seth screamed and Randy hit him again and again til Seth black out, Randy stopped when he realize that his movement stopped.

He let go of his hair and Seth's head hit the ground and his blood colored the blond side of Seth's hair red, Randy looked down when he saw the blood dripping on the ground" Seth! Seth! are you dead, oh my god! I killed you I'm sorry baby!" Randy lifted Seth lifeless body in his arms.

" I'm so sorry baby!" Randy lied him on his back and took off his t-shirt and put it on Seth's head then carried him up to their bedroom placing the younger man on the bed and start wiping the blood, he took away Seth's hair to reveal not too deep cut, the blood didn't stop and Randy kept on wiping" It's okay it's not too big I can handle it," Randy muttered cleaning it with a wet towel he brought it from the bathroom.

After almost five minutes Seth blinked a few times before opening his eyes, his head throbbing painfully, he couldn't open his eyes. Randy noticed that Seth was awake" Seth you're awake!" Randy tried to hold him but Seth placed his hand on his chest pushing him" Don't you dare to touch me!" Seth muttered his eyes close trying to get up.

" What?" Randy was surprised" Don't touch me Randy you almost killed me, I don't want you to touch me anymore!" Seth screamed holding his head, Randy's eyes were flashing with anger, he grabbed his arm roughly.

" You forced me to do that, and since you're awake now I still want to have a sex with you and don't you dare to reject me!" Randy tried to straddle him again" No Randy no!" Seth kept struggling" C'mon just one round," Randy start to unbuckle his pants" Please Randy stop!" Seth pushed him, Randy grabbed his wrists" You want me to hit you again?" Randy said getting on top of the smaller man.

Seth struggled weakly underneath him" Stop Seth I don't want to hurt you!" Randy shouted angrily" You already did! leave me alone I'm hurting!" Seth sobbed tears falling down his cheeks.

Randy couldn't control his anger and in that moment he lost it attacking Seth with ruthless slaps across the face, Seth cried till his vision start to fade the last thing he remember was Randy kissing him and his pants being pulled off.

x

After that incident they returned to each others when Randy apologized to Seth and promised that he won't drink too much and even if he did, he'll stay out till he returns to his mind and Seth excepted his apology because the love he have for the older man.

x

A/N: I hope you like it and thanks for the gusts I love you=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	4. Chapter 4

Seth got up wiping his tears, he couldn't believe that Randy hit him and broke his promise, hee saw the old Randy come back with the same hate when he refuse to do something Randy wanted.

Seth walked toward the bathroom to wash his face from the tears that kept streaming, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and felt the tears returning at the pain he felt in his back.

x

In the morning Randy opened his eyes and look at the bed, he immediately sat up when he didn't find the younger man beside him.  
" Seth!".

Randy ran to the bathroom and find nothing" Seth! Seth! where are you?" Randy screamed running downstairs his heart racing till he saw Seth in the livingroom shirtless with his headphones on sweating while he work his body out.

He calm down and sighed in relief falling down at the last step staring at his boyfriend with a big smile.

He stood up walking toward the smaller man and wrapping his arms around him, Seth gasped jumping away taking his headphones off.

" R..Randy you're awake," Seth said trying to avoid any eye contact with the bigger man who was eyeing every inch of his body.

" Yeah and I like what I opened my eyes on," Randy commented walking toward him and wrapping his arms around the smaller sweaty body pressing his crotch against Seth's.

Seth felt Randy's dick hard as hell " You're so hot babyboy!" Randy muttered kissing and biting on Seth's neck" Ummm uh…" Seth moaned not controling himself, his dick reacted to the feel of Randy's lips nipping at his sweaty neck and start getting hard so he immediately pulled away trying to hide the tent that formed in the front of his sweatpants.

" The..um the breakfast is ready, I'll take a quick shower," Seth said running upstairs.

Randy smiled licking his lips" I like it, trying to escape from me, but you won't bunny! I know how to deal with your ass," Randy commented laughing.

x

Seth stripped himself and was about to get under the douche when he felt a pair of strong tattooed arms around his slim waist, this time he didn't flinch cause he expected Randy to follow him and he cursed himself for not locking the door.

Randy lifted him in one arm around the waist, Seth was above the ground and barely reaching Randy's height.

Randy kissed his ear" I didn't take a shower yet, I'll help you wish this," Randy whispered wrapping his fist around Seth semi hard dick, Seth threw his head back on Randy's shoulder.

Randy smiled cause he know full knowledge that Seth can't resist him even if he tried.

Randy carried him under the douche and start placing tender kisses at the back of his neck while stroking him to full hardness, Randy reached his free hand to switch the douche on.

Seth flinched when the cold water hit his hot body like a thorns but he didn't seem caring" Cold water right?" Randy in a deep raspy voice whispered,  
" Uh...yeah," Seth bite his lower lip closing his eyes enjoying the older man warm embrace, he can't fight this man and the older man knows that he is Seth's weak point cause the younger male adore him although that Randy hurt him sometimes.

Randy placed him on the ground then pushed him face first against the shower wall and start kissing the smaller man's back along his tattoo pressing his crotch against Seth's ass,Seth turned his face to the side looking at the bigger male who leaned forward and capturing the thin small lips with sweet long kiss.

Seth melted into the kiss when Randy's tongue slid inside his mouth deepening the kiss, Randy hands traveling over the small body from his chest down to his abs then moving lower to the backside grabbing at his ass globes squeezing them hard while Seth whimpering into the kiss, Randy rubbed his ass crack up and down as the kiss continued.

Randy pressed his index against Seth's entrance" You want me babyboy huh?" Randy muttered against his lover lips nipping at the younger male lower lip.

Seth nodded panting and longing for Randy's lips" Okay bunny!" Randy moved his left hand from underneath Seth's arm to rub Seth chest then cuppped the right side of his face supporting it for another kiss as he pushed the first finger in, Seth flinch groaning, the water only washing Randy's back now.

Seth kept on groaning and his body tensed, Randy pulled out of the kiss keeping his mouth close to Seth's who was leaning his full weight againt the older man" Relax, I guess you don't want me to prepare you, you want it immediately right?" Randy teased the smaller man licking his lips.

He wrapped his hand around Seth's dick stroking him in his left hand and preparing him with the other, He pulled his fingers out and leaned toward the mirror and pull the condom that he placed it there when he entered the bathroom, he moved his hands from Seth to rip the condom open and rolled it over his hard cock.

Seth saw him and picked up the coconut smell shampoo looking into the taller man's eyes as he squeeze some on his palm arubbing his hands together, he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's shaft spreading the shampoo along the shaft moaning.

Randy smiled grabbing him by the hair pulling him for a rough kiss sucking on the small lips hard groaning, Randy pulled out pressing his forehead against Seth's" You want daddy's dick inside your tight hole?" Randy teased tracing his thumb over Seth lower lip, the smaller man looked deep into the icy blue eyes" Y-yeah," Seth said it like a moan.

Randy turned him around and immediately entered him sliding the whole length inside, Seth start clawing on the wall moaning" Uh..umm..uh," Seth whined, Randy rubbed his lower back" Relax bunny just relax and I'll make you cum quickly okay baby?" Randy whispered then pulled him back a little under the water that covered Seth's sweaty body.

Randy placed his hands on Seth hips and start moving in a slow pace in and out slapping him on the ass, Seth gasped throwing his head back on Randy's shoulder the water falling over his beautiful face while he is moaning.

" Uh...R..Randy!" Seth reached his hand down to stroke himself but Randy was faster wrapping his hand around the smaller man's dick stroking him" Let daddy take care of you," Randy whispered in a seducing tone kissing Seth's cheek tenderly.

Seth moaning while the bigger man was thrusting in a slow pace, Randy moved his hand that was on Seth hip up to turn the younger man face for a breath taking kiss sucking the life out Seth's lips both men groaning either one trying to dominate the kiss but Seth always lose for the older man in everything.

Randy dominated the kiss shoving his tongue inside the younger man's mouth sucking Seth's hard feeling Seth tender lips kissing him back.

Seth loved Randy kisses it's always tender, Randy's kiss calmed him down filling his heart with happiness making his beats speed up every time they share a kiss and Seth never gets enough of that feel with Randy.

Randy pulled out breathing sharply looking deep into the beautiful brown eyes" You want me to go faster or keep it slow baby? I know you love it fast!" Randy commented licking the inside of Seth's mouth that was open letting out a low moans in pleasure, his body kept sweating while the water washed everything.

Seth kept moaning Randy's name" R..Randy f..faster please f..faster!" the younger male whined in a barely audible voice, Randy smiled placing his hands on Seth hips quickening his thrusts reaching his right hand to stroke his lover member in rythem with his fast pace.

Seth was close and will explode in any moment, his eyes close and his mouth open the water streaming along their tan bodies" Uh R..Randy uh..yeah!" Randy muttered panting, Randy know that Seth was close so he leaned next to the younger man's ear,

" What baby? you gonna cum?" the taller man groaned dragging his tongue along Seth's cheek, Seth placed his hand on Randy's fore that was stroking him digging his nails into his fore" C..lose uh.. s..so close d..daddy uh!" Seth screamed.

" Then cum hard for daddy babyboy, scream my name baby!" Randy bite his cheek lightly.

Seth couldn't hold it anymore he want to cum, Randy felt the smaller man's dick throbbing in his hand and Seth nails sinking in his forearm, his body trembling and his inner muscles tightened.

" D..daddy..uh..daddy!" Seth screamed exploding over Randy's hand, his knees gave up and he was about to fall but Randy wrapped his arm around his waist" Hold on baby! I got you," Randy whispered while he kept thrusting. After a few thrusts.

" Seth!" Randy cum hard inside the condom he sat down holding the smaller man in his arms,Seth looked up in his innocent eyes" I love you Randy," Seth muttered, Randy smiled looking down at him taking a few blonde locks away from Seth's face" I love you babyboy," Randy said placing a tender kiss to the younger man's temple.  
x

They ate their food silently, Seth finished first getting up" I gotta go," Seth announced turning to leave" Don't forget about tonight!" Randy said without looking up.

Seth froze in his place at Randy's words, he turned around looking at his boyfriend who looked up to meet his gazes" Don't give me that look, it's over Seth we talked about it," Randy looking away from Seth who looked up to meet his gazes, Seth looked down closing his eyes on the tears.

" I gotta go," he turned around" Okay but don't be late," Randy said after him.

Seth opened his eyes tears falling as he rushed out of the house, stoping outside wiping his tears and sobbing.

He couldn't believe that Randy is really doing that to him, it's like he wasn't the man that made love to him in the shower and admitted that he love him, his heart aching he wanted to scream, he'll try to see things in Randy's eyes but that won't stop the pain in his heart.

x

A/N: Another hard day for Seth and there'll be a lot in store. Tell me what you think please and motivate me to continue it a small review=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	5. Chapter 5

At the evening in 9:25 PM Seth was on his way back home, he was walking slowly afraid to get home fast cause he expect what's waiting him, he was sure that he won't be okay, his heart kept on racing in his chest, he wished that Randy changed his mind but he immediately abandon the thought when he reached the house.

His heart stopped in his chest when he saw a Marcedes in their parking lot, Seth placed his hand over his heart feeling it beating like It'll jump out of his chest, his breath cut in his throat and his legs became weak not helping him to walk.

He slowly with shaky limbs made his way toward the house, he pulled his keys out to open the door but his hands were shaking, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Randy was sitting alone on the couch cigarette between his fingers. Seth knew immediately that Randy wasn't in a good mood and was so upset.

Randy turned around when he heard Seth closing the door and he got up walking toward the younger man who was still standing at the door. Seth looked into Randy's cold eyes,

" R..Randy?".

Seth muttered his eyes glittering with tears, Randy took a long drag of his cigarette his eyes were red looking down at the shorter man, he lifted his hand up pulling the elastic out of Seth's two toned hair caressing it and pulling it down to Seth pretty face making him look even nicer" Are you ready? He is waiting for you upstairs," Randy said in fight with the tears in his eyes as he grabbed Seth hand guiding him upstairs.

Seth walked with him and his heart was racing, Randy opened the door to their bedroom and it was dark, Seth looked up at the older man who refused to look at him not wanting to see the sadness in the younger man's eyes, Seth looked into the dark room and Randy pushed him inside closing the door after him, Seth look at the door then turn around when the lights turn on, Seth took a few steps back when he realized who was sitting on the bed" Hi boy! what did I tell you huh?" Dean laughed at him getting up.

Seth was shaking, tears about to fall any minute, Dean stood in front of him grabbing his hand and guiding him toward the bed, Seth pushed him" Don't touch me!" Seth screamed, Dean lift his hands in surounded" Relax boy i'm just trying to help," Dean announced closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around his waist, Seth closed his eyes.

' He is right we're doing this for Randy to save his life, I love him and I'll do anything to save him'.

Seth thought trying to convince himself to do that.

Dean start kissing his neck and his face, Seth was trying to endure that but he couldn't endure another man hands on his body so he shoved Dean away making him stumble backward falling on the bed.

Seth rushed out of the room and bumped into Randy who grabbed him by his biceps" Where are you going?" Randy tightened his grip a little, Seth shaking his head" I can't Randy! I can't!" Seth muttered trying not to cry" What are you talking about? go inside Seth, now!" Randy in a sharp tone screamed.

" I can't!" Seth screamed back looking into Randy's now emotionless eyes" Seth go inside NOW SETH NOW!" the bigger man start to lose it but he was trying hardly to control himself.

Seth look up" I ca-" Randy interrupted him by a hard slap across the face, Seth placed his hand over his cheek and was in shock, he couldn't believe that Randy just slapped him.

Randy pulled him inside and took off his t-shirt pushing him on the bed" Stay here!" Randy nudge his head then look toward Dean.

" No fucking without condoms!" Randy warned, Dean nodded pulling out a condom Randy nodded then walked out of the room.

Dean smiled and sat next to the younger man, he placed his hand on Seth's chest rubbing on it up to his face" You know boy, you look even hotter without t-shirt,".

Dean leaned forward and start kissing his chest, he pushed him to lie on his back getting on top and straddling his thighs.

Seth wasn't there in that moment and he didn't feel anything at all, his hand on his cheek thinking about the way Randy treated him in the morning and how he slapped him moments ago his tears burning in his eyes crying silently.

Dean slides down unbuckling Seth's jeans and pulling them down with boxers to his knees, he smiled at the sight in front of him leaning forward, he start kissing his stomach down to his pelvis spreading the younger man legs wider and pulling the jeans off and getting between his legs.

Dean leaned over Seth's body kissing the smaller man neck" Uh..Randy!" Seth winced when the first finger was in and sobbed trying to think about anything else.

He arched his back when he felt another finger entering him" Randy..uh..Randy!" his tears falling like a river.

Dean added the third one making the younger man screamed Randy's name squezzing his eyes shut, Dean rubbed his stomach" No boy it's Dean it's Dean!" Dean said smiling against Seth's flesh but Seth didn't stop" R..Randy p..please Randy!" Seth kept struggling and screaming, Dean was annoyed by the smaller man, he looked up" I said Dean you little bitch, you know what? no preparing!".

Dean pulled his fingers out getting up and rolled the condom on his length and immediately shoved his hard cock all the way inside of the younger man's hole roughly and without any warning Dean start moving his hips thrusting fast, hard and rough.

Seth tightened his grip on the sheets screaming Randy's name for help.

x

Randy was out and he could hear Seth screams for him, Randy ran toward the door but stopped himself" FUCK! FUCK!" Randy screamed punching the door, he stepped back placing his hands over his ears and ran downstairs .

x

After one hour the voices stopped and Dean walk downstairs.

Randy quickly got up when he saw him and ran to him" Oh my god! that was great, I mean he is great your boy amazing, uh fuck tight, warm and made me feel great!" Dean commented pulling out a cash pay and handed them to Randy.

" Here's the $1000, you earn it man, I mean your boyfriend did," Dean chuckled walking away and suddenly stopped" By the way my Roman is on his way, he want him now and he is horny you know how it's hurt man, I'll be here next monday," Dean informed walking away.

" Wait! maybe he is not okay, I mean two in one night that's hard," Randy screamed after him.

Dean smirked" I'm pretty sure he can handle it," Dean commented then left leaving the door open.

Randy looked down at the money then looked up, he ran upstairs and stopped in front of the door opening it slowly to reveal Seth on the bed.

He stood at the doorway looking at the younger man coughing and hardly breathing, pulling at the covers trying to cover his naked body while his tears falling, he sat up wiping his tears.

Randy cursed himself for hurting his lover, he wanted to shot himself in that moment for using the younger man but he had to save his life to make sure that Seth will be safe.

Seth gasped in tears when he saw Randy standing there holding the money that he sold him for.

" W..what d..do you w..want?" Seth through the tears screamed.

Randy sighed"vSeth I'm sorry for slapping you, I was pissed," Randy explained, Seth looked down" It's okay Randy you did much worse," Seth commented trying to get up,

" Where are you going?" Randy stopped him" To clean myself do you mind that cause I don't care!" Seth shouted getting up, Randy closed his eyes looking in everywhere rubbing his head" But you're not done yet!" Randy said looking down.

Seth eyes widened at that" What you mean?" Seth asked but the answer immediately came in front of him when Roman entered the room.

" Hi boy are you ready?" Roman said smiling and throwing himself on the bed waiting.

Randy walked toward Seth and cupped his wet bearded cheeks" I'm sorry baby," Randy leaned forward and kissed him the tears glittering in Randy's eyes, Seth pulled out trembling and looking into the taller man's teary blue eyes" R..Randy please," Seth begged Randy who pulled away from him.

He look at Roman" You know the rules right? no fucking without condoms!" Randy pointed his finger toward him, Roman nodded pulling out the condom and placing it on the bed.

Seth stood there watching his boyfriend leaving the room crying silently he walked to the other side and sat on the bed against the headboard pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in his fores crying.

Roman stripped himself and got on the bed pulling him by his ankles underneath his larger body, Roman looked down at him"bI've been waiting this from the first day I laid my eyes on your ass," Roman licked his lips leaning forward attacking the smaller body with eager open mouth kisses and biting at every inch of his body.

" Uh..Randy p..please!" Seth cried struggling in pain at the feel of Roman teeth that was sinking in his flesh.

Roman wrap his hand around Seth's dick stroking him roughly" C'mon baby I want you to feel me inside you!" Roman groaned licking on Seth's dick.

" P..please stop p..please, R..Randy help me!" Seth cried in agony holding the sheets tightly.

x

Randy was sitting on the couch his elbows resting on his knees and his head dangling down tears falling, Seth's voice was inside his head killing him and he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest at the pain in Seth's voice when he call his name.

He got up and ran toward the satirs stopping when he reach them, stepping back and punching the wall" FUCK!" Randy screamed hitting his head against the wall a few times" Please stop screaming please baby," Randy muttered hitting his head repeatedly against the wall.

x

Roman reached his hand between Seth leg to prepare him but Seth grabbed his wrist shaking" P..please I'm h..hurting I can't e..endure th..at ple..ase don't!" Seth in a shaky voice sobbed, he sat up but Roman grabbed him by the hair pulling him down, Seth fell to the bed.

" I don't fucking care I'm not paying to hear you whine like a bitch!" Roman groaned straddling his chest"You gonna suck my dick then I'm going to fuck you till you faint!" Roman screamed holding his dick in front of Seth's face with a huge grin on his face.

" Open your little mouth bitch!" Roman demanded, Seth disobeyed turning his head away sobbing, Roman slapped him hard and grabbed his jaw roughly forcing his mouth open" I said open your fucking mouth!" the bigger man growled.

Seth couldn't do that but he was terrified so he opened his mouth sobbing, Roman shoved his dick in his mouth so pleased of what he did to the smaller man, Seth forced himself to suck lightly" You know what? I love your little mouth but I love your hole more!" Roman commented pulling the condom rolling it on his huge length, Seth watched the huge size of Samoan man and start to cry more.

Roman turned to him" Turn around!" Roman ordered climbing on the bed" P..please i'm s..sore!" Seth cried trying to effect Roman but that didn't work at all" I said turn around!" Roman in a sharp tone said making Seth flinch, he grabbed him by the hair forcing him to turn around and without preparing or lube Roman entered him roughly.

" Uh… plea..se it's h..hurt!" Seth cried loudly tryin to reach Roman dick to pull it out but Roman grabbed his wrists and pin them on Seth's back" You'll get use to it boy," Roman commented while he kept on thrusting roughly inside of him grunting above the younger man in pleasure.

" R..Randy ple..ase help m..me pl..ea.." Seth cried while Roman thrusts inside of him roughly he was getting rougher and rougher with every thrust, Seth crying in agony the only name on his tongue was Randy's.

x

Randy turned the tv on turning the volume higher and higher not wanting to hear Seth's voice, he can't hear his voice but he can feel him, his chest tightening in pain while he was trying to ease himself.

x

Roman noticed a few drops of blood staining the sheets but he didn't give a fuck about it, he kept what he was doing on, he spanked Seth's ass hard" You're bleeding boy!" Roman groaned, Seth had no doubt that he is bleeding right now cause he can feel himself being teared from inside at every pound, he just wanted Roman to stop this painful pounding, he felt every nerve, every muscle in his body spasm and that made his walls clench and that's it for Roman.

" Oh..yeah fuck...boy!" a loud howl from Roman and his cum shot filling up the condom.

Roman pulled out getting out of the bed panting for the breath, Seth fell face first on the bed crying still.

" You're amazing boy!" Roman commented putting his clothes on.

When he was fully dressed he threw $1000 on the bed.

" See you next week pretty boy," Roman slapped his ass laughing and Seth flinched at the sting pain Roman walked out smiling.

Seth pulled the pillow underneath his head sobbing into it, he saw the money and threw it on the floor" P..please god I wa..nt to die pl..ease god please uh..." Seth cried and burying his face into the pillow to muffle his sobs.

Randy entered the room sadness in his eyes that were glittering with tears, he looked down and saw the money on the floor, he bend down and picked the it up placing it on the nightstand then slowly sat on the bed.

Randy placed his hand on Seth's back who flinch in return looking up with puffy full of tears eyes" Are you okay?" Randy placed his hand on Seth's back, Seth looked up his eyes wide open" Are you kidding me i'm sore and bleeding of course i'm not, do you even care? I don't think so, I just want to die just kill me Randy," Seth buried his face in the pillow sobbing.

Randy sighed and placed his hands on either shoulder of Seth pulling him up and against his chest hugging him tightly, Seth was fighting him" I'm sorry baby! please don't do that to me please calm down," Randy said trying to hold him, Seth gave up like always and buried his face in Randy's chest balling his fists in Randy's t-shirts, Randy nuzzled into Seth's hair his tears filling his eyes at his lover sobs.

" Why me Randy why didn't you do that why me?" Seth sobbed on Randy's chest" I'm sorry I swear if they wanted me I wouldn't put you through this i have no choice sorry baby," Randy tightened his grip on Seth feeling his body warmness while he cried his heart out.

" Please stop Seth please," Randy pleaded the first tears rolled down his cheeks, he soothed Seth's back to calm him down.

x

After almost a half an hour Seth stopped crying and just clinged to Randy looking in space while the silence filled the room till Seth spoke" Randy?" Seth lazily lifted his head up.

Randy cupped his face" Yes baby," Randy traced his thumbs over Seth cheekbones leaning forward to kiss him but Seth placed his hand on Randy's mouth" I want to take a shower first," Seth tried to get up but his lower back was hurting him, Randy noticed that so he got up and slide his arm under the back of Seth's knees and the other under his armpit lifting him up bridal style, Seth wrapped his arms around his neck as Randy walked toward the shower.

He switched the water on and set it to the warm enough temperature waiting for the tub to be filled, he sat on the tub edge and Seth now sitting on his legs and his head on Randy's shoulder still looking in space.

" Baby talk to me, don't be silent," Randy interlaced their fingers, Seth kept staring down" I don't want to talk i just want to take a shower and clean myself," Seth finally said fresh tears formed in his eyes, Randy sighed getting up and put Seth into the tub.

Seth laid his head on the edge looking at the water, Randy knelt next to the tub" You want me to join you?" Randy ruffled his hair, Seth didn't answer so Randy got up to grab the shampoo.

Seth sink slowly into the water, Randy returned with the shampoo and saw him trying to drawn himself.

" Seth!".

He threw the bottle and dropped to his knees pulling him out, Seth was coughing and trying to breath" Are you crazy!" Randy cupped his cheeks.

" I..I'm s..uh..sorry," Seth cried coughing" It's okay baby, come with me," Randy pulled him to his feet wrapping the towel around him then carried him toward the bed, he placed him down pulling out a clean boxers and put them on for him while he still coughing.

Randy cupped his face" Why you did that?" Randy screamed wiping his tears" Leave me alone Randy please!" Seth screamed pushing Randy hands and burying his face in the pillow" Okay I'll leave you alone!" Randy shouted angrily getting under the sheets, he switched the lights off and slept.

Seth kept crying till he fell a sleep and Randy couldn't sleep at all Seth cries hurt him so much, he stayed up listening to the younger man sobbing till he fell a sleep as well.

x

In the middle of the night Randy felt the bed shaking so he opened his eyes.

" Seth!".

He turned to face the younger man who was shaking and muttering in his sleep" P..please uh..d..on't h..urt me p..please!" Randy was about to wake him but Seth suddenly got up panting" No!" Seth screamed and was so disturb looking in every where, when his eyes landed on Randy he immediately crawled away from the taller man.

" What's wrong Seth?" Randy reached his hand for Seth's but Seth moved away" P..please don't h..hurt m..me," Seth muttered getting out of the bed sitting on the floor pulling his knees to his chest.

Randy was staring oddly not understanding what happened to the younger man" Please baby tell me what's wrong?" Randy was about to get up when Seth voice stopped him" Randy p..please d..don't touch m..me," Seth said about to cry.

" Okay okay please don't cry i'll back to sleep," Randy lied back.

Randy didn't want to bother Seth more cause the guilt he was feeling is killing him and seeing his lover like that made his heart twist with pain, he really felt guilty and he wished that he let Brock kill him before he do that to his boyfriend just because he want to save himself from death.

Seth stayed awake all night and when he saw the sunlight he got up and put on a t-shirt wearing his skinny tight jeans, he walked into the bathroom to wash his face and moistened his hair a little pulling it up in a high bun then walked out and stopped for moment looking at his boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully without covers.

He walked toward the bed and pulled the covers over his lover body and kissed his head then walked out of the room downstairs.

He entered the kitchen, he sighed then opened the fridge pulling out water bottle and drank some then placed it on the counter leaning back against the counter and closing his eyes trying to clear his head when he heard a knock on the door, he opened his eyes and look down.

" Who's that?" Seth muttered walking toward the door and slowly opened it, His eyes widened and the fear rushed through his body when he realized who was on the door, his knees failed him and he immediately fell to the ground crawling back panting" W-what.. d-do you w-want? p-please d-don't h-hurt m-me!".

x A/N: Sad night for poor Seth I feel sad although that I'm the one who wrote it and who's on the door that terrified Seth like that? anyway I hope you love it and if you did tell me what you think, just a tiny review please=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	6. Chapter 6

Brock entered the house looking at the younger man on the ground" Hi boy why you're scared?" Brock extended his hand for Seth but he didn't take it, he got up quickly when Brock stepped closer to him" W-what y-you wa-want?" his voice was shaking while he looked at the bigger man.

Brock laughed his eyes piercing through Seth's body" I'm actually here to see you boy," Brock replied getting closer to Seth who was stepping back fearfully, Seth kept retreating till he hit the couch and now he is stuck between Brock and the couch.

" W-what yo..u w..want fr..om me?" Seth gulped palms sweating, as an answer for the question Brock wrapped one of his large arms around the smaller man's body pulling him closer to his huge one, he moved Seth's blonde locks away and start kissing his neck.

Seth placed his hands on the bigger man's chest pushing him" Please don't do that I'm hurting!" Seth told him but Brock acted deaf and continued placing kisses all over Seth's neck sliding his hands underneath his t-shirt rubbing the small body with filthy touches squezzing his hips hard and pressing his body against Seth's even more, he moved the hand underneath Seth's t-shirt down to Seth's crotch cupping him.

Seth struggled to get free but he was way too weak to push the beast Brock but he managed to make a small space for him to escape behind the couch panting.

Brock laughed his face as usual turned red placing his hands on the couch edge looking at Seth, he shoved his hands into his pockets" Okay boy if you want that, you have least than two months or i'll kill him!" Brock winked walking out closing the door.

Seth collapsed to the floor resting his back against the couch crying silently and hugging his knees.

x

Randy woke and moved his hand to Seth's side and find it empty so he quickly got up and looking to the place Seth was sitting in and didn't find him.

" Seth!".

The fear of Seth leaving him after what happened last night invaded his mind.

" Seth! are you here?" Randy called and heard nothing so he quickly got up and ran toward the bathroom searching for the younger man but find nothing so he ran downstairs.

" Seth where are you baby?" Randy called running toward the kitchen and also heard nothing" FUCK! where's my phone?" Randy ran toward the coffee table for his phone, he stopped in his place when he saw the smaller man sitting on the floor drained tears covering his bearded cheeks while his eyes glittering with more.

" Are you okay baby?" Randy asked sitting next to him, Seth didn't reply he just stared in space with tears" What's wrong?" Randy caressed his hair.

" I'm lost and hurting after last night i'm not the same," Seth paused closing his eyes his tears streaming on his cheeks" I'm..m n..ot y..your clean boyfriend, for now I still get to h..hear boyfriend wo..rd from y..you but, uh.. you'll give up on me after two months you...you'll kick me out as a w..whore," Seth sobbed balling his fists, Randy grabbed his hand.

" No baby don't say that I love you and you'll stay my boyfriend, you're doing this for us," Randy squeezed his hand and lift it to his lips kissing his knuckles.

Seth stayed in the same condition and didn't turn to him" No Randy that's what gonna happen, you'll look at me and see a whore i'm not innocent anymore i'm..m a whore!" the younger man sniffled with more tears, Randy cupped his cheeks and wiped his lover tears hugging him tightly.

" Please don't say that I love you, you're my life, my bunny and you'll always stay like that bunny," Randy soothed his back, Seth clinged to him clutching Randy's t-shirt" I love you Randy I love you more than anything please don't leave me," Seth cried.

After a few moments Seth pulled away getting up" I'll take a walk," Seth said looking at his boyfriend, Randy quickly got up" I'm coming with you," Randy said.

Seth know that Randy was afraid that he'll run so he assist to come, Seth looked down" You don't have to be afraid I'm not going to run i have no place to go, everybody will rape me hundred times in the day," Seth commented sadly.

Randy sighed" Don't be stupid I want to walk with you and hold your hand that's all but if you don't want me to come fine go alone," Randy said angrily.

Seth sighed feeling guilty" Randy I'm sorry I'm just lost, you can come with me," Seth extended his hand, Randy immediately took it getting up wrapping his arm around Seth's waist as both walk out.

x

They start walking in the park near the road holding hands, Seth was tired cause he didn't sleep last night and didn't eat since yesterday, he suddenly stopped feeling dizzy so he pulled away from Randy and sat on the long bench.

" What's wrong baby boy?" Randy knelt in front of him, Seth massaged his head" I'm fine just a little dizzy," Seth pinched the bridge of his nose, Randy grabbed Seth's shaky hands" You didn't eat right?" Randy caressed his cheek.

" I couldn't eat I tried but I felt that I'm gonna vomit," Seth explained closing his eyes, Randy looked around and saw a small restaurant nearby the park" Okay I'll bring you something to eat, stay here," Randy kissed his forehead then walk away.

Seth eyes remain close at the tears that were about to fall, he opened his eyes letting them fall looking down at his shaky hands, he slowly got up walking unconsciously" I want to die," he muttered stopping in the middle of the road" Sorry Randy but death is better for me and you," Seth cried closing his eyes, the cars were coming closer to him he can hear how fast the tires, he wanted everything to end quickly.

Randy return to the place where he left the younger man and find nothing" Seth!" Randy looked around and his eyes widened when he spotted Seth in the middle of the road.

" Seth!" he ran to him quickly just when the car was a few centimeters away Randy wrapped his arms around him pulling him away, the car changed the track causing it to almost hit the tree" Are you crazy! what's wrong with you?" Randy screamed hugging Seth tightly who was crying and clinging to the bigger man's chest.

" I w-want to d-die Randy I..I d-don't w-want tl w..witness the d..ay when you'll s..stop lo..ving and wanting m..e.. I love you Randy and i d..don't want to live w-without you, i'm hurting Randy f-from inside," Seth sobbed breathlessly causing Randy's heart to ache and his eyes to water, he kissed the top of his lover head.

" I love you Seth don't say that," Randy hugged him that's when the driver stepped out" What the fuck is wrong with you idiots! why are you standing in the middle of the street?" the man screamed interrupting their intimate moment, the man turned his head when he saw Randy on top of Seth" Disgusting they should lock you faggots fuck!" the man walk away cursing.

" C'mon let's go home," Randy got up pulling the younger man to his feet, acting like he is not the reason why Seth was trying to kill himself and crying right now, he held the younger man guiding him back home.

x

Dean was sitting in his office smiling to himself when Roman entered with the same smile" Hi man! what's wrong with you why are smiling like that, are you thinking about him like me?" Roman sat in front of him, Dean licked his lips.

" Umm can't forget last night uh fuck it was perfect," Dean commented, Roman nodded in agreement" You're right the feel of his mouth around my dick was am.a. can't wait for next week," Roman said dipping in his chair" By the way I called Tony and i asked if he is still looking for a guy to fuck," Dean said looking at his boyfriend.

" Of course he said yes I know he is always ready to fuck pretty boys," Roman commented laughing, Dean laughed" Yeah so I give him Randy's address and he told that he can't wait," Dean continued leaning forward.

Roman frowned" So he is going for him tonight?" Roman asked, Dean nodded smiling" Jealous or something?" Dean shot him known look, Roman sighed" You'll be damn lair if you said that you're not too!" Roman commented looking at his boyfriend, Dean sighed leaning back in his seat" You're right man but we promised Randy that we'll help him so we will and also wait our nights impatiently," Dean said smiling.

x

Seth was sitting on the couch and Randy was in front of him with a fruits plate feeding the younger man, Seth turned his face" Enough Randy I can't eat more," Seth whined holding his stomach" No you'll finish the whole plate," Randy in a sharp tone ordered bringing the fork to Seth's mouth, Seth frowned with his cute brown eyes pushing the fork away.

" Please Randy enough I know I'll throw up i'll be lucky if I kept what ate," Seth said in a low tone wiping his mouth with the napkin closing his eyes with very abviouse pain he placed his hand over his stomach" Are you okay?" Seth only nodded" Fine it's just some gripes don't worry," Seth opened his eyes.

Randy placed the plate down looking at the smaller man with concern" You need a doctor?" Randy grabbed his hand kissing it" No I just need some sleep," Seth forced a small smile at his lover getting up before he walked he turned around" Please wake me at nine," Seth yawned walking upstairs.

x

In the evening Seth opened his eyes at the sound of his phone ringing, he sat up and grabbed it answering the call.

" Hello!".

" Where are you man? Mr John, is upset it's almos10,"John said.

Seth eyes widened.

" What?" he glanced at his phone and realized that his best friend was right, he got up quickly and ran to his closet" Okay okay i'll be there just give me five minutes," Seth screamed pulling his jeans.

" Okay," John hang up.

Seth quickly got dressed and ran downstairs for the door" Where are you going?" Randy got up walking to him" To the bar i'm late we'll talk later," Seth was about to run but Randy stopped him" You're not going to the bar again," Randy said surprising the younger man.

" What! why?" Seth snapped" You don't need to go anymore cause you have dates beside you're sick so you have to stay in bed," Randy grabbed his hand and was about to guide him toward the couch when Seth shook his head pulling his hand away from Randy.

" No Randy please not my job you know how much I love my job I love it Randy please," Randy closed his eyes, he sighed opening them and looking at the smaller man.

" You love it more than me?" Randy in his cold tone asked, Seth was surprised by the question, he blinked a few times" It have nothing to do with me loving you," Seth screamed angrily.

Randy sighed" Okay then if you have to choose between me or your job of course you'll pick me right?" Seth looked down his eyes were full of tears he know that Randy was acting weird with this asshole demeanor.

He walked upstairs slowly, heart aching he lost everything, his body, his life, his job and even his boyfriend his life turned upside down because of one error.

" Take a shower and be down when you hear me call you,"Randy screamed after him.

Seth stepped in the room that turned hell to him, he let the tears fall taking off his t-shirt and threw it on the floor pulling his phone out sobbing while he type a message to his friend

' I'm sorry John tell Mr Bradshaw that I won't be coming to the bar anymore sorry again see you John'.

He sent it then took off his pants walking into the shower and fell to the ground crying.

x

Randy was downstairs in the kitchen drinking beer, his hands on the counter and his head dangling down, he lifted his head up when he heard a knock on the door, he closed his eyes then walked toward the front door, he opened the door and came face to face with a bald and muscular man wearing an expensive looking black suit, he was almost in Randy's height.

" Hi man is this Randy's house?" the man in his swiss accent asked, Randy eyed him up and down" Yeah and who you are?" Randy replied folding his arms against his chest" I'm Tony and I'm here you know for the boy Dean sent me to you," Tony replied looking inside, Randy extended his his hand.

" Sorry Mr Tony I'm Randy come in," Randy shook his hand stepping away and gesturing for him to enter, Tony smiled walking in, he stopped halfway.

" Where's the boy i'm really excited to see him and I guess Dean didn't tell you but I got bad habit if I like something or someone I spend a lot for it so you'll be lucky if i liked him," Tony commented smiling.

Randy nodded" You will, you can have a seat while i call him," Randy replied walking upstairs.

x

Seth walked out of the shower with only a sweatpants shirtless and his hair was wet, his eyes red" Are you ready? he is here," Randy entered the room, Seth looked up with his puffy eyes giving him his natural cute eyes.

Randy sighed" Stop Seth don't give me that look," Randy snapped" Which look i'm just staring at you,"Seth shouted back, Randy stared at him" Ready?" Randy placed his hands on his hips" Almost," Seth replied about to put his t-shirts on, Randy quickly yanked it from him and throwing it on the floor.

Seth looked up between Randy and the t-shirt with wide eyes" Don't wear it stay like this," Seth stared at him" But-" Randy cuts him" No buts you come in one minute after me Seth!" Seth looked down and when Randy called his name he look up, Randy pointed a finger in his face" I mean one minute!" Randy repeated walking out.

Seth looked down and kicked the bed as new tears about to fall.

x

Randy walked downstairs and saw Tony standing at the window, he turned around when he heard Randy footsteps" He'll be here in a minute," Randy said standing next to him, the silence filled the room before Tony break it" You know what I have another bad habit I hate waiting but I hope it's worth it," Tony commented with a light laugh, Randy smiled nodding.

Seth was at the top of stairs afraid of what kind of men waiting him down, he was so nervous taking a step forward then returning back.

' If I walked down the man will torture me and if I stayed Randy will do that I rather Randy torture me not a stranger'.

Seth thought to himself walking back to the room.

Tony looked down at his expensive watch sighing then looking at Randy " Where's your boy I mean I don't have all night you know I'm a business man and got a lot of work," Tony shoved his hands in his pockets" I'll see him," Randy rushed upstairs angrily.

x

Seth was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down when Randy entered the room" What the fuck you think you're doing Seth! I said one minute one damn minute the man waiting your ass!" Randy shouted trying to control his nervousness.

Seth looked up with teary eyes" I'm scared Randy I can't," Seth got up.

Randy sighed" Do we have to go through this every fucking night? come on Seth!" Randy grabbed his arm" Please Randy i'm really scared,"Seth in a shaky voice said tears falling" It's the same as last night nothing new, come after me or else, I don't want to hurt you!" Randy in serious tone said walking out.

x

Randy got downstairs and saw Tony at the door way" Where are you going Mr Tony?" Randy screamed after him, the Swiss man turn around" I told you bad habit I don't like to wait," Tony commented turning around, Randy ran to the door and stood in front of Tony " Please stay he'll be down," Randy begged.

Tony shook his head" It's too late and I wasted my time," Tony said trying to move Randy.

Seth walked down and stood at end of the staircase behind Tony's back looking at the floor.

Randy saw him" But he is here right behind you!" Randy screamed gesturing for Tony to look behind.

Tony quickly turned around curiously and a big smile formed on his lips when he saw the younger man before him with his beautiful two toned wet hair, shirtless, and his pink lips.

" WOW! he is really pretty like what Dean said!" Tony walked toward him and put his index under Seth's chin lifting his head up but Seth kept looking down, Tony liked him but he wanted to see more" Can you look at me?" Tony said waiting him to look up impatiently.

Randy was looking at the strange man touching his lover angrily but he controlled himself looking away.

Seth raised his long dark eyelashes to meet the taller man's eyes, Tony smiled cupping his cheeks" You're so lovely!" Tony commented trying to pull the smaller man for a kiss, Seth lifted his hands placing them on Tony's chest about to push him when his eyes met Randy who shook his head no.

Seth immediately dropped his hands to his sides giving up for Tony to kiss him, Seth shivered when Tony grabbed his ass cheeks with both of his hands squeezing them.

Seth didn't kiss back he just stood there like a statue letting the man do everything to him while Randy watched Seth's face, expressions and tears that were falling, watching the sadness in his eyes but he just turned his face saving himself from feeling guilty.

Tony start kissing down Seth's neck sliding his hand down to the front of Seth sweatpants cupping his dick, Seth immediately grabbed his fore closing his eyes crying silently.

Tony moved his hand to Seth's chest cupping his pecs and pinching his nipples, he moved away" I can't wait, let's go,"Tony threw Seth on his shoulder like he was weightless.

" Mr Tony you know the rules," Tony looked toward Randy nodding, he ran upstairs with Seth on his shoulder.

x

Tony threw him on the bed, Seth closed his eyes while Tony stripped himself. He flinched when he felt the bed dip, he slowly opened his eyes when he felt big hands moving over his abs down to the sides of his sweatpants.

Seth grabbed his wrists" Please just give me one minute please," Seth pleaded in a shaky voice.

Tony slapped his hands" I can't wait!" Tony screamed trying to pull his pants" Please just one minute please," Seth cried grabbing at his hands.

" No i'm not gonna wait I don't have all night!" Tony grabbed Seth wrists squezzing them hard" Uh.. please ju.." Tony interrupted him by a strong slap across the face pinning his hands above his head in one strong hand looking down at him.

" Don't move you won't get hurt," Tony got on top of him and start kissing his face, neck and body, his free hand moving over Seth's chest down to his abs getting lower to Seth's sweatpants pulling it down with boxers.

Seth was crying Randy's name, Tony flicked his tongue licking his chest moving to his nipples, he looked at Seth" Kiss me boy," Tony demanded getting closer to the younger man's face and cupping his cheeks" C'mon kiss me and I'll give whatever you want," Tony repeated but Seth didn't move.

Tony slapped him again" Kiss me! kiss me!" Tony slapped him in his free hand over and over and over" Please stop please please don't hurt me uh..please i'll do what you want just stop please," Seth cried struggling tears covering his face.

" Good boy," Tony leaned forward and kissed him, Seth forced himself to kiss the bigger man barely could breath because of his tears, Tony let go of his hands, Seth in a shaky hands held Tony's face.

Tony pulled out of the kiss grabbing the condom and rolling it over his hard massive cock, he wrapped his fist around Seth's shaft stroking him, Seth moaning in pain tears streaming from either sides of his face.

Tony threw one of his legs over his shoulder and without any preparation in one swift thrust he pierced the younger man with his hard cock.

" Randy! uh.." for Seth Tony was huge and was tearing him and that hurt so badly but as for Tony Seth was so tight and nice so he enjoy it.

Seth screaming" C'mon boy scream louder I love your screams, scream for me boy as loud as you can!" Tony was pump inside of him in a fast pace nails digging in Seth's hips leaving red marks over Seth's body.

He wrapped his hand around the younger man's cock stroking him roughly. Seth didn't stop screaming and crying Randy's name luckily that didn't bother Tony for now.

x

Randy was drinking beer downstairs tears falling what surprised him that Seth was screaming his name every time he got fucked, he was like an asshole and Seth forgave him, he didn't know how could he endure his lover screaming and do absolutely nothing about it.

He got up walking toward the stairs stopping there and closing his eyes" I'm so sorry," he cried getting back to his seat.

x

After one hour Tony came downstairs with a big smile" That was amazing uh I mean I can't even describe it one slap and he'll do whatever you want I like the boy so much!" Tony commented shoving his hands in his pockets.

Randy's eyes widened" What! did you slapped him?" his fists clenched when Tony nodded smiling" He refused to kiss me and I give him few slaps and he begged me to stop and that he'll do it and he did, he was calling your name and I slapped hundred time but he refused to call mine, I felt sorry for him so I stopped,".

Randy was looking at him with his piercing blue eyes, he wanted to kill him but stopped himself" Anyway I never had a sex like that he was so tight and I fucked him dry when I didn't find a lube, he is probably sore," Tony laughed and Randy was boiling from inside.

" It's pay time sorry I didn't prepare myself for this amazing night so I only have $3000 in my car I hope you except them but next time I promise to give you triple, next time will be better promise, so walk me to my car to give it to you," Randy sighed following him out.

x

Randy came back with the money and stood at the end of the staircase rubbing the back of his neck, he walked up step by step toward their bedroom door.

He opened the door and slowly stepped in closing the door, he could only hear Seth sniffles and sobs, he stepped closer to the bed and saw his boyfriend holding his stomach cum covering his body looking at the ceiling with tears falling, he sat on the bed when he thought that Seth didn't acknowledge his presence till he spoke.

" I..I came Randy he m-ade me c-cum, i didn't know how it's happened I ne..ver had an orgasm with anyone but y-you, why you let that happen to me why? It's s-suppose to be you n-not him," Seth sobbed breathlessly.

" It's okay," Randy soothed his sweaty hair getting up, Seth quickly grabbed his arm" Where are you going? you want to leave me?" Randy's eyes met Seth's red once.

" Bo baby i'll prepare the shower for you I'm not going anywhere," Randy said about to walk when Seth hugged his arm" Not now, stay with me please Randy i'm scared!" the younger man buried his face in Randy's arm sobbing.

Randy felt guilty so he sat next to the younger man pulling him against his chest who immediately buried his face in his chest curling to him, Randy rubbing his back while he cried his heart out and coughing.

x

After moments Randy helped Seth into the shower still holding him, Seth looked up into Randy's eyes" It's okay baby stop crying," Randy wiped his tears and traced his thumb over his lower lip leaning forward to kiss him but Seth turned his head" No Randy you can't kiss me please don't," Seth sobbed.

" Why not! what's wrong?" Randy stared at him with concern" Let me take a shower first i'm dirty and I don't want to dirt you!" Seth was about to go into the shower but Randy grabbed his arm" You need help?" Randy asked, Seth shook his head no" Okay i'll lie on the bed," Randy walked out of the bathroom.

Seth stepped under the shower and start washing his body while his hands shaking.

x

He walked out of the shower with only his boxers on, he walked to his side and slide under the sheets and crawled toward Randy who was sleeping, he lifted Randy's arm and placed it on his waist resting his head on Randy's chest listening to his lover heart beats, he looked up.

" Randy! Randy!" Seth whispered not to wake Randy if he was asleep, Randy didn't move and Seth know that he was in a deep sleep, he kissed his cheek then laid his head back on Randy's chest closing his eyes.

x

In the morning Seth and Randy jumped when they heard loud knocking on the door" Who's that?" Randy in a sleepy tone, Seth was trembling afraid that Brock was on the door" H-he came he'll t-take m-me p-please Randy d-don't let him do that!" Seth in a shaky voice said holding Randy's arm.

" What are you talking about? stay here i'll see who," Randy got up" No Randy please don't open the door!" Seth grabbed his arm" Don't be stupid Seth it's probably someone was knocking and got tired when we didn't open and start knocking loudly!" Randy caressed his cheek walking downstairs.

Seth moved his hair away from his face panting his hand over his heart.

Randy opened the door and a big man wrapped his big fist around his throat pinning him against the wall.

x

A/N: Hope you liked it and enjoyed it if you like review for me please guys any way I always listen to Shawn Mandes song " Stitches" when i write it cause it's close to the story hear it and you'll find out=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	7. Chapter 7

Randy opened the door and a big man grabbed his neck and pinned him against the wall as another one appeared behind him.

Randy didn't know who they were" Who you are! What you want from me?" Randy screamed struggling to get free from the giant man's grip.

" It's me Randy!" a familiar voice said, Randy turned his face to see Hunter entered the house and he stood next to the giant man" What you want Hunter?" Randy snapped still struggling and breathing sharply, Hunter smirked" My money Randy I want my money, I heard that your boyfriend is working brightly these days and you can pay me now," Hunter shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

Randy fought the big man about to get free" Hit him Paul, now!" Hunter screamed and Paul immediately hit him against the wall face first twisting his arm behind his back" FUCK! leave my fucking arm!" Randy snapped angrily, Hunter shook his head" Not before I get my money," Hunter sat on the couch behind Randy who was pinned against the wall next to the door" Or i'll break your arm!" Paul screamed in his ear.

x

Seth heard the voices and he was afraid to get down but he care about Randy more than himself so he walked out of the room, when he got down his eyes widened when he saw Randy against the wall with 7ft tall man twisting his arm.

" Randy!".

Seth screamed and everybody turned toward him, he walked downstairs" Randy!".

Seth glanced at the three men" Seth don't give them anything Seth don't do it!" Randy screamed struggling.

Hunter got up walking toward Seth" Hello boy! we have a problem with your boyfriend and we're trying to solve it," Hunter commented looking at the younger man.

Seth was shaking, how could he save Randy from two giants, he looked at Hunter" W-what you w-want?" Seth in a shaky voice asked" Why are you scared boy we're just talking, listen bring me my damn money and I won't hurt him but if you decided to mess with me i'll tell Paul break your boyfriend's arm the choice is yours now," Hunter stated smirking.

Seth looked at the position Randy was in" No Seth don't give him, he is just trying to scare you d-".

" Twist!" Hunter interrupted him, Paul twisted his arm" Uh...Fuck!" Randy screamed in pain" Randy!" Seth was about to run for him" Kane catch him!" Hunter shouted for his other giant who immediately wrapped his large arms around the smaller man's waist" Please let go me please!" Seth struggled while Kane carried him toward Hunter" Don't hurt him you fucking jerk!" Randy shouted combating to get free.

" Shut up Randy! C'mon decide boy! " Hunter screamed in Seth's face who flinched in fear, his eyes watered"P-please l-let go of h-him.. plea..se don't h-hurt him," Seth cried looking at Randy.

" If you don't want me to hurt him then give me my fucking money!" Hunter grabbed Seth's face turning his head toward his face, Seth flinched" Please let go him I don't have money!" Seth's tears falling as he looked down.

Hunter laughed then suddenly frowned" You don't have okay, Paul break his arm!" Hunter shouted.

Seth eyes widened looking at Randy" No Please No!" Seth cried out combating to go for Randy, Paul twisted his arm and Randy screamed in agony" Randy!" Seth cried reaching his hand for him" O..Okay O..Okay I'll gi..ve money just l..let go of him!" the younger man crying and sobbing.

" No Seth!" Randy yelled at him breathlessly" Sorry Ra..ndy I h..have to give h..him!" Seth sobbed looking at him, he turned toward Hunter" H..ho..w m..much yo..u w..want?" Seth asked looking at Hunter.

Hunter smiled" $2000!" Hunter replied, Seth eyes widened" He is lying I only owe him $1000 don't give him more don't believe him!" his boyfriend yelled.

Hunter frowned" Bring me $2000 or I'll break his arm!" Hunter threatened in a sharp tone, Seth nodded" Okay," he muttered.

Kane put him down and Seth walked upstairs, Hunter gestured for Kane to follow him.

Hunter smiled walking next to Randy" Your boy really cares about you, he doesn't want you to get hurt, pathetic right?" Hunter laughed mockingly.

Seth got in the room and saw the man walking after him, he saw him distracted in watching the room so he knelt down next to the nightstand opening it slowly, he saw the $5000 so he took $3000 hiding them under the bed afraid that if Kane saw the money he'll take it all, Kane didn't notice what he did.

Seth got up and gave him $1000 and Kane looked at the money then at the smaller man" Hunter said $2000!" Kane told him, Seth played in his hair" I only got $1000," Seth replied trying to convince the big man but it didn't work, Kane stepped closer to the night stand next to the smaller man, Seth stepped in his way" I said I don't have," Seth said looking at the bigger man in the eye and he was sure that he'll regret it.

" Move now!" Kane snapped angrily but Seth didn't move, his heart beating hard and his body trembling" P-please ta..ke this a..and l..eave please," Seth begged him in his shaky voice.

Kane got angry and grabbed him by the collar in one hand pushing him hard against the wall causing Seth's back to hit the wall, the younger man screamed in pain falling to the ground panting.

Kane opened the drawer and took the rest, Seth find the strength to get up and jumped on Kane's back wrapping his arms around his neck, the money fell from his grip and he swang Seth trying to get him down but he couldn't so he stepped backward crashing Seth's body between his large body and the wall, Seth gasped in pain his arms loosened and he fell to the ground hurting.

Kane grabbed the money walking out of the room, he got down and handed Hunter the money.

" Great I got my money and a little prize that's amazing right Randy?" Hunter commented laughing.

" I'll make you regret it I swear Hunter i'll make you fucking regret it!" Randy through gritted teeth screamed.

" Let's go Paul!" Hunter called walking out with Kane behind him, Paul let go of Randy and followed them.

Randy fell to the ground moving his arm to make sure that the giant didn't cause any damage, he slowly got up and climbed upstairs and when he entered the room and saw Seth panting on the floor when he was about to go for Seth he noticed that the drawer was open, he ran and knelt next to it and find it nothing inside it.

" FUCK! FUCK! they took the fucking money!" Randy screamed burying his face in his palms not bothering to check on the younger man who was lying on his stomach hurting.

He sat up hardly supporting his back against the wall panting for breath" T..hey didn't t..take all t..the mo..ney," he winced with every move, Randy look at him" What you mean? The drawar is empty and it's all your fucking fault again you're an idiot i told you don't give him but you never listen!" Randy snapped at the younger man angrily" Seth you always get me in tro-".

" Randy st..op stop ple...ase , I..I hide $3000 un..der the b..bed," Seth whined in pain trying to get up.

" What!" Randy was surprised, he looked under the bed and found $3000 and took them out looking at his boyfriend hurting, he placed the money in the drawer and closed it getting up, he walked toward his injured lover.

" I'm sorry cause I yelled at you," he wrapped his arms around Seth helping him to his feet and guiding him toward the bed" What happened to you?" Seth stared at him and it didn't escape him that Randy didn't care about him like he cared for losing the money and that hurt him so badly even his eyes watered but he said nothing he doesn't want Randy to hate him or think that he doubt his love so he stared at him and tried to lie back.

" He crushed me by his body against the wall uh..." Seth winced when his back touch the bed.

Randy was thinking about the money he lost" It's okay you'll be fine, how couldn't you hide the rest?" Seth glare at him" You care about the money more than me," Seth was disappointed by his boyfriend words, Randy grabbed his hand" No baby of course I care about you more,"Randy kissed his palm.

Seth closed his eyes hurting" My back Randy hurts me," Seth whined, Randy leaned forward and kissed his forehead" Have some rest and you'll be fine," Randy pulled the sheets over Seth's body getting up and walking out of the room.

Seth tears immediately fell cause Randy didn't care about him and that was the first sign, Seth know that Randy's love that will fade gradually with the end of this two months, he closed his eyes hoping that he was imaging that and their love will last through all of this mess.

x

In the evening Seth opened his eyes and rubbed them from the drain tears, he got up holding his back that still hurt him when a strange smell invaded his nose, it most be Randy trying to cook again, a small smile formed on his lips at the thought of his boyfriend cooking.

He walked downstairs holding his back toward the kitchen with a smile" Oh baby you're cooking! that's awesome I mean when the last time you cook I don't even remember it!" Seth joked laughing.

Randy frowned" Hey don't judge me okay!" Randy said to his lover who stood next to him, Seth smiled" I'll eat everything you cook without saying a word," Seth assured his lover, the taller man kissed his forehead.

" Go and sit there baby and i'll bring your plate," Seth nodded walking toward the kitchen table.

Randy brought his plate with orange juice and placed it in front of him, he brought his plate and sat across from his lover" How you feel? I mean your back," Seth winced at the mention of his back," Believe it or not I forgot about it till you mention it," Randy ruffled his hair laughing, Seth pushed his hand laughing.

" Stop Randall I'm hungry," Seth whined with Randy full name, Randy looked at him" Really Randall? I told not to call me that," Randy replied smiling, Seth laughed grabbing his fork" Let's eat i'm so so hungry," Seth cut the meat steak and took the first bite and chewed it tasting it, he swallowed smiling.

" Umm Randy it's great I liked the taste," Seth said taking more bites without stopping, Randy smiled digging in his plate, he was happy that the younger man was eating like that after what he have been through and that made him feel a little better about himself.

" I'm happy that you're eating like that but take it slow before you ch-" before he could finish his sentence Seth choked in his food and start coughing.

Randy grabbed the water" Drink some water Seth," Randy held the glass for him getting up, Seth kept coughing and Randy hit him on the back repeatedly" Uh..R..Randy no.." Seth coughed his back hurting him but Randy didn't stop, Seth grabbed his hand" Uh..my b..back hurts me uh.." Seth coughed, Randy smiled at him.

x

They finish their dinner and Randy start cleaning, Seth walked to him" Randy can we watch a movie?" Randy walked toward the kitchen holding the empty plates Seth behind him," Okay just let me clean up go watch tv while I finish this," Randy kissed his head, Seth smiled walking out.

x

Cleaning took Randy quarter and Seth was watching tv alone when he heard a knock on the door, he sat up looking at the wall watch and it was 9:30 the time when some strange man showed up, he placed his hand over his beating heart breathing sharply.

" I'll open," Randy walked toward the door and before he reached it the younger man got up and ran to him clinging to his back wrapping his arms around his waist to hide himself" What's wrong Seth?" Randy turned his head to look at the shorter man behind, Seth lifted his head.

" I'm scared Randy," Seth admitted pressing his head against Randy's back.

Randy smiled then opened the door and saw a bald tall muscular man standing in front of him.

" Hi! is this Randy's house?".

" Who you are?" Randy asked and his lover still clinging to him, the man laughed" I'm Dave Batista and I'm here to spend some money and have fun with the hot boy," Dave replied smiling with a wink.

When Seth heard him his grip tightened around Randy's waist but he kept his head against the taller man's back" Okay come in," Randy moved to the side so Dave could step in.

Dave stepped in walking toward the couch, Randy closed the door while he was trying to unwrap Seth arms but he tightened it even more" Stop Seth you're embarrassing me!" Randy whispered but Seth refused to listen" I'm scared!" he muttered against his back" Seth don't act like kids and upset me," Randy start to lose it.

Dave turned around and saw them arguing" Excuse me I want the boy," Batista said looking at him, Randy looked up and didn't know what to say" Actually he is here," Randy faked a smile" C'mon Seth move!" Randy whispered looking up at the question look on Dave face" Don't tell me that you're the boy cause I'm not interesting at all," Dave commented in a serious tone.

Randy didn't like what Dave said at all but he couldn't say anything to bother him so he remain silent" Tell me to leave if the boy is you," Dave repeated" No i'm not the boy!"Randy stated in a tone, Dave know that Randy isn't the boy but he likes to push people to their limits" Who's that hanging on your back your little son or something? or he is the boy?" Dave walked toward them.

" No he is not my son i'm not that old, his name is Seth and not the boy, and I didn't think you're gay who sees you thinks that half the city women get fucked by you!" Randy said looking him in the eye like he was saying one by one, Dave smirked in return" Looks deceives Randy!" Dave shot back, Randy smiled at him both daring each others.

Dave looked behind Randy" Can you turn around I can't stand seeing your face," Dave dared Randy to say something, he closed his eyes and his jaw tightened but he said nothing.

During all this Seth was burying his face in Randy's back and his eyes close hoping things doesn't work.

Randy turned around so Dave could see Seth, the bald man smiled when he saw the two toned man" WOW! He is your friend or boyfriend I should kill you cause you don't deserve him AT ALL!" Batista commented looking at Randy.

Seth flinched when Batista caressed his hair and squeezed Randy's waist tightly" Can you open your eyes darling?" Dave said.

Seth slowly raised his long eyelashes meet the harsh gazes, he gasped and his heart stopped he immediately step backward breathing hardly" WOW! You got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!" Dave said taking steps toward the younger man, Seth kept retreating till his back hit the wall.

Dave got closer and closed the gap between them, Seth closed his eyes turning his face away when Dave tried to touch him" I love the shy ones, deal man now let's go upstairs," Dave said to Randy.

Seth's heart dropped to his feet when he heard that word, he didn't want that but he have no choice.

Dave pressed his body against Seth's smaller one wrapping his arms around him.

Seth looked toward Randy who immediately looked away walking toward the couch lightening his cigarette like he wasn't his boyfriend, the things start to change and Randy won't stop disappointing him, he knew from the beginning that Randy will change, Seth loved when Randy cook for him and when he hit him on the back, but now he wasn't that same.

His tears fell when Dave pulled him closer and start to place kisses over his neck sliding his hands underneath Seth's t-shirt and start rubbing his tender skin, he lifted him in his arms guiding him upstairs.

x

Dave threw him on the bed and Seth immediately sat up looking at Dave stripping himself , he crawled on the bed toward the younger man and pushed him to lie on his back, he got on top of him attacking his small lips with hard hungry kisses that Seth never return, he felt the bigger man nails clawing at his body from underneath his t-shirt then he pulled the t-shirt off letting out loud groan.

" You got a beautiful body although that you're so skinny!" Dave commented laughing.

He grind his hips against Seth's so he could feel his hardness" I'm sure your dick is a masterpiece," Dave rubbed his pecs pressing his thumbs against his nipples, Seth closed his eyes at the tears.

Dave moved down to his abs moving to the belt that's when Seth grabbed his wrists" Please wait I just want something from you," Seth held his hands shaking" Sure anything," Dave said.

Seth tears fe" Please don't hu..rt m..e pl..ease," Seth sobbed looking at the older man, Dave smiled" Okay I understand you, if you don't want me to hurt you I want you to ride me!" Seth eyes widened when Dave said that he never did that to anyone but Randy and he swore to himself to do it with Randy only.

" I'm not gonna do that you're not better than the others do whatever you want it's the same anyway," Seth said in a sad low tone tears falling, he opened the belt and threw it away pulling his pants down only leaving his boxers, he lied back" D..do it fa..st i'm yours!" Seth sobbed.

Dave shrugged pulling the younger man boxers down" Wow boy like what I said masterpiece!" He leaned forward and start placing kisses on the base of his dick then took the head into his mouth, Seth gasped tightening his grip on the sheets, he sucked him a little then pulled out of his mouth, the bigger man spread his legs wide and positioned himself against Seth entrance, Seth pulled the lube and extend it to the him, Dave smirked.

" You want me to use it boy are you scared of my big dick? I guess you should!" Dave slapped the bottle away from Seth's hand, his wide red eyes followed the bottle" Cause I'm not gonna use it, remember you choose that, no lube no preparation, nothing, I'll fuck you dry like a bitch!" Dave laughed.

" You all the same, finish fast!" Seth lied back.

Dave pushed in harshly" Uh..mm!" Seth was tearing from inside, the pain was sharp inside and all he could do moaning in pain tears on either sides of his face" Uh..fuck you're so tight like a fucking virgin!" Dave groaned thrusting fast and hard.

" Uh...R..Randy wh..ere ar..e y..you R...Randy uh..." Seth screamed arching his back with every thrust" Don't call him baby it's Dave!" Dave wrapped his fist around the smaller man's dick stroking him, the younger man gripped the sheets tightly" Randy uh.." he sobbed.

Dave look down and saw some blood" You're lucky the blood will wet you!" Dave commented quickening his thrusts.

x

One Hour Later

Dave got dressed leaving the smaller man crying and coughing, he got up and ran toward the bathroom and start puking.

Dave smiled" It's Dave's effects baby!" he laughed walking out of the room.

Randy was standing at the end of the staircase his hands over his ears.

" Hi!" Dave tugged at his shirt, he turned around to face him" It's time ro pay," Dave pulled out his cheque book and write Randy's name on it and writing $5000.

" I guess it's enough right? But it's nothing compare to what he made me feel i'll be here next Wednesday," Dave said walking out.

Randy ran upstairs and into the room. He heard Seth puking and coughing, he put the cheque in the drawer and sat at the edge of the bed listening to his boyfriend throwing up hard.

Seth emptied everything he ate and kept puking hard.

After ten minutes the sounds stopped.

Seth was sitting on the floor his back against the door and his hands around his stomach tears streaming on his face crying silently, he looked at blade at the mirror getting up.

Randy got up when he didn't hear anything" Seth are you okay?" he knocked but heard nothing from inside Randy knocked the door" Seth open the door, Seth are you okay?" and there was no respond.

Seth was holding the blade against his wrist crying and didn't answer his boyfriend" C'mon baby please open the door!" Randy screamed rattling the door knob.

Seth cried silently his hands shaking" Leave me alone Randy!" Seth screamed looking at the sharp blade so hesitate to do it" Seth why you're doing this to me? why can't you get over this? C'mon open the fucking door!" the older man shouted hitting his fist against the wooden door.

Seth didn't answer he pressed the blade against his skin ready to cut his veins...

x

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it what you think Seth will do? Try to kill himself again or what? Let me know what you think and thanks to everyone who reviewed to me I'm so pleased by them so please please review for this more cause I know this story will be amazing for and I assure you that your reviews won't be a waste of time=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	8. Chapter 8

He stepped under the douche the water washed his body, he pressed the blade hard but stopped when Randy screamed again and heard the sound of the gun being loaded and his eyes widened" Seth i'll count to three if you didn't open the door I'll shot myself!" Randy threatened holding the gun against his head" No Randy pl..ease!" Seth sobbed" One, two.." Randy paused for moment.

Seth threw the blade and immediately opened the door naked and his body and hair dripping water with red teary eyes" Randy!" he slapped the gun from his hand throwing himself in Randy arms hugging him tightly wetting Randy's clothes.

" Please Randy don't hurt yourself please don't leave me please I won't upset you again please," Seth sniffled burying his face in the crook of the older man's neck, Randy wrapped his arms around his bare body.

" Shush..I'm not going anywhere just stop your stupid drama," Randy said pulling from the hug, Seth felt like Randy doesn't want to hug him but he want to make sure.

He wiped his tears looking at his lover" Randy?" Seth said cupping Randy's face" What?" Randy looked at him" Randy, kiss me,"Seth finally said, Randy looked at him for moment" What!" Randy was surprised by what Seth said it's normal to ask for a kiss but not in his condition when he barely can stand and Randy know that the kiss will lead to sex and he can't do it to the small broken man.

" I want you to kiss me, I want to feel that you still want me Randy I want you to make love to now," the younger man stated the fear of rejection all over his pale tired face, Randy sighed pulling completely from Seth rubbing his head" Are you crazy?" Randy didn't want to hurt him more.

Seth looked down and limbed toward the bed and sat on it" You don't want me anymore right? It's okay I knew it'll happen," Seth muttered fresh tears fell on his cheeks.

" Stop saying that of course I want you but I can't make love to you when you barely can walk, I don't want to hurt you," Randy admitted in a tender tone standing in front of the smaller man, Seth looked up" But I want you to hurt me cause I love you I can endure you hurting me," Seth commented trying not to cry but he couldn't, his tears fell.

Randy felt bad for his young lover so he knelt in front of him" Okay if that's what you want," Randy grabbed his hand, Seth looked at his lover with a small smile happiness shining in his eyes" Just to prove you wrong babyboy," Randy pecked his nose with his index, Seth smiled.

" But no sex not today," Randy said to his lover holding his face in his palms wiping his tears, Randy leaned forward placing a small kiss on Seth's cheek then kissed the other cheek moving with kisses along his jaw line to Seth lips, he kissed his lips lightly not too deep, Seth stick his tongue out trying to touch Randy's lips but Randy broke the kiss and got up.

" Why Randy?" Seth screamed in a total disappointment" I know where it's gonna end Seth that's why I stop it!" Randy lied down on the bed his hands behind his head starting in space, Seth turn to him" Leave it end like how it gonna end," Seth told him crawling up to him.

" I want you Randy my body want you," Seth know exactly how to work the older man so he leaned forward covering Randy's lips with his mouth kissing the older man harshly moaning into Randy's mouth, Randy cupped Seth's face kissing him back, the younger man licked his lover lips waiting him to open his mouth but Randy didn't he just kissed him back groaning and driving the smaller man crazy.

Seth straddled his hips sliding his hands underneath his lover t-shirt feeling the warmness of his soft skin, he moved his hands up and down rubbing Randy's pectorals earning a loud growl into the kiss from the older man who moved one of his hands from his face to his lower back rubbing there roughly even the skin turned red.

He moved the younger male's hair that was swinging over his face away, Randy couldn't keep his mouth close so he opened it groaning, Seth immediately shoved his tongue inside the older man's mouth moaning at the sweet taste of his dominate, Randy immediately sucked the pink muscle into his mouth.

Seth hands still under Randy's t-shirt rubbing his muscular chest tweaking one of Randy nipples between his fingers, Randy groaned squeezing Seth hips hard, he younger man felt his lover dick growing hard under his bare ass.

Randy can't resist the younger man no matter how he tried, he loved what Seth wad doing to him every time they make out and how he act when he want something crying till he get it.

Seth pulled his hand from his lover t-shirt down to the bulge giving his lover cock a little squeeze through the thick denim, Randy let out another growl, Seth pulled out of the kiss but kept his mouth close to Randy's panting" You act like you don't want it but your body saying otherwise baby!" Seth moaned in a lustful voice licking his lover lower lip.

" You want me right?" Seth muttered against Randy's lips before kissing them again closing his eyes, Randy pulled away still holding Seth's hair" You know I can't resist you, no body can," Seth opened his eyes looking at his lover in the eye, he wasn't sure what he meant.

Randy pulled him down for another hard breathtaking kiss, the younger man squeezed his dick again and again, Randy arched against Seth's hand.

Seth start moving his hand up and down the shaft, he couldn't endure the jeans blocking him from touching his lover skin so he worked both hands on the older man's belt unbuckling it slipping his hand into his lover boxers squeezing him tenderly pressing his thumb against the leaking head, Randy moaned against Seth lips.

Randy opened his eyes when he felt Seth tugging at his jeans without breaking the kiss, he lifted his hips to help the younger male, Seth pulled the jeans along with the boxers and start stroking his lover hard shaft in a slow painful pace.

Randy moaned breaking the kiss panting" Remember no sex!" the older man reminded him and Seth nodded sliding down, Randy followed him with his gazes, Seth with lust in his eyes looks up taking his boyfriend's hard shaft into his warm little mouth sucking it hard driving him crazy, the younger man swirled his tongue around the head" F..Fuck bunny don't stop that!" Randy grabbed his hair pushing him further on his cock groaning and gasping for air.

Seth was moaning around Randy's dick deep throating him, his hand wrapped around what he couldn't fit in his mouth" Uh Seth fuck!".

After a few thrusts Randy exploded into the younger man's mouth with a loud growl, Seth swallowed all what his boyfriend offered moaning in pleasure, he pulled out after swallowing every drip licking the head clean.

Randy pulled him by the hair up kissing him slowly enjoying his taste on the younger man's tongue, the smaller man pulled out and laying his head on Randy's chest falling a sleep, Randy kissed the top of his head closing his eyes.

x

At 3:00 AM Seth opened his eyes hurting he moved a little and saw a few blood spots on the white sheets" Uh..no!" he muttered opening the drawer and pulling out a clean napkin, he placed it on his bloody opening flinching in pain, he pulled the moisturizer out of the drawer squezzing a small amount on his index and spread it on his sore opening" Uh.." Seth whined and his eyes watered.

Randy opened his eyes at Seth's whines, he lifted his head and saw him spreading ointment on his ass" Are you okay?" Randy looked at him, Seth looked behind at his boyfriend" No i'm sore and I can't sleep I'm trying to sleep," Seth was surprised when Randy lied back" You'll be fine after you finish," closing his eyes and turning it to the other side returning to a deep slumber,Seth blinked a few times then lied back.

Why Randy didn't care that he was hurting? They were good hours ago the love and worry was in Randy eyes hours ago but now he didn't care, he didn't even try to help him at least soothe his back but he didn't and that hurt him so badly but he know that things will change and he should prepare himself for the worse from now on but the younger man didn't care if Randy didn't care about him or love him he know that he love that man.

He wiped his tears closing his eyes but he couldn't sleep cause every inch of his body hurts, he sat up looking at the window waiting the sleep to come.

x

The sun came out and he finally felt sleepy, he lied down on Randy's chest closing his eyes, Randy opened his eyes and saw Seth on top of him" Seth! move away," Randy pushed him away" Randy leave me I just slept!" Seth muttered sleepily, Randy sat up" Just get away!" Randy snapped pushing the smaller man.

Randy was angry and wasn't in the mood to deal with Seth he needed a cigarette and he needed it immediately but he also doesn't have any cigarettes and that's what upsets him more, Randy got up" Randy! You know I can't sleep if I wake up!" Seth whined about to cry.

Randy noticed the blood stains on the sheets and find it as a pretext to start a fight" What the fuck! What did you do Seth your fucking blood covering the damn sheets!" Randy screamed angrily looking at the younger man who was trying to get some sleep but he said nothing and that upset Randy more, the older man pushed him hard to get his attention.

" What Randy!" Seth lifted his head" Get your stupid ass up you stained the fucking white sheets with your fucking blood!" Randy screamed trying to pull the sheets, Seth sighed" But it's not my fault Randy, I'm sorry but of course I'll bleed after last night!" Seth barely could reply cause he was so tired.

Randy stopped what he was doing and squinted at the younger man with his blue piercing eyes" What did you say? are you saying that I'm the reason?" Randy yelled pushing him from the bed, Seth fell to the ground with loud thud" Uh..Randy I swear I didn't say that, I said it's not my fault that's all I said!" Seth shouted, Randy rushed to the other side of the bed grabbing the younger man's jaw tightly.

" That what you meant i'm the reason huh? You're the reason we lost the money and you'll pay for your mistakes!" Randy shouted in the younger man's face who flinched grabbing his wrist" Randy you're hurting me, I didn't take the lend in the first pl-" before he could continued Randy shut him with a hard slap across the face.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Randy shoved him hard to the ground.

Seth placed his hand over his red pulsing cheek, his eyes watered and his heart aching cause he didn't mean to upset the older man at all but he always blame him, Seth know it's the fate that made them lose the money but Randy kept on blaming him.

" I-I d-didn't d-do any-thing!" he cried with hot tears burning his eyes, Randy turned to him grabbing his hair" I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP i DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!" Randy pushed him again to the ground walking toward the bathroom.

He stopped when he heard the younger man sniffling louder pulling his t-shirt and putting it on and pulling his jeans on as well, he supported himself by the bed barley could get up walking slowly toward the door.

" Where are you going?" Randy screamed making the younger man stop in his track without turning around" I'll t..take a w..walk," Seth in a shaky voice replied walking out of the room and out of the house.

x

He walked slowly to the nearby park crying. He sat on their bench remembering the first time they sat on in their anniversary when they moved on to Pensacola.

FLASHBACK

Randy was sitting Seth's head in his lap and playing in his two toned hair" Randy i love this place I hope we can find a job here," Randy kissed his head" I have something to give you," Seth sat up cause he love surprises" What! what!" Seth was excited" Randy pulled out a brown bag.

" You know I should get a kiss first," Randy pointed at his mouth, Seth sighed leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the older man lips quickly pulling away" Now give it to me," Seth whined with a cute pout.

Randy laughed" Okay, I it find weird that you didn't remember our anniversary so happy anniversary babyboy," Randy handed him the bag and smiled when he saw black t-shirt with the words 'I love you baby' in red writing on it.

" I loved it baby," Seth jumped on him making the older lie back on the bench, he kissed him hard on the lips sucking them furiously moaning, he pulled away looking down at the older man" I love you Randy Keith Orton but, you'll be idiot if you think that I forgot our anniversary!" Seth got up pulling a small brown envelope handing it to the older man.

" Happy anniversary Randy!" Seth said, Randy smiled taking the small gift opening it immediately, he smiled when he saw a small red ring" Wow are you proposing to me?" Randy joked laughing while he put the ring in his ring finger, Seth slapped him hard on the chest.

" You should do that not me, it's just a gift baby," Seth turned his head, Randy grabbed him by the hair roughly pulling him for a rough passionate kiss, he pulled out only when he made sure to turn the younger man small lips red.

He kept his grip on Seth's hair pressing their foreheads together" I love Seth Colby Rollins and no matter what I'll love you for the rest of my life and I won't let you down and anyone would touch you will be dead!" Seth laughed but Randy shut him with another hard kiss...

END OF FLASHBACK

Seth cried more at the memory, he love Randy no matter what cause he know that Randy is his no matter what happened but his heart was hurting him at the way Randy changed because of the money, he know that Randy will not leave him or he hoped that he won't, he covered his face crying.

x

Randy was on the couch smoking his fourth cigarette, he put it down in the ashtray, he felt guilty for hurting his lover but he have those anger issues that controls his brain sometimes and that wasn't good excuse cause in that moment he felt like he had to hurt the younger man he didn't know why but he felt nothing when he hit him.

There was no love no care nothing he wanted to hurt him so badly, maybe because he was sleeping with other men but it wasn't his fault or let's say his choice, he was the one who forced him into that but he didn't know why he felt like he hate him, Randy shook his head at these thoughts telling himself that everything will be fine cause he know that Seth can not be mad at him and that he'll forgive him, he got up walking towards the kitchen.

x

Seth wiped his tears focusing on the ground, he saw someone sitting next to him but he didn't bother himself to look up" You feel lonely?" The deep voice asked, Seth nodded" So much," Seth replied without looking up, he was desperately in need to talk to someone so he openly replied" It's hard to explain," he said.

The man smiled" Trust me maybe I can help you," he told the younger man" I don't think so it's my boyfriend he hits me and treat me in a bad way, I love him and I know that he love me but things are so complicated I don't blame him," Seth cried looking up, his eyes widened at the man next to him.

" B-Brock! W-hat y-ou wa-nt?" Seth stammered, Brock smiled grabbing his wrist roughly" You boy," Brock pulled him closer to his body, Seth tried to free his hand but Brock was way stronger than him...

x

A/N: What you think Brock is gonna do to poor Seth? Will he hurt him or do other things? This is the update hope you like it, guess it's not good chapter but tell me what you think any thoughts, ideas are welcomed so please review=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	9. Chapter 9

Seth crawled back trying to get away" P-please l-let g-go m-e p-please!" Seth cried still pulling on his hand" Relax boy why you're always scared, i'm not gonna hurt you i'm trying to help you,".

Brock was talking and the younger man was terrified, he was trembling in fear thinking in some way to get away from his filthy hands.

" I'll give you an offer I'll let your boyfriend live and cancel the lend under one condition, I want you to be mine for a few nights!" Brock said but Seth wasn't listening at all, the bigger man got closer to him and the younger man immediately got up ready to run forgetting about Brock large hand around his wrist.

" Where are you going boy?" Brock tightened his grip pulling him to sit back down, Seth panicked" P-please let m-me g-go I d-didn't d-do a-anything t-to y-you!" Seth sobbed fearfully. What scared him more that no one was around them cause it was early in the morning.

Brock got closer to his face" Give me a kiss and then you can leave," the bigger man smirked, Seth turned his face away closing his eyes, Brock got angry grabbing the smaller man's jaw turning his face toward his, he leaned forward pecking the younger man's lips roughly, Brock let go of his hand and Seth got the opportunity to push Brock and he ran away.

Brock smiled when he saw him running away" Trust me boy if I wasn't in joy stalking you, I will have you in a fingers snap!" Brock got up following Seth's track.

x

Seth opened the door entering the house quickly, he slammed the door hard leaning against it gasping for air,Randy got up from the couch when he heard Seth gasping, he walked toward him.

" Why you were running?" Randy questioned looking at the fear in his eyes" I-I just w-wanted to get home quickly!" Seth replied breath getting back to normal cause now he felt safe in Randy presence.

" Let's go," Randy grabbed his keys" Where are we going?" the younger man asked following him" To eat breakfast out," Randy grabbed his hand taking him out, Seth was surprised that Randy was acting like nothing happened this morning, he didn't say anything he just follow him.

x

Dean and Roman were making out in their Mercedes, Dean pulled away" Fuck Rome!" Dean breathed still holding Roman's face" You're gorgeous why didn't you just addmit that you like me? you're stupid," Roman trace his finger over his lower lip.

Dean turned his head blushing" I couldn't, Roman since we both love being dominate I was thinking about night with the boy," Dean said looking at his new lover, Romsn looked at him strangely then it hit him what Dean was implying" You mean both of us like in one night?" Dean bite his lower lip nodding" What you think are you in?" Dean asked hopefully that the Samoan man will agree.

Roman smiled then ruffle his hair" You're such a smart ass but you think Randy will agree?" Roman loved the idea but they have to convince Randy, Dean smirked" Don't worry we'll seduce him with a lot of money and I assure you that he'll agree," Dean assured his partner, Roman nodded.

" I guess, but didn't all this thinking made you hungry?" Roman playfully pinched his cheek, Dean laughed" Yeah i'm hungry but stop pinching my cheeks," Dean complained" Can't help it baby," Roman said.

" Aha not yet Rome quite your ass we just kissed!" Dean commented his cheek turned red as he leaned forward to the small window that separate between them and the driver" Drive us to the restaurant Jim," Dean said and the car moved toward the restaurant.

x

Randy and Seth sat on their table ordering their food, when the food arrived Seth barely ate, he was playing in his plate looking around the restaurant, he smiled when he saw the chocolate ice cream, he put his fork down looking at his lover" Randy I want some ice cream please," Seth begged with a cute look, Randy cupped his cheek smiling" Okay," Randy ordered the ice cream for the younger man.

Seth smiled when the ice cream arrived" Thanks!" he thanked Randy grabbing his spoon ready to eat when something stopped him.

Dean and Roman entered the restaurant, they immediately spotted Seth and Randy" Let's see if we can talk to him now," Dean walked toward the table with Roman following him.

Seth squinted at them, he hate those two since the day one, he dropped his spoon and moved toward the window when they stopped next to their table" Hi Randy hi..Seth!" Dean winked to him, Seth made a disgust face turning to the window.

" Hi guys what's up?" Randy forced a smile" Good to see you in this expensive restaurant, everything going well I see," Roman commented looking at Seth" You want to join us Mr Reigns and Mr Ambrose?" Randy said gesturing to the empty chairs, Seth eyes widened looking at him with wonder look but Randy ignored him.

Dean and Roman smiled" We don't mind," Dean sat next to Seth who immediately turned his face to the window and Roman next to Randy" I'll pay for this food,"Randy informed them" Thanks man, there's nothing we like to do more than eating with you and the lovely Seth!" Dean placed his hand on Seth's thigh from under the table making the younger man flinch, he start rubbing and squeezing his thigh.

He felt disgust and his stomach twisted and he felt nausea, he looked toward his boyfriend" Randy I'll throw up," Seth placed his hand over his mouth getting up quickly" But you didn't eat anything," Randy said looking at him, Seth coughed" I'll be right back," he ran toward the bathroom.

Dean looked after him" He is losing weight," he commented turning to Randy" I know, he barely eat one meal in day," Randy replied eating his food" He'll be fine," Roman said with a wink to Dean who smiled at him.

x

Seth was throwing ul with pain in his stomach cause it was empty but he although felt like he want to puke more, he kept on coughing and trying to stop but he couldn't stop the pain.

x

Roman gesture to Dean to start talking, Dean nodded" Listen Randy we wanted to come and talk to you about something but since you're here we'll talk now, we want something from you and I guess you already know what," Dean stated leaning forward, Randy gave him confuse look not sure what Dean meant" You mean my boyfriend?" Randy with question look.

" Yeah we mean him, we'll give you an offer for you," Roman continued, Randy looked between the two" What's your offer?" Randy asked staring at Dean" We want Seth in one night I mean both of us, you understand me right?" Dean continued taking a sip of his drink" And we will give you as much as you want from $10000 to $30000," Roman explained.

Randy eyes widened at the amount of money, he looked down then up quickly" I got it you both want him in the same night, I don't think that Seth can handle that, it's kinda hard to endure specially in Seth's case you saw him he is sick and weak," Randy explained trying to stop himself from saying yes to them.

Roman sighed" We know that but we need that we desire that, you know how men desire and besides you need money and this is your opportunity to have some, we can waste it in other places if you don't want!" Roman winked to his lover.

Randy closed his eyes they twisted the arm that hurt him, he have no choice he couldn't stop himself but if he will agree he have to profit this from every side" Okay, I'll agree but I want $35000," Randy said looking at them both.

" What!" Roman shouted.

" Yes $35000 if you want your wish you have to pay," Randy leaned in his seat, Roman looked at Dean" But-" before he could continue Dean cuts him" Okay we'll give you $35000 for our night!" Dean said and Roman shot him a wondering look and he just nodded.

Randy was surprised, he wanted to stop himself but that didn't work" R..really you'll pay that much for one night it's weird, if I was you I wouldn't do that!" Randy was a little hesitated to do that" So we take this as a yes?" Dean asked and Randy only nodded.

" It's a huge damn yes, i'll pay half the lend in a short while," Randy said smiling, one night will make things easier for everybody especially Seth" Good tonight sounds great," Dean stated smiling at Roman, Randy nodded" Any time you want," Randy replied in a low tone.

x

Seth washed his face and pulled his hair back breathing sharply and holding his stomach tightly, he closed his eyes for moment and heard the door open and suddenly felt a pair of strong arms being wrapped around his waist" R-Randy I-I k-know t-hat y-ou will c-come!" Seth breathlessly said opening his eyes only to step back fearfully, again Brock followed him to this place and he can't stop this man now.

" No baby I'm not Randy but I'm here for you," Brock wrapped his arms around him pressing his body against Seth's, he moved his hair to the side and start kissing his neck" I'm addicted to you boy," Brock muttered against his neck.

The younger man was squirming weakly to get free but his body was so weak" P-please i-i'm t-tired p-please d-don't h-hurt me please," Seth begged in a low tone hopping that someone will step in and help him" I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm trying to please you,".

Brock licked his neck up to his ear lobe" I fucking love your smell!" Brock whispered in a dirty tone hands moving all over his body, Seth kept struggling and fighting although that he was sick and barely can stand to his feet" Damn it stop moving boy!" Brock screamed shoving him against the wall.

Seth was trembling in fear, he knelt down covering his head with his arms when Brock stepped closer to him again, Brock laughed in amusement" You're scared boy! Why I'm scaring you?" Brock spoke pulling Seth by the hair up to his feet and wrapping his large fist around his neck lifting him above the ground against the wall to make him in his height choking him, Seth struggled coughing trying to breath.

" I don't want to hurt you, I just want to taste you boy!" he put him down to his feet again pressing his body against him, he tried to kiss him but Seth placed his hands on his chest pushing him.

Brock grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall, the younger man kicking and struggling his tears filling his eyes" P-please l-let g-go of m-me!" Seth's voice chokes in his throat, he accidentally hit Brock on his leg and that's it for upsetting the beast, he looked at his anger eyes.

Brock slapped him hard and that's all Seth needed to black out falling against the bigger man's chest who stepped back and let the smaller man fall to the ground" Idiot never let me enjoy moment with you!" Brock kicking his lifeless head with his toes walking out leaving the smaller man on the floor not moving.

x

A/N: I guess this chapter's not good enough for you guys but the things not always good, I hope you loved it and if you do please review and let me know what you think=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	10. Chapter 10

Pander Ten

Randy was sitting with Dean and Roman drinking shots" Where's your boy? he is gone since a while!" Roman questioned drinking his beer.

Randy noticed that Seth didn't come back" I don't know i'll call him," Randy grabbed his phone ready to call when the answer came to him by a man ran out of the bathroom" There's a guy fainted in the bathroom!" a blonde guy screamed from the bathroom side.

Randy felt something twist in his gut so he ran toward the guy" How he looks like?" Randy screamed at the man" He got a blonde pa-" before he could continue Randy ran toward the bathroom, Roman and Dean followed him.

x

Randy entered the bathroom and immediately dropped to his knees next to the younger man" Seth baby!" Randy moved the blonde locks away from his face, he pulled him against his chest slapping his cheek lightly" Baby wake up," the concern was abviouse in Randy's tone, the older man noticed a red print of hand on his cheek someone hit Seth and he looked around and saw Dean and Roman staring at his lover.

Randy caressed his cheek" We should call an ambulance," Roman pulled his phone out" No he'll be fine I know!" Randy said, Dean looked at Roman who shook his head.

Randy caressed his lover hair" Baby open your eyes I'm here," Randy whispered to the younger man who start to stirr at Randy's voice, Dean and Roman looked at each other and were surprised that Seth wake up to Randy's voice when he whispered to him, he slowly opened his eyes and the tears immediately filled them.

" R-Randy y-you a-are h-here!" Seth whispered in a low tone barely Randy could hear him, the older man kissed his forehead" Yeah baby, are you okay?" Randy cupped his cheek moving his thumb over his cheekbone.

Seth blinked slowly and tiredly nodded trying to get up" You can stand?" his lover asked helping him" Y-yeah," Seth replied getting up, when Randy let go of him he start to sway and fell but Randy wrapped his arms around his waist" I got you," Randy held him against his body" I'll give you a ride," Dean offered looking at Roman, Randy looked at him" Thanks,".

Randy guide Seth out and helped him into the car sitting next to him in a side while Dean and Roman in the other.

The younger man rested his head on Randy's shoulder closing his eyes not wanting to face those two" Are you sure he don't need a doctor?" The blonde man looked at Randy who nodded" He will be okay, right baby?" Randy looked at him, the smaller man only nodded with his eyes close.

" Good but he have to get some rest we want him to feel alright," Roman commented winking to Dean, Randy cupped his lover cheek" He'll be fine in the evening," Randy said looking down at his boyfriend with pain in his heart.

x

They reached the house and got out, Randy held the smaller man' s waist" Thanks guys!" Randy waved to them as they drove away.

Randy carried the smaller man in his arms, they entered the house and Randy took him to the bedroom, he placed him on the bed taking his sneakers and socks off pulling the cover over his body, he knelt next to him, Seth eyes were close" Don't sleep I'll bring you some fruits," Randy kissed his forehead.

x

Randy brought his boyfriend the fruits and made Seth eat them then lied him back and lie next to him, he pulled him against his chest caressing his hair till he fell a sleep.

xx

He was running when he felt a large hand grabbing his hair" Please leave me please!" he was crying trying to grab the hand in his hair" You're mine little bitch so don't move!" the familiar voice told him and he know exactly who the voice belongs to, he turned around to see Brock who attacked him with kisses all over his face and neck.

Seth was fighting hard but the man was a beast" Please let me go please!" Seth sobbed and cried" I'll fuck you hard till you call my name!" Brock screamed loudly making Seth frighten and cry more" Randy help me please Randy please don't let him do that to me I love you!" Seth screamed with heart pain.

Brock laughed loudly" No slut it's Brock you'll call Brock!" Brock screamed slapping the younger man without stopping, Seth felt so weak so he gave up and stop fighting the beast, he felt Brock ripping his t-shirt and unbuckling his pants" No please no don't do that please," Seth sobbed and felt that he can't move when Brock start to pull his pants down" No no...

x

" NO!" Seth jumped from his sleep shivering sweat covering his forehead and body breathing heavily" Please no!" he looked around the room to make sure that Brock wasn't there then he realized that it was a dream.

He slowly got up and made his way toward the bathroom opening the faucet splashing the water over his face his breath start to steady, he dried his face walking out toward his closet, he pulled out his favourite; the black t-shirt of their anniversary and some sweats.

He took off his clothes and put the new ones on, he looked out of the window and noticed that it's already dark so he stretched his arms feeling a little better than the morning.

He walked downstairs and smiled when he saw Randy in a deep sleep with the tv on so he walked around the couch carefully turning the tv off and kissed Randy's temple then walked toward the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and took out water bottle drinking half of it then grabbed an apple and took a bite" I felt a butterfly land on my temple and i'm happy that It woke me," Randy commented walking toward the younger man who was smiling.

He wrapped his arms around him from behind" How you feel babyboy?" Randy kissed the top of his head" I'm good, I'm hungry and have big ability," Seth replied eating his apple, Randy lifted him up walking toward the food table, Seth laughed till Randy placed him in front of the chair" You sit here and I'll make you a tuna sandwich," Randy kissed his lips.

" Oh I fucking love apples," Randy commented licking his lips, Seth blushed looking at the older man with love" Seth baby?" Randy paused looking at him, Seth immediately looked down sure what Randy about to tell him what he already know, he was smiling from moments but he start to acknowledge his fate when he smiles there will be big shock.

" Baby tonight I m-" Randy was cut by the younger man" It's okay Randy I know you don't have to tell me I already know my fate," Seth placed the apple on the table, Randy sighed watching his lover.

" No Seth tonight's not like the others it's different Seth," Randy explained to his lover, Seth was confuse" What do you mean?" Seth questioned hoping for best, Randy gulped not knowing how to tell him" It's just..I mean.." Randy was so hesitated to tell him" What Randy?" Seth got up and walked toward him" It's gonna be like a threesome thing!" Randy finally dropped it avoiding Seth eyes that were immediately full of tears.

He blinked looking down" With Dean and Roman of course!" he whispered not looking at Randy, the older man nodded" No Randy!" Seth said closing his eyes, Randy to him" What!" Randy didn't want that word.

" You can't do that to me, I can't Randy I barely can handle one of those monsters how two?" Seth paused looking at him" Please Randy I can't please!" he begged with tears, Randy grabbed his shoulders and Seth looked at his hands" Seth you have to do that, it's big amount it's $35000 it's half the lend please Seth I'm begging you just one night!" Randy begged squeezing his shoulders.

Seth cried pulling on his hair looking at his boyfriend" Randy I can't d-" Seth was cut by Randy's hand on his mouth" You can do it," Randy said looking in his eyes then moved his hand" Do I have an opinion in this?" Seth in so low tone said.

Randy sighed" Seth when I say you can do it then you'll do it without questioning, I'm your boyfriend and you'll do what I ask you to, you understand me?" Randy caressed his cheek.

How could he do that? tell him to sleep with other men then caress him like nothing happened, Seth wanted to scream to kick and slap Randy but he couldn't cause he love the older man so instead of doing that he grabbed Randy's t-shirt pulling him into a hard kiss and immediately and pulled away crying.

x

Randy placed the sandwich in front of him but Seth pushed it away" I'm not hungry," Seth ran out to the staircase and stopped at the third step when he heard a knock on the door, he went for it" No I'll open," Randy walked toward it, Seth stood there as Randy opened the door and saw Dean standing at it.

He entered the house looking at him" Hi Randy!" Dean winked to Seth who turned his face" Hi, where's Roman?" Randy questioned looking behind the blonde man, Dean entered the house" On the way, I'll be up follow me boy," Dean ran upstairs.

Seth hide himself behind Randy cause he know what is waiting him upstairs if he followed that man, the room turned from heaven to hell, he didn't know why he is hiding behind Randy and why he believes that he'll protect him, maybe in some point his boyfriend will understand how hard that was for the him.

x

A/N: What do think guys, will Randy stop them? Or they will hurt him and Randy will do nothing. Please review so I can give you the next update earlier and thanks to everyone who support me in this=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	11. Chapter 11

Randy grabbed Seth's arm pulling the smaller man in front of him" You heard him, go," Randy demanded pushing him, Seth turned to him" No R-Randy, n-not alone I c-can't!" Seth stammered walking back to him, Randy sighed cupping his face" Listen to me Seth I'm here if anything goes wrong, I'll be here just call me okay I know this time is harder than the others so I'll be waiting you to call me," Randy said trying to convince him.

Seth looked down he know that's a lie but he hope it's not, he looked up with glittering eyes" Promise me that you'll," Seth sobbed with tears wrapping his hands around Randy's waist, Randy closed his eyes then quickly open them" I promise, go now!" Randy promised but Seth legs refused to move, Randy pulled away but Seth clenched his fists on Randy's t-shirt refusing to let go" I-I d-don't w-want t-to l-leave y-you!" Seth sniffled with tears.

Randy sighed" Seth go and don't force my hand, go now!" Randy screamed but Seth didn't move, he start to lose it and the anger got the best of him and start rubbing his face" Go Seth go!" his jaw tightened.

The smaller man flinched closing his eyes but didn't move, he wanted Randy to hurt him, kill him rather than going upstairs, he'll take everything from Randy anything and he'll be fine with it but not with them.

Randy pushed him hard" Go!" another push toward the stairs" Okay! okay!" Seth cried stepping on the first step and turned toward the older man" Y-you k-know R-Randy y-you always h-have b-been here b-but your e-existing d-didn't m-make any difference, y-you didn't do anything in the start a-and I know you w-on't now!" Seth in a sad tone said tears streaming on his cheeks, Randy looked at him sadly he promised that he won't let him down but he broke his promise.

His thoughts were interrupted by three knocks on the door, Randy opened it and Roman entered the house holding a brown small bag.

" Hi what are you waiting for?" Roman rushed toward the younger man picking him up and throwing him on his shoulder" Put me down please!" Seth struggled trying to get himself down" Relax boy,"Roman spanked his butt.

x

Roman entered the room and smiled when he saw Dean already naked, Dean got up" Finally you're here baby!" Dean commented with a smile walking toward the Samoan man, Seth was surprised that those two are calling each others with nakenames maybe that's good they'll be distracted by each other for Seth's own good.

Dean gave Roman a light kiss on his lips moaning" Yeah baby and I'm ready!" Roman threw the smaller man on the bed, Seth crawled to the headboard looking at the couple flirting, Dean took the bag and place it on the bed then start to help Roman out of his clothes touching his body moaning" C'mon get this damn things off!" Dean muttered attacking Roman lips kissing him harshly, Roman placed his hands on Dean's naked butt squeezing it and groaning.

Dean was trying to dominate the kiss but the wild nature of the Samoan man controlled the kiss shoving his tongue inside the blonde's mouth, Dean hands moved through the inky hair pulling on it roughly, Roman pulled out.

" I knew that you're a good kisser but I never thought you that good!" Roman commented kneading his ass" I would like you to fuck me but we need to put the boy in action not just to watch," Dean and Roman looked toward Seth who was trembling" I brought something in the bag," Roman said taking off his boxers, Dean grabbed the brown bag.

Seth pulled his knees to his chest hugging them burying his face in his fores braying that they forget about him and turn to each others" I hope they do it solitary!" Seth throught to himself that's when he felt the bed dip and he gasped when a pair of large hands grabbed his ankles.

" C'mon boy I'll help you with your clothes," Roman pulled him under his body, Dean sat next to Seth's head holding the bag, the younger man wad eyeing the bag a didn't notice Roman unlaced the string of his sweatpants.

He looked toward the large man when he tugged at his pants" Please no! don't take my pants it off please!" Seth begged grabbing the sides of and Dean burst laughing at him, Dean ruffled his hair" You're so cute how we'll fuck you with the pants?" Roman commented still laughing.

Seth was distracted by Roman that he didn't notice Dean holding handcuffs, without any warning Dean cuffed his hand to the headboard, Seth eyes widened looking up" What! w-why w-why you cuffed my wrist please open it please it hurts!" the younger man pulled on the handcuffs trying to hold back his tears, Dean smiled.

" No boy you'll enjoy it this way, I can guarantee this for you, don't fight us!" Dean said, Seth was pulling on the handcuffs and Dean cuffed his other wrist, Seth was frightened in that moment he didn't know what they have in store for him.

Roman pulled the pants along with his boxers, Seth closed his legs" Please let go of my hands please I'm hurting!" Seth tears fell on his cheeks struggling and pulling on the handcuffs, Roman laughed" Uh you cuffed him before we take his t-shirt off!" Roman commented, Dean rolled his eyes" C'mon Rome rip it," Dean said and Roman immediately grabbed the hem of the t-shirt" No please not my t-sh-" before he could continue Roman ripped the black t-shirt to halfs.

Seth gasped closing his eyes" NO!" Seth cried in a loud full of agony voice, it was the t-shirt that Randy brought it in their first anniversary, when he ripped it his heart shattered to pieces.

He looked at the t-shirt pieces on the ground crying, he felt a heavy weight on his chest, he turned his head and saw Roman holding his dick in front of his face" Open up baby aw!" Dean slapped him on his back hard and stood next to him" It's my word you idiot only me baby!"bDean said and Roman smiled at his lover.

" Jealous baby," Roman placed his hand on Dean's hip caressing it with his thumb" Okay only you baby," Roman pulled him down kissing him deeply, Roman pulled out " What we gonna do first?" he asked rubbing Dean's chest" Okay he'll suck you then I'll fuck him while you fuck me and we will alternate on him, okay?" Dean kissed him, Roman smiled" You're a smart ass," he commented then looking down at Seth who was still looking at the t-shirt crying.

Dean moved behind Roman climbing on the bed, Roman grabbed his jaw turning his face" C'mon suck my dick," Roman demanded smirking, Seth looked at him" W-why y-you're d-doing t-this t-to m-me w-what d-did i d-did t-to y-you?" Seth sobbed, Roman looked over his shoulder sharing a smile with the blonde, Dean came from above Roman's shoulder" What you did is being charming and we can't fight beautiful things," Dean simply said returning to his place.

" He is right, now open your little mouth for my dick!" Roman tightened his grip on the smaller man's jaw, Seth closed his eyes with more tears falling as he slowly opening his mouth for the Samoan who shoved his dick deep to the younger man's throat, he start thrusting in and out making the younger man gag.

" Uh.. yeah fuck yeah suck it boy, make me wet and good for Deano..uh yeah.." Roman groaned, Dean kissed Roman's back up to his ear" Are you in baby?" Dean nipped at his earlobe, Roman groaned in respond, Dean moved back spreading the smaller man legs apart and got in between them.

Seth whined when he felt a finger entering and another finger, Seth arched rattling the handcuffs, Roman placed his hand on his chest rubbing his pectoral trying to ease him" Relax boy it's just two fingers!" Roman groaned gagging the smaller man more, Seth wanted to scream in pain but Roman's dick was choking him so he kept on struggling and pulling on the hard metal.

" Good boy uh.. yeah taking my fingers like a bitch.." Dean added the third making Seth bite on Roman's but not too much" FUCK! don't use your teeth!" Roman slapped him hard groaning in pain.

Dean shoved his fingers hard, Seth cried out" That's for hurting my baby!" the blonde commented working his fingers in and out roughly while the smaller man combating the pain.

Dean pulled his fingers out" I know that you want me dry," the blonde rolled the condom on his cock, Seth's chest raising and falling quickly breathing in relief around the Samoan dick who was fucking his mouth till he felt the head of Dean's cock slide inside of him, he start to tremble and his fists clenched while Dean pushing in, Seth arched when Dean became fully inside of him, the younger man groaned in pain and tears.

" Great Deano you made him feel great!" Roman pulled out of Seth's mouth and cutting a piece of adhesive tape, Seth was watching how could he call Randy with the tape on his mouth, he start shaking his head when Roman was trying to put it on his mouth.

" No! no!" Seth muttered pulling on the handcuffs and almost forgot about Dean" Stop moving!" Roman grabbed his face but Seth didn't stop fighting" Ran.." Roman shut him with the tape, Seth panicked and start pulling harder on the metal wounding his wrists.

Roman moved behind Dean while he was fucking the smaller man, Roman traced his fingers over Dean's back sending a chill to his core" I'll be you're first Deano," Roman whispered licking his ear" How you know Rome huh?" Dean groaned thrusting slowly till he stopped, and Roman slapped his ass" Don't stop Dean!" Roman demanded and Dean immediately returned to his movement slamming harder inside the smaller man who was screaming with tears every part of his body hurting and screaming.

He hoped to die, in that moment Randy's name was the only thing on Seth's tongue but his screams were muffled by the tape.

Roman rolled a condom on his dick lubricating it enough before sliding it inside the blonde man earning a low moan from him" I's okay Dean!" Roman said placing tender kisses on the place between his neck and shoulder while he continued his attack to the younger man ass, Roman placed his hands on Dean's hips waiting his permission to start his movement.

" Move..uh.." Dean breathed stopping his thrusts for to match Roman's who start his movement, Roman thrusting inside Dean while Dean thrusting inside Seth in chain, the smaller man was grateful that Roman was thrusting in a slow pace and that forced Dean to move slow in rhythm with the Samoan movement.

Seth was breathing heavily looking at the two fucking abviouse that they like each others treating each others tenderly and leaving the rough treatment for the him, Roman growled as he start picking a high speed thrusting into Dean who start moving in the same pace inside of the smaller man.

" Fuck..uh.. Deano you're so tight and I'm already close..uh.." Roman groaned kissing his neck and moving his hands to cup Dean pecs pinching his nipples making him fall forward placing his hands next to the smaller man armpits while the both kept moving.

Dean looked at the smaller man's eyes that were full of tears, with every thrust the younger man is closing his eyes and the tears streaming on his cheeks, Dean saw the sadness, the pain, the fear all at the same time but he didn't care he just focused on getting what he want from the smaller man, Seth was looking at Dean trying to find sympathy, mercy but he found nothing could help him.

Roman groaned" I'm close baby uh.." Roman squeezed Dean's ass hard marking him moan louder going crazy by the double pleasure being filled by his lover and being inside of Seth tight hole he barely can hold it" Fuck. ..yeah Rome harder.." Dean moaned sweat dripping on the smaller man beneath him, Roman did what Dean asked for and start moving faster and faster with every thrust hitting Dean's prostate, the blonde screamed.

" Again...uh..Rome again yeah.." Dean start thrusting faster inside of the smaller man, the only thing that could hear from Seth was a low whines behind the tape and tears that never stopped.

" ROMAN!" Dean screamed cumming hard inside the condom and his body start shivering as the waves of orgasm filled the condom, he pulled out laying to the side when Roman pull out of him.

Roman removed the condom stroking himself and straddling the younger man's chest, he pulled the tape and Seth was gasping trying to breath, he inhaled sobbing before Roman shoved his cock back inside of his mouth while Dean watched them.

" Suck me boy or I'll hurt you!" Roman kept thrusting inside of his mouth, Seth wanted to end it cause he was afraid of that man hand so he suck him lightly sobbing and trying to breath from his nose, he felt the salty teste on his tongue and knew that Roman will explode at any moment so he closed his eyes preparing himself and in that moment without any warning when he tuern his face Roman semen splashed over his face with a loud growl in Dean's name.

Seth choked when some cum entered his nose trying to breath so he lifted his head and pulled on the handcuffs but Roman was pinning him down with his weight and shoved his dick inside his mouth again, the younger man was forced to swallow Roman's cum so he can breath.

Dean and Roman laughed when Roman pulled out and Seth choke trying to breath his eyes bulge and his face turned red" Deano I'm still horny so we'll take turns on him cause I don't want to hurt your pretty ass with another round," Roman caressed his cheek smiling" Okay it's your turn then," Dean smiled getting up and pulling the chair" I'll watch then you'll watch me" Dean kissed him then sat on the chair watching them.

They did it they were taken turns on him, Roman fuck his ass while Dean fuck his mouth and vis versa but Dean couldn't fuck Roman cause he insist that he doesn't bottom, Seth was calling Randy but Randy ignored him as usual sitting down.

x

Randy can hear his lover calling him while he drink beer and smoking, his eyes red and emotionless that's when he heard a knock on the door he turn to the door" Who's that?" he got up nervously cause the voices were loud and clear to whoever standing on the door, he got up and walked toward the door, the voices stopped a little so he opened the door and was surprised when he saw Seth's friend and boss standing on the door.

" Hi Randy!" Bradshaw greeted and John just stared at him" John! what are you doing here with Bradshaw?" Randy said nervously" We are here to talk to Seth, so call him!" John said angrily.

He doesn't like Randy since the first time they met and he always tells Seth that he isn't that good for him and that Randy is an asshole but Seth always calm him down and they fought in a numerous occasions but John always step back cause he know how much Seth love Randy and he doesn't want to lose him because of Randy.

Randy looked behind then back at the men nervously afraid that Seth will scream at any moment" H..he is not here I...I'll tell him to call you," Randy about to shut the door but John stopped him" Where's Seth Randy?" John know that Randy was doing something wrong and he won't let it slide like that.

" I told you he is not here," Randy wanted to close the door but John again held it" Let's go John we'll come in another time," Bradshaw grabbed John's arm trying to avoid any fight" NO! I'm not going anywhere till I see Seth!" John said through gritted teeth looking into Randy's blue eyes.

" Leave John l-" before he continued John eyes widened when he heard Seth voice calling Randy for help, Bradshaw was surprised, Randy looked down when John looked up gathering the pieces.

He looked up" RANDY ARE YOU SELLING SETH FOR MONEY?" John screamed surprisingly, Randy remained silent avoiding John blue eyes, John pushed him and rushed for the stairs but Randy grabbed his arm" It's not your fucking business!" Randy pushed him back.

" Are you fucking crazy Randy? Seth loves you how could you do something like that? Seth doesn't deserve that from you!" Bradshaw pulled John" I'm gonna kill you!" John tried to attack him but Bradshaw stopped him.

" I know that you'll regret that but it's gonna be too late," Bradshaw told him with a disgust look, Randy closed his eyes pushing him" Get out of my house!" Randy screamed.

" R-RANDY H-HELP... ME... THEY'RE HURTING ME...YOU TOLD ME... TO CALL AND I'M CALLING!" Seth voice came from upstairs abviouse that he was hurting.

John tried to enter the house but Randy blocked him with his arm" You have nothing to do with us I'm his boyfriend and i can do whatever I want to him!" Randy said angrily.

John sighed" I NEVER LIKED YOU AND ALTHOUGH I FORCED MYSELF TO DEAL WITH YOU BECAUSE OF SETH CAUSE HE LOVES YOU I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU'RE THAT WORSE, I WISH THAT SETH WASN'T BLINDED BY HIS LOVE AND COULD SEE THAT YOU'RE A DOUCHEBAG, HE LOVES YOU AND THAT'S HOW YOU REPAY HIM REALLY, I'LL KILL YOU!" John shouted struggling in Bradshaw arms.

" GET OUT!" Randy pushed them out closing the door.

" Open the fucking door Randy!" John knock on it hard" C'mon John let's go, you know how stubborn that man can be," Bradshaw pulled John" But he is hurting and I'm his friend!" John screamed kicking the door" But Randy is his boyfriend and Seth doesn't want help, he need to get away from Randy by his own, let's go and you can call Seth later,"john pulled John hardly," I'll make him regret that!" John was so angry but he walked away with his boss.

x

Randy sat on the couch panting" GOD!" he hit the table with his fist angrily walking back and forth.

x

Roman was straddling Seth chest fucking his mouth again while Dean was fucking his ass, Seth eyes were red and puffy still crying and blood was on his wrists because of how much he pulled on them, his ass bleeding, his body red with slaps and scratches, he couldn't take much more and his vision slowly start to fade till he completely faint, Dean kept thrusting inside of the lifeless body, Roman cum hard then looked down noticing that Seth wasn't moving.

" Dean stop, he's out!" Roman got up, Dean looked at him" What you mean he is out?" Dean looked down and saw Seth out cold" He fainted Dean as you can see," Roman replied gathering his things.

" I don't care, RANDY! RANDY! Come over here!" Dean screamed getting up, Roman stared at him" Seriously Dean, don't be stubborn that's enough!" Roman screamed but Dean kept on calling Randy, Roman ignored him and start to put on his clothes.

Randy heard Dean's voice and he immediately freaked out, did something happened to Seth? Did they hurt him? He got up quickly running upstairs and stopped when he reached the room, his breath hitched, he stood there preparing himself to the situation inside the room, he slowly opened the door walking in he felt his heart fall to the floor when he saw his lover on the bed out cold and his wrists cuffed to the headboard cum on his face and chest.

" W..What you did to him?" Randy managed to say climbing on the bed next to his lover, he took away Seth's hair from his face" Tell me what you did to him? Seth baby Seth!" Randy rubbed Seth's cheek lifting his head up in his hands" Wake up baby I'm here!" Randy wiped the cum from his face then rested his head in his lap, he looked up at the men" Tell what you did?" Randy screamed looking at them.

Dean shrugged" It's a normal sex nothing new," Dean replied pulling his shirt on , Randy looked down and saw condoms on the ground" How many times?" Randy questioned still caressing Seth's cheeks" Few rounds, he wasn't easy to break but in the end we broke him," Dean commented looking at Roman who start laughing, Roman unlock the handcuffs.

Randy grabbed his wrists rubbing the small cuts" We'll wait you downstairs," Roman said walking out followed by Dean.

Randy kissed Seth knuckles" Sorry baby I have to do that," Randy rested him on the pillow getting up and walking out.

He walked down" Give me my money!" Randy immediately ordered, Dean smiled looking at his lover" You're right give him Dean," Roman exclaimed standing next to Dean, the blonde took out a cheque and extend it to Randy who snatch it, he looked down and was fully surprised.

" ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING FOOL ME IT'S JUST $20000 I HATE LIARS DEAN!" Randy screamed angrily, Dean looked at Roman" Relax man we'll give you the rest next week, don't you trust us?" Roman asked patting Randy on the shoulder.

" Yeah Randy we're friends," Dean continued both trying to convince Randy" Okay but I want the rest next Thursday," Randy demanded sliding the cheque in his jeans" Okay let's go Dean," Roman grabbed Dean's hand guiding him out of the house.

Randy sighed closing his eyes rubbing the back of his head then he walked upstairs entering the room and made his way toward the bathroom grabbing a wet towel and the first aid kit.

He climbing on the bed and heard Seth's phone ringing he grabbed it and saw John's name and ignore it.

He tenderly wiped Seth's face and lips and paused for moment looking at his lover, he felt bad doing that to the younger man but life is rough and they play like the fate want them to play but seeing him like that made him feel worthless for not protect what he claimed the love of his life.

He cleaned his chest and abs and grabbed Seth wrists and clean It with aseptic then bandage them, he pulled the covers and his eyes widened" Fucking monsters," Randy closed his eyes rubbing them, he got up and opened the drawer taking out the moisturizer and clean napkin, he was hurting at that sight cause he couldn't imagine what the younger man endured in this night and he didn't help him, he didn't know why he couldn't move in that moment maybe he doesn't care anymore, what? That mean that what Seth said is right.

He shook his head" I love him," Randy muttered wiping the drain blood from the younger man sore opening then spread the ointment rubbing it tenderly, Seth winced whining.

He finished cleaning and grabbed a pair of clean shorts and dressed the younger man pulling the covers over his body, he got up and took the dirty towel and the first aid kit back to the bathroom.

He walked to the bed and lying next to his boyfriend pulling him against his chest and closing his eyes.

x

A/N: Sorry for the long chapter but I guess it's worthy so tell me what you think I hope it's not too harsh for reading but it suppose to be like this and thanks for everyone who give a small review=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	12. Chapter 12

In the middle of the night the sky lightened with thunders and the dark clouds gathered one a loud thunder made Seth wince and wake up, he looked at Randy sleeping peacefully he felt empty, he sat up feeling the pain in every inch of his body.

He remembered everything but it was like a bad dream and he was feeling the pain of the aftermath, he felt like he can't breath and need to get out of the room, he leaned down and pecked Randy's lips.

He slowly got up and making his way downstairs toward the front door and opening it walking out with only his shorts and bare foot, the rain was pouring hard and moistened his hair and body he was walking unconsciously in the middle of the street holding himself protectively when he suddenly bumped against a big man, Seth stopped in his place without looking up.

" I-I'm s-sorry," he stammered trying to walk away but the man stopped him grabbing his arm" No, sorry is not enough!" Seth was shuddering in his hands not moving, what happened effected him physically and mentally what he have been through made him give up to whoever touch him without fighting so he stood there in the man arms doing nothing.

x

Randy moved in his bed and find Seth's side empty so he quickly got up.

" Seth!".

He ran toward the bathroom but find nothing" Seth where are you?" he screamed walking downstairs, he froze in his place when saw the front door wide open" Seth, fuck no! "he cursed stepping in the rain looking in every direction calling Seth's name.

x

The large man pushed Seth against the wall and start to kiss him, Seth tears were falling down his already wet cheeks cause he wasn't able to fight the man he got used to not fighting the men while they took what they want from him, the man threw him on the dirty wet ground and straddled him" Ple..ase just don't hurt me!" he said in a low shaky voice.

" No, I'm not gonna hurt ya little boy," he leaned down placing kisses on Seth's neck and bare chest, the smaller man was doing nothing but to submit and to cry silently.

Randy was running when he saw Seth on the ground with a random man kissing him.

" Seth!".

Seth heard his lover voice and he cry harder" Randy i'm not moving!" he sobbed while the man continued placing kisses on his body.

Randy ran to him pulling the man off of Seth and got on top of him delivering punches to his face" You fucking jerk!" the man struggled and freed himself crawling away from them.

Randy leaned over Seth's body who was still on his back on the ground, he cupped his face" Are you okay?" he just nodded with tears throwing himself in Randy arms and buried his face in his neck" Don't leave me alone," he sniffled and clutch the older man's t-shirt" I'm here baby, but why you left the house?" he asked soothing his cold bare back" I-I don't k-know I f-felt l-like the room was c -choking me and I wanted to breathe," he muttered against his neck, Randy kissed the top of his head" It's okay let's go home,".

x

Randy changed his moistened clothes and both lied down in bed, Seth crawled next to him hugging him tightly crying on his chest" Don't cry Seth, why are you crying right now?" Randy looked down at him" I -I'm h-hurting, e-every p-part of m-my b-body h-hurts Randy!" he sobbed in agony" Okay cry as much as you want I can't help you if you didn't tell me what's the matter, I can't help you!" Randy screamed turning around facing away from the smaller man.

Seth stared at the older man's back heart aching cause he doesn't know why Randy is doing that to him, he hugged his pillow and crying silently.

x

Seth was up in the early morning facing Randy with a large smile on his face, Randy opened his eyes and saw the smile on his face and he thought that Seth lost it after last night" Are you okay Seth?" Seth nodded" Then why you're smiling?" Randy turned to him" You have to know,".

" Listen Seth I'm not in the mood so just tell me why you're smiling?" Randy sat up rubbing his face" C'mon Ran remember please!" he grabbed Randy's hand between his own" Umm, it's your birthday?" Seth shook his head no" My birthday?" another head shook" C'mon Seth!" Randy frowned looking down at the younger man" Please Randy remember there's only one occasion left!" Seth begged.

Randy start to look around the room to find any hint, his eyes drifting down and he catch the sight of Seth's ripped t-shirt" It's our anniversary right!" when he said those words the smaller man jumped on him attacking his lips, Randy tried to push him but the two toned man wasn't moving he was holding his neck tightly.

Seth broke the kiss to look in those steel blue eyes" I love you Randy, I love you every year more and more, and I'll love you till I die," Randy didn't say any word, Seth kissed his lips deeply and his hand moved down to rub at Randy's dick and squeezing it in his palm.

Randy didn't feel anything when Seth was stroking his cock, his cock didn't wake up for the touch so he broke the kiss" Wait Seth!" Randy was surprised" What babe?" Seth stared at him in confusion" Stroke my dick without the shorts," Seth gave him a smile hooking his fingers in the waistband pulling the shorts down, he took Randy in his hand squeezing him lightly, Randy eyes widened cause he didn't feel turned on at all.

He didn't want the younger man to notice so he immediately shoved him away pulling up his shorts" What's wrong Randy?" the younger man frowned" Nothing I'm just hungry!" Randy was confused cause Seth didn't give him any pleasure by touching him not like the old days, maybe he was distracted or something, he needed to clear his head first.

" What we gonna do after breakfast?" Seth asked as he got up standing next to the larger man" Don't know, now let's make something to eat!" Randy changed his t-shirt" Me too but I'll take a quick shower cause I've a lot of plans for us!" Seth screamed after him with a huge smile on his lips.

x

Seth was washing his body and he saw the red marks on his abs and pecs, he remembered the painful night before when Ambrose and Reigns were marking his body, he grabbed the loffa and start to rub it over the marks roughly thinking that it will disappear if he did so, his skin turned red and was stinging and the loffa fell from his hands to the floor and he hugged himself.

He stepped out the shower without any towel crying and the water was dripping from his body, he opened the drawers looking for something to wear throwing all the clothes on the ground.

The breakfast was ready and Seth walked downstairs looking in one point not focusing till he bumped against the table" Hey hey!" Randy said loudly taking Seth's attention" Are you okay?" he asked watching as Seth sat down" I'm-I'm fine," Seth tried to act normal for their special day, a loud knock on the door made the small man flinch" Who's that?" Seth said in his low tone" Don't know," Randy got up walking toward the door opening it.

Seth flinched when he saw Brock standing at the door with a wicked smirk on his face, Seth got up clinging to Randy's back" Hey Randy!" Brock said walking into the house without any invitation" Hey!" Randy replied nervously, Seth was hiding behind his back, Brock sat on the couch raising his legs over the coffee table.

" Of course you're wondering why I'm here I mean it's too early for me to take my money right? But I want first payment to make sure that you're not playing with me!" Brock said in his cold tone eyeing Seth and licking his lips.

" Yeah, of course I'm not playing with you Mr Brock, you don't need to worry about this!" Randy replied" Okay, then give me $5000 now!" Brock barked looking at Seth making the smaller man heart drop.

" Okay I'll bring you the money," Randy got up" Stay here Seth,"Seth got up" I want to come with you," Seth pleaded in a low tone" No Seth stay here!" Randy placed his hand on Seth's shoulder pushing him down, Seth sat down eyes on Randy till he disappeared upstairs.

He turned his head and Brock was on him, he flinched fearfully" Hey boy I missed you so fucking much," Brock said as he moved his hand to cup Seth's cheek, the younger man flinched trying his best to push him away but Brock was too strong" P-please g-go a-away," Seth stammered in a low tone" No, I can't," Brock kissed his neck biting on it then he moved his hand down to squeeze on his ass cheek.

" Listen I want you so bad, if you surrender to me, if you gave me your body I'll cancel the whole lend shit and your boyfriend will be safe, what you think?" Brock muttered against his neck licking it" No! no! Please leave me alone," Seth said the tears threatening to fall" It's just one night, I think it's better than sleeping with other men every night!".

" No! No! I hate you!" finding a way he moved away from the beast, Brock stared at him licking his lips" Really boy! You hate me! Fine but you should know that when I want something I get it and you'll be mine willingly," Brock smirked and got up fixing his clothes walking to the front door.

Randy walked downstairs holding the money" Sorry Mr Brock, for making you wait too long but the drawers were mess, here's your money," Brock looked at the money and smirked" That's okay keep it with you, I'll call you so you bring the money to my office," Brock opened the door and left.

Randy was confused he glanced at Seth" What happened?" he walked toward him" N-nothing, h-he just told me that he wanted to leave," Seth was avoiding Randy, the older man sighed" I don't know,".

x

In the evening Seth and Randy stepped in the house holding hands" That was awesome Randy! Going to the park then watching a movie and going to the bar, this is the best anniversary, I love you Ran," Seth kissed his boyfriend a long sloppy kiss.

" You liked our day then?" Randy smiled at him, Seth nodded" Yeah, but there's one thing left," Seth said a large smile spreading" I know exactly what you want boy," Randy looked at him afraid of the morning accident, Seth whined annoyingly at Randy's comment" Please don't call me that!" Seth hates that pitname.

Randy closed his eyes, he wanted to make sure that he still desired the younger man" Okay, let's make little Sethie feel better!".

Randy pulled Seth's t-shirt above his head start placing kisses on his jaw line down to his neck to his chest" Randy!" Seth moaned, just the small moan that made him semi hard, he pulled away smiling at his lover"I want you!" Randy unbuttoned his jeans placing his hands on the slim hips lifting him up and the smaller man immediately wrapped his legs around his waist.

x

He walked them to the bedroom throwing him on the bed and pulling off his jeans along with the boxers" Are you ready babe?" he asked removing his own clothes, Rollins nodded as Randy straddled his legs to place a teasing kisses on his thighs, he moved up to kiss his lips down his chin to his neck.

Seth arched his head when Randy took the hard nipple into his mouth biting it lightly" R-Randy pl-ease stop teasing p-lease just make love to me!" Seth moaned panting" You want me to fuck that ass baby?" Seth whined with a nod looking at him" Suck my dick first!" Randy straddled Seth's chest as the younger male lifted his head while his lips parted and took him into his mouth sucking lightly.

" Yeah..suck me harder baby..if you want me to fuck you good uh...Fuck yeah!" Randy groaned thrusting his cock down Seth's throat" Yeah Seth just like this..Fuck!" Seth reached his hand to touch himself but Randy grabbed both his wrists and pinned them above his head.

" No baby you aren't touching that dick tonight!" Seth whined around the big leaking member in his mouth and sucked hard making the older man's climax come closer but he didn't want to cum yet.

He pulled his dick from Seth's mouth and leaned forward placing a passionate kiss on his glistening lips, Randy reached his hand to pick a condom but Seth grabbed it.

" Randy Fuck me without condom, I want you to fill me up please," Randy smirked" Fine it's your night," Randy took a lubricant bottle spreading the younger man legs, he coated his fingers with the lube pushing his index into the tight entrance making Seth's back arch" Ah..uhh Randy!"Randy rubbed his inner thigh" It's okay baby relax," he added the second finger suddenly making Seth scream in pain, he moved his fingers in and out slowly feeling how warm and tight Seth was.

" Fuck baby you're so hot!" he pulled his fingers out squeezing a good amount of lube on his palm and coating his hard shaft with it, he pulled Seth up and kissed his lips passionately stroking Seth's dick in his hand, he broke the kiss and lied down on his back.

" Ride me Seth!" Seth smiled straddling Randy's hips, he grabbed the cock in his hand stroking it and lining it with his hole he slowly pushed his hips down wincing not stopping until Randy was fully inside" Good job baby, just move," Randy encouraged him rubbing on his thighs, Seth slowly moved up and down moaning at the feel of being stretched.

" Uh..daddy uh..." Randy grabbed Seth's dick stroking him and making his movement be faster" Daddy I'm-I'm gonna cum," Seth slammed his ass down clawing on Randy's chest" Hold on bunny!" Randy fondled his lover balls.

" I-I can't..baby uh.." Randy grabbed Seth hips and start to thrust upward rabidly hitting those sensitive bundles inside his lover" Daddy..uh like that daddy uh.." Randy hand stroked faster and faster and he felt Seth's dick throbbing in his hand.

" Daddy I'm cumming!" Seth screamed splattering his load all over Randy's abs and he collapsed on top of Randy, the bigger man felt the asshole clenching around him so he groaned keeping his thrusts rough and fast squezzing his hips leaving his own marks.

" Uh..uh..uh.." Seth screamed in pain burying his face in Randy's sweaty neck, the older man needed three more thrusts" Sethie!" he was done coating the smaller man walls with his white thick cum.

They lied in each other arms slowly their breathes got to normal, Randy moved Seth to lie down on his back and got up walking to the bathroom, after minutes he came back with a washcloth and cleaned Seth and lie down next to him.

" That was great Randy I love you, this was the best anniversary," Randy pulled him against his chest kissing his temple as both drift to sleep in each other arms.

x

A/N: So what do you think? it's good i guess, sorry for not making my promise about the pregnancy but I guess I had to work it in the right way and I hate to rush in the events so wait on me please=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	13. Chapter 13

Randy's phone went off and that made the couple wake up, Seth whined" Randy who's that?" Randy took his phone to see Brock's name lighting on the screen, he glanced down at Seth and saw his eyes close so he got up and wore his shorts walking to the bathroom.

" Yeah".

" Hey Randy come to my office now I'm waiting!" Brock said those words and hang up.

Randy slide his phone in his pocket when he felt the smaller man wrapping his arms around his waist placing his head on his back" Who was that?" he asked sleepily" Some wrong number," Randy lied cause he know how much Seth hates Brock and he didn't want him to panic right now.

He turned around facing Seth" Seth can you make the breakfast?" Seth nodded with a smile, he took some blonde hair behind Seth's ear" Good, I'll be out for a while and when I'll come back we'll eat together,".

Seth pouted" Where are you going?" Randy kissed his head" I've something to do with my Moto," Seth smiled and pecked his lips" Okay but don't be late,".

x

Randy knocked on Brock's office door" Come in," Brock screamed, Randy opened the door stepping in, he saw Brock busy with some papers.

" Hey!" Randy said standing in front of Brock's desk" Welcome Orton, I didn't expect you to come that fast! Have a seat," he smirked moving the papers away.

" What you want?" Randy asked" Actually, I'll go straight to the point I want you to stop forcing Seth to be a prostitute!".

Randy narrowed his eyes" What? If it wasn't for Seth I'll never get the amount of money that you own me, and you want me to stop this!".

Brock shook his head" Will you please let me finish my words?" Randy looked down" I want Seth to myself,".

Randy looked up he was surprised" What! What you mean?" Randy asked shock all over his face" I don't want anybody to touch Seth for 3 weeks," Brock smirked.

Randy smiled nervously" But I didn't understand what you're implying to," Randy didn't like the idea of Seth sleeping with this dangerous man, and besides he know how much Seth hate him.

" I want Seth for myself for two days,". Randy strayed looking down and thinking about what Brock said" But what I'm gonna get out of this?" he questioned curiously.

Brock smiled" I knew that you'll ask so I'll tell you, if Seth submitted to me for two days you can forget about the lend and you'll also get one hundred thousand, I have a work trip to Germany and it takes three weeks I want Seth to be ready for me cause I have a lot of desire for your boy, deal?".

Randy's phone went off he looked at the lighten screen and saw Seth's name he turned off his phone thinking about the offer.

' Seth will do this for me it's just two nights he'll agree i'll convince him'.

Randy was telling himself, he knew that he'll regret it and Seth may not forgive him if he found out but he'll find a way to work things.

Looking down, he glanced up with a smile" Okay Mr Brock deal," Randy said" Great Orton, you can leave now I'll call you later,".

x

Randy reached his house sitting on his Moto, he stood there closing his eyes" What can I do now? I have to do that, sorry Seth I know that you walked through hell but I have no choice," Randy said to himself sighing.

The door cracked open and Seth appeared looking for him the sun made his eyes glitter and made him look even prettier, he smiled when he saw his boyfriend, he ran to the Moto hugging him tightly" You're late, I ate the breakfast alone," Seth said in a baby tone" Really Seth?" Seth unlocked his arms from Randy slapping him on the chest playfully" You'll be stupid if you believed that,".

Randy leaned forward kissing his lips" Let's eat,".

x

At 9:25PM Randy was watching tv and Seth was focusing on the clock waiting for some another man to knock on the door and to start his nightly torture.

When Seth heard some car noise he hugged Randy tightly waiting for a knock but nobody did.

In 9:45 Seth was surprised that nobody had come yet, he buried his face in Randy's chest.

' What's the matter why nobody came yet? What this time three on me, Oh my god please no!'.

Seth was thinking to himself closing his eyes and balling his fists in Randy's t-shirt.

" Nobody will show up tonight don't worry!" Seth opened his eyes surprisingly" Really?" he looked up with wide eyes" Yeah baby I'm not kidd-".

Seth cuts him off with a kiss straddling his lap deepening the kiss, Randy shoved his tongue down the younger man's throat groaning when Seth sucked on it eagerly tangling it with his own, their dicks rubbing against one another and their cocks stiffened as the kiss went deeper he placed his hand on Randy's dick rubbing lightly, Randy pulled the smaller man's hair backward both panting, Randy looked at Seth's parted lips" You want me to fuck you baby?".

Seth pecked his lips" Yeah daddy!" Randy got up holding Seth in his arms walking to the bedroom.

x

Randy threw Seth on the bed" C'mon daddy give it to me," Seth said in a lustful voice, the older man smirked taking off his t-shirt and undoing his jeans" Take off this fucking clothes babyboy!" Randy ordered and the sub did what he was told.

Randy pushed his pants all the way down eyes not leaving Seth's amazing body revealing piece by piece while he stripped, he licked his lips.

" Lie on your back," he demanded crawling toward the younger man who lied back hovering over him his hands rubbing the sided of Seth's body up and down as he kissed his lips then moved down to his neck then his chest.

Seth was moaning placing his hand on the back of Randy's head as he took the right nipple into his mouth Randy's cock start to leak just by hearing those pretty noises from the man underneath him, Randy lapped on the younger man pecs placing sloppy kisses and biting lightly, Seth arched his back when he felt the wet tongue toying with his other sensitive nipple, the bigger man sucked the nipple into his mouth harshly.

Seth moans got louder when his dominate bite on his nipple pulling it" Uh..d-daddy p-please do it, I can't w-wait!" Randy smirked at the impatient boy that he got, he moved down grabbing a hold of Seth's dick placing a small kiss on the tip, he felt the younger man tense at the touch so he locked their eyes" Don't worry baby daddy's not going to hurt you,".

He reached his hand to take the lube off the table placing it on the bed, leaning forward to give Seth a long kiss on the lips, when he broke the kiss Seth was longing for more lifting his head up and that made the older man chuckle, he moved between his parted legs flicking his tongue on the tip teasing his boyfriend.

He moved down kissing his balls wrapping his hand around his cock stroking him, the smaller man screamed and arched his back looking at his lover between his thighs, Randy opened the lube bottle squeezing a generous amount on his palms lubing his fingers rubbing against Seth's entrance.

Seth squirming underneath him closing his eyes when he felt the first finger slide inside his hole stretching him out, he arching his back when the second finger was in, Randy pushed his fingers further in and took them back thursting them back in, out, in, out, in, out" Daddy..ohh please!" Seth cried out

" Oh baby boy you're so tight, Fuck!" he pulled his fingers out taking the lube and coating his dick with it, he grabbed Seth's dick stroking him fast and rough" Daddy, please uh.." Randy positioned his dick between his ass cheeks pushing the tip inside making Seth cry out loud, he pushed his dick in all the way stopping for a moment.

" Daddy m-move can't h-hold on!" Seth whined sweat dripping from his forehead shaking his head from side to side his soft locks moving with him, the boy looked absolutely gorgeous underneath him.

He leaned forward and kissed his lips roughly pulling out with wet pop" Okay baby boy I'll move!" Randy start moving in and out in a slow pace but Seth didn't like it he wanted Randy to be rough with him" Faster daddy faster.." Seth moaned as Randy thrusts got faster and faster and a little bit rougher.

He grabbed Seth's cock stroking him in time with his thrusts" You like it Seth right? You love me cause nobody can fit in your ass like me right baby boy?" Seth moaned in response crying out as the bed rocked under their sweaty bodies.

The younger man cried in pain when Randy found his prostate" I'm close d-addy so c-close..." Seth muttered biting his lower lip, Randy was hitting his pleasurable spot more and more" Cum for me baby boy cum now!" Randy screamed.

" Randy!" Seth cried out as his cum shot on Randy's palm and his abs, his breath was heavy as he came down from his highs, he closed his eyes, his cheeks turned red while Randy kept on thrusting desperately to get his release" Uh..Seth!" he came filling him up with his hot cum falling on top of his lover, he rose his head watching Seth features with a smile he stared at him happy that the things that happened this week didn't change the younger man a bit, he still love him.

He pecked his lips and got up walking toward the bathroom to bring a towel, he cleaned up himself and his lover, he slide in bed next to him pulling him against his chest and kissing his forehead" I love you Randy," Seth looked up and kissed his lover lips then chest burying his face in his neck" I love you Seth," but Seth was snoring, he smiled and buried his face in his lover hair falling asleep immediately.

x

A/N: Review?

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	14. Chapter 14

2 Weeks Later

x

Seth and Randy were happy without any of the guys coming and fucking Seth, thanks to Brock also their relationship got better and they had sex in every place in the house. Seth was happy that Randy was back to normal and love him like old days.

The younger man woke up after another night full of sex feeling grips, he got up running to the bathroom and start puking and coughing.

Randy opened his eyes" Seth are you okay?" he screamed looking toward the bathroom, Seth stepped out of the bathroom holding his stomach" I don't know I feel grips and I want to thro-" Seth ran to the bathroom again throwing up again, he stepped out after washing his face" I guess it's food poisoning after what you ate last night!" Randy commented"I guess, I'll drink some ginger hope it'll work," Seth told him walking downstairs.

x

All the day Seth's status was the same, grips and throwing up, he stepped out of the bathroom holding his stomach sitting next to Randy" How you feel?" Randy pulled him under his arm" Bad, so bad, I can't eat!" Seth nuzzled in his lover chest, Randy laughed" Of course you're not pregnant, I mean you're not a woman!" Seth narrowed his eyes" What? No! no! Ran-" the throw up came again making him run to the bathroom again.

when he was done he grabbed his phone sending a message to his best friend John.

' Hi! Can you come over tomorrow morning I need you in something'.

He lied down on the bed when Randy entered the room" You wanna sleep now it's too early?" Randy walked toward the bed placing the back of his hand on Seth forehead" Yeah I just wanna end this pain and guess sleep would help," Randy smiled" Normal temperature, okay then I'm gonna sleep too," he slide next to Seth.

" You're shirtless Seth, you'll freeze!" Randy pulled the covers over his small body, Seth uncovered his stomach" Can you rub my stomach?" Seth said with a puppy eyes.

" What?" Randy looked down at him, the younger man frowned" Please, maybe it'll make the pain go!" Seth whined pouting" You're funny Seth, I don't think it's gonna work!" Randy lied on his back" Pease try it for me," Seth grabbed his hand placing it on his stomach.

He lied on his back turning his head and burying it in Randy's neck who turn on his side" Okay," the older man smiled rubbing on his stomach tenderly, Seth closed his eyes not believing that it really did make the pain go a little and within moments he fell asleep under his lover touch.

" How you feel?" he looked down and saw Seth sleeping" That's mean it's better," he kissed his head pulling the covers on his body clinging to him and falling a sleep.

x

Seth woke up first and he got dressed walking downstairs straying for a couple of moments" No, what Randy said is impossible," since yesterday Seth was thinking of what Randy said and was a little into the idea but he wasn't fully convinced.

He shook his head" No no it's impossible, I can't believe what I'm thinking about!" he laughed as he opened the front door to see his friend's car, he ran to him hugging him" What's the matter Seth? Did he hurt you?" John grabbed Seth's face looking for bruises" No no, I'm fine he change don-" John cuts him" Just like the last time he changed, leave him man!".

Seth puffed" John stop, it's not about Randy I want you to go with me to the hospital!" the concern was all over John's face grabbing Seth's hand" Are you okay?" he checked his temperature, Seth moved away.

" I'm fine but last night I felt some grips and I wanna make sure that everything is okay that's it I didn't want Randy to know cause he'll be worried so I called you, you don't wanna go with me?" the younger man give Cena his puppy eyes.

" Of course I want to go, you're my best friend!" Seth hugged him tightly" Thanks John, a lot," Seth mumbled.

x

Randy woke up and put his hand in Seth's spot but he wasn't there, he sat up" Seth! Seth!" he rubbed his eyes" Seth are you in the bathroom?" he got up walking toward the bathroom but Seth wasn't there.

" Seth! Are you in the house?" Randy panicked and walked downstairs in the kitchen nothing, the living room nothing

" Seth!".

He grabbed his phone calling the younger man but the phone was ringing on the table" Where the fuck he did he go?" Randy screamed grabbing his head with both hands his tension rising" Fuck! Did he run away?" he thought to himself kicking the couch throwing himself on it.

He grabbed his head" No, he'll come back I know him he'll!" he start to rock back and forth in his place repeating that Seth didn't run away.

x

Seth and John stepped in the hospital Seth saw the doctor and he explained to him everything was happening to him, they did sme tests but there wasn't any food poisoning" Mr Rollins I assure you that you don't have any food poisoning, you're okay but if you want we can do some ultrasound for you while your other tests come,".

Seth smiled" Yeah I want to make sure that everything is okay," Seth was thinking about the blood tests and he was a bit scared, he lied on his back raising up his t-shirt, the doctor put a small amount of jel on Seth's stomach spreading it with the doppler when the nurse entered the room holding a bunch of papers, she whispered in his ear something the doctor took the papers and looked at the nurse chuckling.

He looked again through the papers" No that's a joke, I mean that's impossible! How could that happened? I heard about it but I never thought it's possible!" the doctor was in shock looking through the papers.

" I know it's weird but nice," The nurse said smiling, Seth wasn't understanding anything he was looking between them" What's wrong? Can you please tell me!" Seth start to panic" Relax man actually Mr Rollins y-" the doctor couldn't continue without laughing.

" Please tell me, why are you laughing?" Seth said in confused tone, he looked over at the nurse" Please nurse tell me why he is laughing?" Seth begged panting with tears.

" Don't worry Mr Rollins, it's good news, I'll let the doctor tell you," she said leaving the room.

Seth looked at the doctor" Relax I'll tell you, but first let me make sure, lie down please!" Seth lied back lifting his t-shirt, the doctor starts to pass the doppler over Seth's abdomen" That's right Mr Rollins," Seth looked the man" What please!" Seth was looking at the monitor trying to see what's wrong.

" It's unbelievable and I know you won't believe, it's just you're..you are pregnant," Seth's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he was in a total shock" One week pregnancy congratulation,".

Seth was speechless, he sat up" Hey wait let me wipe the jel!" Seth didn't care he was looking at the monitor with wide eyes full of tears, he placed his hand on his stomach" A-are you sure?" the doctor nodded.

" Oh thank god, I always wanted a baby thanks!" tears fell down his face as he hugged the doctor" It's look like you love this baby so much already!" the doctor hugged him back" Yeah, it's Randy's and I love them both!" the doctor pulled out of Seth arms hardly getting up" Okay I'll write you the food that you should eat and some vitamins, plus you can't drink alcohol or smoke!".

Seth nodded" Thanks, I don't drink or smoke anyway but I don't eat a lot!" he wiped his tears smiling" No Seth that's not good for him you should eat everything, fruits, fish, chicken, vegetables if you want a healthy baby you have to eat and don't carry too much weight, and no rough sex!" the doctor told him as he writes the list.

Seth blushed then looked at his stomach smiling" Okay, I promise that I'll do the best for my baby," even through that he can't stop Randy but he'll try his best to keep his baby doctor handed him the list when Seth hugged him again" Thank you so much doctor," he smiled at the doctor walking out of the room.

x

John got off the bench walking to his friend" Is everything okay Seth?" Seth smiled" Yeah, everything is fine but there's something new I'm sure that it'll surprise you, are you ready for the big news?" the bigger male grabbed Seth's arm" Is something wrong with you please tell me?".

Seth smiled" John, it's just-I'm pregnant!" John was in shock" What! Are you crazy? It's impossible, I mean you're a man, are sure?" John couldn't arrange his words looking at his friend.

" Yeah, guess it's a miracle, I'm so happy John!" Seth hugged him tightly Seth didn't care if it's possible or impossible what he cared about that he was carrying their baby. " I don't know but I'm so happy for you Seth," John soothed his back when he heard him sniffling" I'm so happy," Seth sobbed" C'mon Seth you should be happy why are you crying?" Seth pulled from the embrace wiping his tears" You're right," he laughed.

" You gonna tell Randy?" Seth smiled" Yeah but not now, this Sunday is his birthday I guess it'll be the best gift that I can give him," John looked down with concern shaking his head" I guess, let's go home," both walked out of the hospital with a large smile on Seth face.

x

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing hope you enjoyed=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	15. Chapter 15

Dean was in his office biting his nails when he heard a knock on his door" Come in!" Roman entered the office" What is the fucking problem? Why he is not answering the damn phone?" Roman screamed angrily.

" You think I know? I'm calling him in every second and he is not answering!" Dean shouted back" Don't you fucking yell at me Dean!" Roman hit his fist against the table making the blonde haired man flinch, Dean squinted at him getting up and pacing in the room.

" I don't know Rome," Roman got up standing in front of Dean who was biting his nails, suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open looking at his lover" Ro you think that he knew that we took the money?" Roman rolled his eyes" C'mon Dean how would he know? Nobody saw us when we stole it,".

Dean pulled at his hair and walking back and forth in front of Roman" Dean calm down," Dean shook his head" No Roman I want him with us," Roman grabbed him by his wrists pulling his hands away from his hair turning him around.

" Look at me Deano," he cupped his cheeks" Dean baby you will get what you want we both will, okay?" Roman leaned in kissing his lips passionately, Dean kissed back placing his hand on the back of Roman's head bringing him even closer, Roman broke the kiss in need of air" Whatever you want Deano I'll give It to you, whatever you want baby," he kissed his forehead hugging him tightly.

x

Randy was sitting on the couch holding his head' He'll be here I know he will come back," he suddenly stopped his movement" What if he ran away? I'm gonna kill you Seth!".

x

John and Seth were standing in front of Seth's house" Thanks John you're an amazing friend," Seth hugged him" That's what friends for, right?" Seth nodded" If you wanted anything call me," John gathered Seth's hair behind his ear while he nodded" Okay," John hugged him" See you Sethie," he got in his car.

Seth waved to him as he drove away, he walked into the house and saw Randy standing in front of him" Hey baby!" Seth said cheerfully" Where have you been?" Randy stood there arms folded against his chest" I was in the hospital, you know I was feeling sick so I wanted to make sure that everything is okay and it is," a big smile was all over his face but Randy wasn't happy he closed his eyes to relax.

" Are you okay baby?" Seth questioned walking toward Randy hugging him" Seth is everything okay with you?" Seth nodded against his chest, Randy wrapped his arms around him" Good, I was worried about you," Randy caressed Seth's hair" Don't be it's all good," Seth said placing a kiss on the hard chest then looked up pecking his lips.

" I'm hungry," Seth said sliding his hands underneath his lover t-shirt" Go and make something to eat cause I'm hungry too," Seth smiled at his lover" Okay I'll change my clothes and I'll go to the kitchen to make some pasta but you'll help me," Seth demanded, Randy rolled his eyes" Okay go," Randy pushed him toward the staircase.

He smiled walking upstairs leaving Randy alone, Randy inhaled sharply.

x

" I have to be careful!" Seth muttered stripping himself, he took out a t-shirt and gray shorts walking to the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror placing his hand over his stomach" I love you baby and I'll protect you from everything," his stomach start to growl" Oh baby you're hungry?" Seth rubbed his stomach" I will feed you and your father ju-".

" Who you are talking to?" Seth flinched turning around to see Randy standing in the doorway" No-nobody I-I'm talking to my-myself!" he stammered dressing himself" Good, the food won't make it self," Randy rubbed his head looking at Seth's body walking in" Just give me a minute I'll be down," Randy placed his palm over Seth's stomach and that sent a shiver to Seth's spin cause Randy touched his baby for the first time and he doesn't even know.

" Baby are you okay?" Seth nodded moving away to wear his t-shirt" Okay I'm down," Randy said walking downstairs.

Seth sighed in relief" I've to keep my mouth shut sometimes right baby?"Seth rubbed his stomach" We have to feed your daddy," the younger man kissed his palm placing it on his stomach walking downstairs.

x

Randy was in the kitchen boiling the pasta, Seth walked behind Randy smiling, he wrapped his arms around his waist and stood to his tippy toes" I love you," he whispered in the older man ear kissing it, Randy turned around in Seth arms kissing his forehead" Finally here now it's your turn to do the rest," the taller man pulled away sitting at the dinning table.

" Okay I'll feed you like I always do," Seth washed the vegetables, Randy reached his hand and took an apple but Seth snatched it" No you're not going to eat it, you'll wait until the food is ready!" Seth placed the apple in front of him, Randy puffed" But I'm hungry and you're so slow," Randy complained.

" No it's almost ready," Seth said putting the pasta in the sauce and move it then put the spoon down, Randy huffed.

" Randy?" Seth said in a low tone, Randy pulled him between his parted legs holding his hands" What?" he kissed his palm" I wanna ask you something but i want a completely clear and honest answer," Seth stated looking at his lover blue eyes, Randy grinned" Okay go ahead ask,".

Seth bite his lower lip not knowing how to ask him the question" You ever.. I mean in our relationship do you ever thought about having a baby? I mean did you hope that i'm a woman to bring you a baby i mea...uh you understand me right?".

Randy burst laughing" What! Why are you laughing?" Seth whined but Randy kept on laughing" C'mon Randy why are you laughing?" his eyes watered taking a step back.

" Okay forget that I asked!" Seth screamed tears falling from his eyes" You're so funny Seth, you want to be a woman and to get pregnant?" Randy commented not stopping his laughs.

" Sometimes I don't understand you Seth," Randy got up standing next to him and saw the tears on his cheeks" Don't start Seth I'm just laughing at the joke," Randy placed his hand on Seth's shoulder" What if it wasn't a joke you'll mock me too, it's not about the joke you always mocking me," Seth said in a low tone.

Randy closed his eyes" It's not my fucking fault that you always ask me stupid questions!" Randy screamed looking at the smaller man who flinched and closed his eyes" Please don't scream Randy please I'm begging you!" Seth cried falling to the ground.

Since the events with the men Seth became so sensitive and he cry at every simple word and Randy doesn't like when Seth do that, it's pain him when he cry cause he know that he is the reason that ruined Seth emotions.

" Stop fucking crying Seth stop!" Randy shouted then knelt in front of him, he grabbed his face" Stop!" this one wasn't any calmer" Okay," Seth sobbed wiping his tears as Randy got up" Finish the fucking food!" Randy walked out.

Seth look down and placed his hand on his stomach" Don't worry baby daddy was kidding with us, he love you and love me don't worry okay?" he kissed his palm again and rubbed his stomach.

x

In the evening the couple were sitting on the couch watching some stupid series that Seth wasn't watching, he was looking at his stomach and rubbing it tenderly, he looked to his side and bite his lower lip sitting up.

Randy didn't spoke to him since the morning and Seth hated when Randy ignore him so he decide to talk to him" Randy?" Seth waited the answer" Huh?" Randy replied not looking at him abviouse that he still upset" Randy please look at me!" Seth whined getting closer to him, Randy huffed turning his head toward the younger man.

" I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to upset you," Seth apologized although that he didn't do anything" Okay, I except it," the older man said turning toward the tv again.

Seth smiled" Good, but you didn't answer my question from earlier," the younger man said playing with his fingers nervously.

" Really Seth, again," Randy huffed turning the tv off" Okay I'll act clumsy and and answer, the last thing I want now is a baby I had enough problems, I have the lend and I have to find a job too and I need to buy a house then if we lived till then I'll think about having a baby, but that's impossible since you are a boy and I don't fuck women and one more thing I won't adopt or raise another people children that's my answer," Randy told the younger man.

Seth was in shock but he won't stop" What if someday I got pregnant?" he asked looking into Randy eyes blue to chocolate brown and again Randy burst laughing" Si..since y..you didn't realize that I'm g..gonna tell you, you're a boy and you have a dick and normally the men doesn't get pregnant okay!" Randy laughed more.

" Okay i'll go to sleep!" Seth got up and Randy grabbed his wrist, he got up and threw him on the couch" No you are not, we'll have sex then we'll sleep together," Roman pinned his wrists above his head and start kissing his neck.

Seth remembered what the doctor said about the rough sex being not good for the first weeks of pregnancy and he know his boyfriend will start the sex roughly and no one can stop him.

Seth struggled underneath him" No Randy I'm not okay please no," Seth pushed him and quickly got up running behind the couch with wide eyes like a puppy, Randy got up" Seth I said I want to have a sex with you come over here, I don't want to chase your ass!" Randy screamed stepping closer to the smaller man, Seth retreating backward" No Randy I'm sick not today!" Seth shouted running upstairs.

" Seth!".

Seth entered the room and lied on the bed pulling the covers over his head trembling.

Randy pushed the door hard open and made it hit the wall.

" Seth!".

Seth flinched under the covers closing his eyes, Randy climbed on the bed straddling the younger man hips, he pulled the covers grabbing Seth wrists in one hand pinning them above his head, the younger man didn't open his eyes" I said I want you and now I'm horny so don't fight me!" Randy screamed, Seth was combating underneath him" No Randy please not today I'm sick, and you're not even hard," Seth eyes watered as he kept struggling.

Randy smiled tightening his grip on his wrists and the smaller man cried out in pain arching his back" Please Randy please," Seth cried even more tears falling.

Randy frowned" Fine idiot!" Randy slapped him across the face then got up walking inside the bathroom and slamming the door hard.

Seth placed his hand on his cheek crying wrapping his arms around himself and flinched when he heard the noises from inside the bathroom and he immediately knew that Randy was angry and then he remembered his baby, he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

" No baby daddy is fine just sleep now sleep for mommy," he wiped his tears and gave a weak laugh" You want me to sing to you? I don't know my voice is not really good," Seth rubbed his stomach muttering a rhythm while he rub his stomach, he yawned and closed his eyes" I love you baby," Seth muttered falling asleep.

x

After almost ten minutes Randy calmed down and walked out of the bathroom and heard Seth snoring, he lied down next to him and suddenly he heard Seth's phone ringing in a low tone, he grabbed it and saw a text from John so he immediately opened it.

' Hi princess how are you feeling I guess you can't keep your mouth shut and you will cause troubles if you told Randy:-) so keep your mouth shut, tomorrow I'll come over and take you out to celebrate your special occasion, love you'.

Randy blinked a few times trying to realize what he just read, his mind sent him to the worse thought that Seth is cheating on him with John and what assured his theory that Seth refused to have sex with him, he never liked that John Cena anyway.

His grip tightened on the phone in his hand" He want to break up with me!" he looked at the younger man who was rubbing his arm in his sleep so innocent for cheating, but Randy doesn't blame him at the same time cause Seth walked through hell in this month.

Randy's jaw clenched looking at the younger man" No Seth you're just for me and nobody will take you as long as I'm breathing," Randy muttered through gritted teeth slamming the phone on the nightstand turning the lights off and lying in bed facing Seth who was curling into a ball his hair over his face.

Randy took away locks cupping his cheek" You're mine boy mine or no one can take you," Randy pulled him against his chest pulling the covers over his body, he kissed the top of his head closing his eyes and falling a sleep.

x

A/N: Hope you enjoyed I really liked what I did, so now tell me how Seth's pregnancy is looking like=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	16. Chapter 16

In the morning Seth groaned when he felt something on his stomach he raised his long eyelashes looking down to see his lover sleeping on his stomach" Randy!" Seth pushed the older man away.

Randy groaned slowly opening his eyes" Why you pushed me?" Randy asked rubbing his face, Seth yawned" Sorry," Seth got up stretching his limbs moaning, Randy stared at him for moment and felt that he can't keep it" I guess you doesn't want me anymore, Seth you don't love me just help me understand our love is over?" Randy sat up waiting for an answer.

Seth blinked at him few times and when he realized that Randy was serious he burst laughing" S-seriously Randy? No Randy don't you ever think about it I mean ever," Seth continued his laugh taking off his sweatpants, Randy got up" Then why you don't want to have sex with me?" the older man continued placing his hands on his hips.

Seth huffed as he put his skinny jeans on then walked toward his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his neck" Just wait a little and you'll know everything," he kissed his lips with a smile" I'll make breakfast," Seth grabbed his phone walking out of the room downstairs.

He opened his phone and saw the message from Cena, he smiled typing a reply.

' Okay come over at 11:30 I'll wait you'.

Randy sighed grabbing his jeans and sitting on the bed, he can't believe that Seth is cheating, how could he do that? it's right that he didn't do anything when the men fucked him but what eased him that Seth doesn't want anyone of them and he forced him but now the things are different, Seth will leave him and he could do nothing about it cause he didn't take care of him in the right way. He thinks that there's something between Seth and John but he have to make sure.

" How I'll know?" Randy muttered then start to dress himself.

" Breakfast is ready Randy!" Seth called as the older man walked downstairs and sat at the dining table" So you have anything special today baby boy?" Randy took the first bite, Seth looked at his watch smiling and that didn't escape Randy but he acted like nothing happen" Yeah me and John have some plans and I can't tell you what," Seth replied taking an apple and eating it eagerly groaning at the taste" Mm.. I love apples," Seth with a big smile commented.

Randy put his fork down and strayed for moment.

' He is not even telling me where they're going, weird that I never noticed that before but no matter what I'm gonna fucking find out'.

Randy thought to himself getting up, Seth looked up" Where are you going? I made the food for you but you didn't eat anything!" Seth said biting his apple.

" I'm not hungry," Randy got up fixing his belt, Seth placed the half eaten apple on the counter walking to his lover sensing that some tension was between them, he lowered his head" You still mad at me? I mean because of last night,".

Randy smirked" No! no! I'm just a little annoyed and I'll take a walk then I'll be fine," Randy said looking at the younger man, Seth played with his fingers looking down" No you're mad," Seth was a little hesitated but he couldn't endure it so he threw himself in the taller man arms" Please don't be mad I want you to endure one day and I promise you that everything will end," Seth mumbled against his chest.

Randy eyes widened at that sentence that's mean that he want to leave me tomorrow, Randy gulped then pushed the smaller man" I should go, see you baby," Randy kissed his head walking out of the house.

Seth sighed looking down at his stomach smiling" Guess he can't wait that's my man, he'll be surprised trust me baby he may look harsh and ruthless sometimes but he have a good heart I know that's why I love him, I hope that you'll have his blue eyes," he rubbed his stomach then start cleaning the kitchen.

x

Randy was walking slowly with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans thinking of the idea of Seth leaving him, he doesn't want to admit it even to himself that he felt jealous when he saw the message from John cause he love the younger man no matter what happened, in some point he felt that he doesn't care about him but he love the two toned man so much to admit it cause Seth is his and only his and he won't let John or anybody take him and when everything end and get rid of the lend he'll take him away from John and everybody and start over with his small lover.

x

After Half-hour

John arrived to Seth and Randy's house, he got out of his car and took his phone out calling Seth.

Randy was standing a few blocks away from the house watching them from save distance.

Seth walked out and ran into John arms hugging him tightly smiling" I'm so happy John," Seth muttered as he pulled away from the hug to give John a big kiss on his cheek" Stop Seth you know I hate kisses," John pushed the smaller man, Seth pouted with a cute look making John laugh and ruffle his hair" I love this look," John commented pinching Seth cheeks hard" Aw Johnny stop or you won't see my baby!" Seth threatened.

John placed his hand on Seth's cheek" I hope he is like you not like that jerk," John wrapped his arm around Seth shoulder and Seth pushed him" But I want him like Randy he'll be cute with a blue eyes," Seth was looking at the sky imagining his baby when John cuts him with a laugh" Randy is the farthest thing from cute he is just like the sneak, do you want your baby to be a sneak?" John teased and got a punch in the gut" Don't talk about my boyfriend!" John faked the pain.

Seth frowned grabbing John's arm" Did I hurt you?" Seth was worried about his friend, John laughed" I'm good baby boy, how's your baby?" John place his hand on his stomch, Seth smiled" Fine but sometimes I feel him angry you believe that?" Seth placed his hand on John's, John took a few errant strands away from the younger man's face.

" John I want you to help me to pick a gift for Randy," Seth told his friend looking at him with hopeful eyes, John smiled at how adorable Seth looks" Okay, you didn't tell me about sex what did Randy say?" John aked, Seth sighed" He is mad and he slapped me last night but I'm not angry guess he couldn't endure not having me but currently I control everything," Seth said with a huge smile.

" Not like I don't want to have sex with him I do but I should protect my baby and put him on top of everything even my hot boyfriend," John walked behind the smaller man and placed his hands on Seth's hips pushing him forward" Let's go chatterer," John commented and Seth turned in his arms" Really I'm chatterer I was telling my baby that and that's bad I guess i'll bad mom?" Seth said looking at his friend.

John was happy that after everything the younger man have been through he still smiling and in love with that jerk although that he sold him for money without caring, Seth really is in love with that man cause he sacrifice his body to save his ass, John love Seth's tender soul he also have a good heart and doesn't hold grudge against anyone and he deserves to be loved and treated good.

" No Sethie you'll be the cutest mom in world," John commented flicking his finger on Seth's nose lightly.

Seth laughed blushing" Let's go," Seth pushed John into the car getting in the passenger seat as John drove them away.

Randy watched them driving away his fists balled on his sides and his blood start to boil in his veins" Really Seth you were begging me to stop the men from fucking you and now you can't live without dicks in your ass, you'll see Seth what I'm capable of trust me!" Randy screamed kicking the tree.

Randy was really pissed cause he thinks that Seth changed onto a whore and he doesn't want him anymore cause of what he saw.

' Anyone would like to take him why he waste his life with a poor ruthless man that always hurt him'.

Randy told himself huffing walking away.

x

Roman was pacing again back and forth so irritated while Dean was deep in thought" DO SOMETHING DEAN!" Roman screamed pulling on his black hair" I can't endure that, I want him I'm going crazy every time I think about his body!" Roman continued, Dean closed his eyes looking up suddenly" What the fuck you want me to do? kidnap him really, you think Randy will leave us?" Dean replied biting his nails.

" Oh really! the crazy Dean Ambrose is scared of some random man?" Roman mocked folding his arms against his chest, Dean huffed" Wait Rome and I'll find a solution just wait a little bit," Dean in a low tone said focusing on the ground.

Roman leaned over the table" In case you didn't notice all I'm doing here is waiting Dean FUCKING WAITING!" Roman hit the table, Dean got up anger in his eyes" STOP FUCKING YELLING AND LET ME THINK!" Dean yelled at his boyfriend, Roman frowned falling back in the chair" Think Mr genius," Roman muttered angrily.

Dean sighed getting up and walking around the table toward his lover, he sat in his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck" I guess you should take care of what you have now and the rest will come later," Dean in a seducing way said, Roman hands moved to the blonde's hips pulling him closer" I guess you should tell your employees to stay away from here cause this ass," Roman slapped Dean ass with both hands" Is about to please me," he whispered making the younger man whimper.

" They don't come to this side unless I call them," Dean muttered looking into his lover gray eyes biting on his lower lip moving his hands to the Samoan's hair, he freed it from the bun and pulled it toward his face and that made the larger man look even hotter.

For Dean Roman was always special and wasn't just a friend, with him it was hard to explain the chemistry between them.

Dean ran his fingers through his lover hair and gasped when he felt Roman squezzing his ass and pulling him closer to his crotch, Dean immediately felt his hardness" I fucking love your ass," Roman wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist to save him from falling since they were on the couch.

Roman looked into Dean eyes while the blonde rubbed up and down the muscular arm slowly leaning forward pulling the larger man into hot dominate kiss, Dean tilted his head to the right and Roman to the opposite side kissing him back and their tongues battling for dominance but it always end with the same winner.

Roman slide his tongue into Dean's mouth, their kisses is always harsh and needy more than passionate. Dean felt Roman hardness and decided to pull away" Uh fuck you're such a good kisser," Dean panted looking at Roman swollen lips getting down to the floor and pulling Roman legs apart and got between them" I'll suck you and I promise that you'll feel damn good," Roman groaned, Dean unbuckled his lover jeans freeing his semi hard cock stroking it to full hardness.

Roman closed his eyes throwing his head back when he felt Dean's tongue touching his hard achingly dick. Roman flicked his eyes open looking down to see the blue eyes staring at him, Dean moved his tongue all over the big shaft, the Samoan man grunted in pleasure at the wetness around him.

" Fuck Dean you're fucking good...ugh!" Roman moand running his fingers through the curly blonde hair as he traced his tongue over the underside up to the head, Dean's hand moved down to his own jeans unbuckling it and pulling his leaking member out stroking it in rhythm with his licks.

Dean lapped on the precum enjoying the taste of the the Samoan man" Fuck Deano k..eep on d..doing that uh..yeah!" Roman groaned massaging the blonde's scalp, Dean slowly took the big shaft into his mouth sucking on it hard popping his head up and down.

Roman spread his legs pushing Dean's head further into his dick forcing him to take more of his cock into his mouth" Uh...yeah Deano..yeah faster baby.." Roman groaned thrusting his hips up into Dean's mouth, the blonde start moving faster up and down sucking hard" Dammit that's fucking good!" Roman gasped for air so close to his release" Close Deano uh..so fucking close!" the bigger man breathed.

Dean kept stroking himself in hand and cupping and massaging his balls with the other squezzing hard" That's it baby!" Dean start moving faster and faster on the throbbing member, Roman arched his hips.

" Deano!" Roman sucked in a sharp breath shooting his warm cum into the blonde's mouth who swallowed it gratefully" Uh Fuck!" Roman was panting and looking down at Dean who pulled out with a wet audible pop turning his attention to his own cock trying to get his release.

Roman zipped his pants and got up pulling Dean to sit in his place moving his hand away" Let me take care of you," Roman kissed him aggressively, he pulled out wrapping his hand around the thick shaft stroking it, Dean threw his head moaning.

Roman pushed his head down and took Dean into his mouth, he groaned around it and Dean moaned at the vibration. Roman took more gagging slightly, he began to twirl his tongue around while bobbing his head. He twisted his hand on the shaft.

Dean moaned out loud his abdomen contracted and he tried not to buck up, the Samoan hummed deeply and bobbed his head faster. Dean closed his eyes and a deep blush showed on his cheeks" Uh-ah.." his toes curled and his cock twitched a few more times before it started spurting inside of Roman's mouth" That's it, swallow that cum Rome!" Dean whispered, Roman swallowed the product proudly.

Once done he released the softening member getting up and placing a soft kiss on Dean's lips who was panting.

x

Seth and John walked out of the shop with a small bag" I loved the watch you bought for him," John said looking at the bag, Seth smiled" I know and Randy will love it, I hope," Seth replied" Oh enough talking let's feed you and your baby," John wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulder guiding him toward the car but suddenly Seth stopped and placed his hand over his mouth, John looked at him" What?" John stared at him" Th..throw up!" Seth ran toward the store bathroom and John followed him.

Seth was throwing up when John entered the bathroom" Seth are you okay?" John soothed his back tenderly when he didn't reply" It's okay," John muttered while Seth kept on coughing and puking.

Seth washed his face panting he looked up" Th..is boy w..will k..kill me be..fore I gi..ve birth!" Seth commented and John smiled at the comment kissing his head" You need to eat so let's go," John soothed his hair and helped him out.

x

Randy was in the bar near their house drinking angrily, shot after shot but they didn't seem to effect at all, he was thinking about his boyfriend and what he saw from an hour ago he couldn't imagine the fact that Seth is cheating on him till now, he is thinking of how stupid he was all the time thinking that he was torturing him.

" Maybe he deserve what happened to him," Randy muttered drinking another shot looking around the bar" And I'll do the same Seth," he winked to a black haired male sitting across him in the other side of the bar.

The guy have a blue eyes and baby face a small body and he wasn't that tall, he immediately got up and walked toward Randy who smiled at him.

" Hi you! want to have a drink with me?" the black haired man asked sitting down next to Randy, Randy nodded with a grin" Your name first?" Randy replied eyeing him, the guy smiled shyly" I'm Cody, you?" Cody stared at Randy who took a sip of his drink" I'm Randy nice to meet Cody," Randy replied.

They start talking about everything Motos and cars and they quickly got along with each others" What you think about going home with me Cody?" Randy stared at him, Cody eyes widened and was surprised" Really!" Randy only nodded with a grin" If you want of course?" Randy asked drinking the rest of his beer, Cody smiled" Yeah that would be great I mean you don't have a wife right?" Cody asked, Randy shook his head.

Cody got up" Let's go then," Cody walked in front of him, Randy smiled" Let's see what you gonna do Seth!" Randy followed him.

x

Seth and John were driving back home, Seth was looking at the box in his hands, John rolled his eyes smiling" C'mon man he'll like it," John patted his thigh, Seth looked at him" You think?" John nodded, Seth turned to the window" I hope," Seth said and screamed when he saw ice cream store" STOP! STOP! JOHN PLEASE!" Seth screamed rattling the door" What what?" John stopped the car" I want ice cream John please I want it so badly!" Seth closed his eyes smiling.

John was surprised" What!" John screamed" I mean my baby, my baby want ice cream please John I want chocolate ice cream!" Seth frowned at him and John laughed.

" Okay okay, how much you want or your baby want?" John asked through laughs, Seth closed his eyes with a smile licking his lips" A lot I want a lot John I can eat a lot just go please," Seth pushed his friend out of the car and watched him walking toward the store.

Seth rubbed his stomach" It's on the way baby, you're impatient like your daddy," Seth told his baby.

x

Randy and Cody entered the house" Nice house!" Cody looked around, Randy smiled" It's not fancy but good to live in, have a seat I'll bring something to drink," Randy told him smiling.

Cody start looking around the living room and saw a small white t-shirt, he knelt down and pick it.

Randy returned and saw Cody holding Seth's t-shirt, Cody turned around when he heard the foot steps" I don't think it's your t-shirt, you have someone here?" Cody questioned eyeing the older man, Randy grinned.

" Yeah he doesn't have home so he is staying here, you have a problem Cody?" Randy handed him the beer, Cody shook his head" No, at all where is he now?" Cody sat down and Randy sat next to him.

" I don't know and I don't care, do you care?" Randy leaned forward looking into Cody eyes" No at all," Cody leaned forward to kiss Randy.

Seth opened the door" Randy I'm ho-" Seth stopped when he saw Cody sitting next to Randy, he was shock cause he sensed something wrong" R..Randy?".

x

A/N: Hope it's good and I want to know what do you think about Ambreigns shot? I hope it's good through=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	17. Chapter 17

Randy got up nothing like guilt on his face, Cody got up" Hi you most be Randy's friend!" Cody said but Seth cuts him" Boyfriend but who you are please?" Seth was standing and holding the bags, Cody gulped" I'm Cody," Cody replied eyeing the two of them.

Seth looked at Randy" Who's the guy Randy?" Seth's eyes watered looking at his boyfriend, Randy smiled" Don't worry Seth, he is just a friend I mean like you and John," Randy replied sipping in his beer, Seth looked down at the floor with tears falling.

Cody saw him" I guess I should leave, I'll call you Randy cause we need to talk about something," Cody said walking out of the house.

Randy sat down drinking his beer, Seth didn't look up he just held the ice cream can tightly, Randy looked up" What's wrong Seth, are you jealous or something like that, he is just a friend!" Randy said smiling and enjoying his drink.

" W..Why a..are you d..doing t..this to me?" Seth sobbed with tears, Randy felt bad for bringing tears to the smaller man so he got up and made his way toward the younger man, he lifted his chin with his index but Seth closed his eyes" Open your eyes," Randy demanded but Seth kept them close" Why he is here? you want to replace me?" Seth opened his brown full of tears eyes to meet steal blue ones.

" No Seth he is just a friend just like John," Randy paused wiping his lover tears, he looked down at the can" Is that an ice cream?" Randy said with a smile, the smaller man nodded" It's for you," Seth handed him the can, Randy smiled and took it" Thanks baby, " Randy kissed his head and start eating the ice cream while he walked to the couch, he sat down eating eagerly.

Seth smiled and sat next to him" How was your day?" Randy turned to him, Seth smiled" Nice, me and John had a lunch and shopping that's it," Seth replied as he took off his t-shirt feeling hot, Randy stared at his lover body" You know what Seth?" he placed the ice cream on the table, Seth looked at him with wonder look" What?" Seth didn't know what in his lover mind as he got closer and closer to him.

Randy smirked wrapping his arms around Seth's pale small body then leaned next to his ear" Nothing I love after eating ice cream more than burying my dick inside your pretty ass, baby I want you," Randy whispered in the younger man ear as he start placing kisses on his cheek moving down to his tan neck.

He grabbed Seth's face and start to place butterflies kisses around his lips teasing the smaller man who couldn't stop himself from reacting to the older man, Seth melt into the older man arms and start moaning" You want me right?" Randy groaned then attacked his lips kissing him harshly sucking the air out of his lunges.

Seth was turned on and his dick hardened so he start kissing back shoving his tongue inside Randy's mouth moaning, Randy rubbed his chest till he reached his nipple tweaking it between his fingers, Seth felt a shiver run through his body at the touch, the bigger man moved his hand down to his stomach while he moan and kiss back, when he felt Randy undoing his pants he remembered his baby, he pushed Randy and quickly got up panting with panic look adjusting his jeans.

Randy eyes widened looking at his boyfriend" No Randy I can't do this right now," Seth muttered not wanting a look at his boyfriend, Randy jaw clenched as he got up" Why you're doing that Seth why? you don't want to have sex with me and you got mad when I brought Cody!" Randy screamed loudly.

Seth flinched walking toward his boyfriend" Randy please just wait for me till tomorrow and you'll know everything," Seth in a low tone pleaded, Randy closed his eyes huffing angrily, he pushed him to the ground but he landed safely" I'm out Seth I'm fucking out!" Randy screamed walking out of the house.

Seth breathed sharply" I'm okay! I'm okay!" he muttered placing his hand on his stomach" We did it baby, we tamed your impatient daddy," Seth bite his lower lip with a smile looking at his stomach, he looked around and noticed the mess around the house.

" I have to clean the house, you can't help me now but you will when you'll be here and older, I'm sure that you'll be a good boy and I'm gonna call you Keith Randy I knew that you'll like it," Seth laughed getting up and start cleaning the house.

x

Randy entered the bar and ordered some beer, he drank it in one gulp then pulled his phone out typing a message to Cody.

' Hi Cody! send me your adress I want to come to your house'.

He waited a few minutes and his phone lightened with the address, paying for the beer he got up and walked out of the bar, he got on his moto and put his helmet then drove toward Cody's house.

x

In the evening Seth was sitting at the food table waiting for Randy, he already made food but he couldn't eat without Randy, he made his favorite meal; pasta with fried chicken and made a simple salad with tuna along with orange juice for himself and red wine for Randy.

Seth placed his shaky hand on his stomach" Daddy is l..late I'm w..worry cause he isn't a..answer the phone, I don't k..know where is he, I'll c..call John," Seth was afraid that Brock got Randy but he didn't want to say that to his baby, even with him inside his body Seth believes that his baby understands everything.

With shaky hands Seth grabbed his phone and called his friend and he immediately pick up.

" Hello!" John answered.

" J-John c-can you c-come o-over? please!" Seth with shaky voice said.

" Seth are you okay, did something happen to the baby?" John in a concern tone asked.

" No we are fine but R..Randy is not a..answering, please come!" Seth pleaded feeling nausea.

" Okay I'm on the way, l" John hang up.

Seth felt the gripes again so he got up and ran toward the bathroom puking hard.

x

After ten minutes John arrived, Seth opened the door and hugged his friend tightly, his body trembling and tears in his eyes" Seth why are you shaking? Randy is okay don't worry," John soothed his back tenderly.

" I d-don't k-know w-where is h-he maybe Brock d-did something to him, h-he doesn't answer the phone John p..please help me," the worry was overwhelming Seth, his body shaking and his tears falling without him feeling.

John kept rubbing his back tenderly" Relax Seth remember what the doctor told you about panicking so stop or you want to hurt your baby, Randy is fine don't worry, come with me," John grabbed his hand and guided him towards the food table and helped him to sit down, he looked at the younger man" You didn't eat, did you?" Seth look up with puppy eyes" I can't e-eat w-without Randy, p-please John h-help me to find him," Seth sobbed.

John pulled the chair and sat in front of the younger man, he grabbed the plate and the fork and cut some meat and pointed it to Seth's mouth.

" C'mon Seth you have to eat for your baby, Randy is not a baby so don't worry he'll be home at any moment of course you don't want your baby to worry about his dad right? open your mouth," John played with the younger man head trying to make him eat and it's worked.

Seth placed his hand on his stomach" Don't worry baby daddy is okay," Seth wiped his tears and opened his mouth and John start feed him from everything.

x

Randy was sitting on the couch in Cody's house with a beer in his hand, Cody sat next to him" What's wrong hottie? you didn't say a word since you arrived, tell me why that skinny boy was saying that you are his boyfriend?" Cody asked eyeing Randy carefully, Randy sighed" He is my boyfriend Cody," Randy answered sipping his beer.

Cody was in shock so he closed his eyes" Why you lied to me then?" Cody looked Randy in the eye blue to blue" I think he is cheating on me," Randy answered looking down" So you're using me, listen since the moment our eyes met I wanted to have sex with you and I thought you want the same but with a relationship like this I can't be a home wrecker so you should go," Cody said in disappointment looking away.

Randy looked at the younger man" I like you Cody and if my boyfriend is cheating I'll be with you," Randy admitted and Cody was surprised" What if he is not?" he questioned without looking up cause he didn't want to lead himself on with Randy although that he like him a lot.

Randy looked down" I don't know," Randy muttered, he doesn't know how to make sure if Seth is cheating or not but things always revealed in the end and he'll find out sooner rather than later.

x

Seth ate his plate and was drinking water when he felt the gripes again, he wrapped his arms around his stomach hurting" Are you okay Seth?" John placed his hand on the younger man's back, Seth eyes watered.

" I..I'll throw up," Seth placed his hand over his mouth and ran toward the bathroom and John right after him, he start emptying his stomach" It's okay," John held Seth's hair and soothed his back.

The younger man washed his mouth and collapsed on the floor holding his stomach breathing sharply and smiled suddenly" R..Randy was r..rubbing my s..stomach when I feel g..gripes," Seth said looking up at his friend with puppy eyes and John immediately knew that he want something" How can I help you Seth?" John knelt next to him caressing his hair.

" C..Can y..you rub m..my s..stomach p..please?" Seth pleaded rubbing his stomach and hurting, John bite his lower lip" It's okay if y..you uh.. d..don't f..feel comfortable I'll e..endure the pain," he got up holding his stomach.

John was against the idea cause he was afraid that Randy may see them and misunderstand them like always.

He followed the younger man to the living room and find him shirtless lying on his back on the couch his hands around his midsection eyes close, he sat on the nearby chair looking at his friend hurting and he can't do anything.

x

Randy got up" Where are you going? it's late," Cody got up following Randy to the door, Randy turned around" I have to go," Randy opened the door and walked out and Cody stood on the door" You can come over whenever you want," Cody screamed with a smile waving to Randy.

Randy waved as he straddle his Moto driving away.

x

Seth was groaning in pain on the couch and John in his chair with a frown on his face, his best friend was helpless and he was sitting and watching him.

Suddenly Seth got up and ran toward the bathroom again, John got up rubbing his face.

' How stupid I am why I refused to rub his stomach, it's just a simple thing'.

John thought to himself then followed the younger man.

Seth was coughing and puking, John entered the bathroom and placed his hand on the smaller man's back soothing him" You'll be fine baby just throw up and you'll be fine," John gathered his hair from his face, Seth washed his face gasping for air and leaned back against John's chest.

John wrapped his arms around him and helped him back to the couch, Seth lied back and John sat next to his head forcing Seth to left his head and rest it in his lap, Seth closed his eyes and felt big hand on his bare stomach and start moving on his abs up and down rubbing his stomach, he opened his eyes and looked up at his friend who was smiling" You want me to rub it like that?" John kept on rubbing his stomach.

Seth was staring at him he was lucky to have this amazing friend to take care of him, he smiled" Thanks John Keith's happy to have uncle like you," Seth muttered closing his eyes" You named him Keith?" John grabbed his hand, Seth nodded" And he loved the name," Seth said yawning and loving the comfort feel that John was giving him.

x

Randy stopped half way when he noticed that John's car was in their driveway" It's too late, what he is doing here?" Randy told himself and his blood start to boil at the idea of John taking advantage of him not being home so they can have alone time together.

He got down and took off his helmet and made his way toward the house window, he peeked through the glass and was shocked when he saw Seth sleeping with his head rest in John's lap while John rubbing his stomach tenderly up to his chest and down to the waistband.

" You son of a bitch, how dare you to do that in my house?" Randy muttered angrily then moved away with his fists clenching and unclenching as he walked toward his Moto.

" YOU'LL FUCKING REGRET IT TRUST ME SETH WHEN BROCK WILL FUCK YOU I'LL HAVE MONEY AND REVENGE!" Randy screamed putting his helmet on driving back to Cody's house.

x

In the morning John opened his eyes at the smell of cake and chocolate" Seth where are you?" John got up stretching his stiff limps" I'm here," Seth peeked from the kitchen, John walked toward the kitchen.

" I'm making Randy's birthday cake," Seth said spreading the chocolate on the cake top, John took a lick" Umm delicious, so you gonna tell him about Keith today?" John took another lick, Seth nodded with a smile" When?"John asked.

" When he comes back and stop licking the cake your breakfast is there," Seth pushed him. John made his way toward the table and sat down" I'll eat my breakfast then leave to let you two celebrate alone" John start eating, Seth licked the spoon turning around" But I want you to stay with me when I tell him but if you don't want to stay that's fine I'm not gonna force you," Seth said pouting with puppy eyes.

John smiled" Look how cute you are," John mocked then laughed" You know I can't say no to you Sethie," John commented getting up, Seth blushed running into his friend arms hugging him tightly" I love you John," Seth muttered against his friend's chest" I love you too Sethie" John replied.

Randy entered the kitchen to heard them exchanging 'I love you' word, his fists clenched that's when John noticed him" Seth look who's here," John pulled Seth away who immediately turned around" Randy!" Seth smiled and ran to hug him but Randy pushed him" Don't touch me!" Randy in a low tone said closing his eyes" W-what! where have you been?" Seth looked at him.

Randy opened his eyes" YOU'RE BITCH SETH!" Randy screamed in the younger man's face, Seth flinched and blinked a few times " W-what baby?" Seth stepped away and picked the small velvet box, he smiled weakly.

" Happy birthday baby," Seth extended the box but Randy slapped his hand sending it flying across the room to the ground, Seth looked at the box then back at his boyfriend" W-why Randy?" Seth felt the tears stinging in his eyes.

John walked to the box bending down and picking it, he walked next to Seth wrapping his arm around his shoulder" Why you did that?" John in a sharp tone said, Randy turned to him" You shut the fuck up! I know everything," Randy snapped angrily.

Seth looked up eyes glittering" W-what a-are you t-talking a..about?" Seth stepped closer but Randy who shoved him hard and sent him to the ground if wasn't for John who catches him in the right time.

" Are you crazy? why you pushed him?" John screamed helping the younger man to his feet, Seth wrapped his arms around his stomach" W-why R..Randy w..why?" Seth stammered reaching for his boyfriend who stepped away smirking.

" You wanna know why? Seth okay I'll tell you why cause you're a bitch, you can't live without dicks you got used to that and one dick is not enough to please your slutty ass anymore, and now you're standing in front of me right now and trying to hold me like nothing happened!" Randy screamed at his boyfriend who flinched at every word tears streaming down his cheek.

" The truth is when I needed you to sleep with men you cried and whined about it! saying that you don't want to do that and now you want everybody to fuck you!" Randy continued yelling in the smaller man's face.

Seth didn't understand why Randy was screaming at him but his words harmed his heart deeply, if his boyfriend who love him saying that he can't blame the other but Seth didn't want to be angry cause he doesn't want to hurt Keith but he wanted to know what Randy meant.

" I-I d-don't u-understand w-what y-you m-mean?" Seth tried to control his tears, Randy looked between Seth and John" You don't understand, you think I'm idiot and that I don't know that you're cheating on me with him!" Randy pointed at John.

John eyes widened" What the fuck! are you kidding me Randy, seriously now you lost it!" John snapped angrily, Seth wasn't less surprised than John.

He stepped closer to Randy" N..no n..no R..Randy t..that's a..absurd John's like my brother!" Seth admitted trying to grab his hand, Randy pushed him again against John who helped Seth to balance then stepped in Randy's face" Don't. you. fucking. dare. to put. your. hands. on. him. again!" John warned in a serious tone looking into Randy blue eyes.

Seth grabbed John's arm" John please," Seth tears fell, Randy looked down at him" You don't know him he's a bitch not innocent like how he look!" Randy said pushing John away, Seth placed his hand on Randy's chest.

" RANDY PLEASE STOP I LOVE YOU, I JUST WANT YOU ONLY NOBODY ELSE I WOULDN'T CHEAT ON YOU FOR MY LIFE I.." Seth screamed but Randy cuts him with a hard slap, Seth fell to the ground with his hand on his cheek and the other on his stomach.

Randy grabbed his hair" YOU ONLY LOVE YOURSELF AND DICKS!" Randy shouted, John ran toward him pushing him away from the younger man" Fuck off Randy!" John pushed him" He did everything for you!" another push " And that's how you treat him!" another hard shove" You forced him to sleep with men and he still in blind love with you!" John pushed him against the wall and Randy couldn't take more so he swung his fist punching John right in the jaw.

" John!" Seth eyes popped open looking between his falling friend and his boyfriend, he crawled toward John who was looking at Randy with red eyes full of anger"A-are y..you okay John?" John wiped his mouth, Seth looked up" Why Randy?" Seth got up and stood in front of the taller man, he wiped his tears" I'm not cheating Randy I love y-".

" Shut up!" Randy cuts him with another slap sending him to the ground" I don't want to hear your fucking lies Se-" John punched him, Randy stumbled backward placing his hand on his jaw.

Seth got up blocking John from Randy" Please John stop pl-" before Seth could continue Randy attacked John with punches pushing Seth away and got on top of John delivering punches to his face" I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU THEN I'LL KILL HIM!" Randy kept on punching John hard.

" RANDY STOP!" Seth wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist trying to pull him away but Randy pushed him away and straddle John's chest punching him, Seth returned to pull him and that made Randy angrier, he pushed the younger man against the wall hard, Seth fell to the ground and Randy grabbed him by the hair slapping him a few times then got up and kicked him on his stomach.

Seth gasped and his eyes widened when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen like a soul being snatched from his body" Keith!" Seth muttered with tears, Randy kept on kicking his stomach and slowly his vision faded, he heard John calling his name before everything went black.

x

A/N: Sad end right I really want to know what you guys think, Seth will lose his baby or not? and what will happen when Randy finds out=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	18. Chapter 18

NOTE: I have been receiving a lot of comments about the way of my writing in this story so here I changed the way completely please tell me if it's better, thanks.

x

" Stop Randy!" John screamed that's when Randy noticed that Seth wasn't moving so he stepped back, John ran to Seth lifting his lifeless body to his chest, Randy rubbed his head nervously, John slapped his cheek lightly" Seth open your eyes," John tried to wake the younger man but he couldn't, he looked up" What you did to him?" John asked Randy who knelt next to John afraid to touch his boyfriend" I-I d-didn't do a-anything!" Randy muttered with genuine concern.

Seth stirred" J-John s-save K-Keith he is n-not o-okay I-I c-can't f-feel h-him s-save h-him," Seth breathlessly said with tears, Randy didn't understand" W-who's Keith?" Randy questioned but John ignored him" Seth you will be fine, Keith will be safe don't worry okay?" John didn't want Seth to panic so he kept on telling him that his baby will be okay even though he is doubting that after that few hard kicks.

Randy got up pulling John by his shirt collar" Who's Keith?" he screamed, John shoved him hard" Your fucking baby you idiot! Seth is pregnant with your fucking baby! you always ruin everything!" John screamed in Randy's face who was looking down in disbelief.

John knelt down holding Seth" You'll be fine Seth,"he muttered, Seth blinked tiredly slowly placing his shaky hand on his stomach" P-please K-Keith d-don't leave m-me," Seth closed his eyes fainting.

John panicked" Seth! Seth! wake up!" John shook him.

Randy was standing motionless replaying the events of the week when his boyfriend asked him if he hope that he is a woman and when he saw him talking to himself and the nights when he refused to have sex with him, Seth wasn't cheating he was pregnant with his baby and he was planning on telling him in his birthday how stupid he was? Randy rubbed his face feeling guilty tears filling down his face but there's one question left.

" H-How c-could t-that h-happen? he is a guy tell me John how he is pregnant?" Randy screamed but John ignored him picking the younger man in his arms, Randy followed him" Tell me John!" Randy screamed again" Not now we need to take him to the hospital," John ran out with Seth in his arms.

Randy opened the backseat door for John to place the younger man and he got next to him placing his head in his lap, John drove them to the hospital" Sorry baby I'm so sorry," Randy caressed Seth's hair tears filling his eyes, he glanced at Seth stomach and with shaky hand he reached and place it on his lover stomach" I'm sorry baby I didn't know about you, I hope you make it, i'm sorry," one tear tumbled on his cheek not caring if he sounded weak or broke.

He looked up" Since when?" he simply asked John, John looked in the rare view mirror sighing" one week, he wanted to surprise you in your fucking birthday, LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU ROUGHED HIM UP AND KILLED YOUR BABY!" John screamed hitting the steering wheel angrily.

Randy closed his eyes then look down" He named him Keith after my second name," Randy whispered looking at his lover, he felt angry with himself, John, everything around him. He rubbed his face with both hands" I DIDN'T KNOW, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO THE BABY I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU JOHN!" Randy screamed angrily trying to control himself.

" Oh really! since when you care about him? I almost believed you, you don't care Randy even if he's dead so don't act like you care cause you're disgusting me, you don't even love him and you only care about yourself, yo..".

" SHUT THE FUCK UP JOHN AND DRIVE FASTER!" Randy screamed concern caressing Seth's cheek with his thumb" Sorry," he muttered in a low tone.

x

They got to the hospital quickly, Randy got out and carried the smaller man in his arms, John called for a stretcher" I'll bring his doctor," John ran before them.

Randy placed the smaller man on the stretcher and they immediately took him to the emergency room, he sat on the bench holding his head" I ruined everything!" Randy muttered thinking about Seth and his unborn baby and suddenly Brock's night on Thursday stroked his head, he know it wasn't the right time to think about Brock but everything mixed up in his head.

John came with Debiasi they stopped in front of Randy" What happened?" asked John, John sighed" This is Randy Seth's boyfriend," John replied and Ted turned toward Randy" Where's Seth?" the Dr asked.

Randy stepped away pointing at the emergency room" Please try your best to save the baby, Seth loves him please Dr," John pleaded, nodded" I'll try my best don't worry but I want to know what happened?" asked.

John sigh then looking toward Randy" Not now please go and save him,"John begged and the Dr nodded walking into the room.

John glanced at Randy and saw him looking at his phone, he squinted at him with disgust" You're a really heartless man! how could you sit there doing nothing when you hurt your own baby? Seth won't forgive you if anything happened to that baby and if that happened I'll make sure that he'll leave you cause you don't deserve him!" John threatened angrily.

Randy got up in John's face" Listen you fucking jerk he is mine and he won't leave me so go and fuck yourself, you have no chance with him, John you can't change the fact that he want me and he won't leave me even if I wanted," Randy said in a deep voice looking at John dead in the eye" I don't know why Seth love you, you're a jerk, I hope that Seth will realize that and run before you kill him," John through gritted teeth said.

Randy laughed mockingly" He won't!" Randy sat back down, he didn't want to let John attack him so he forced himself to act like he doesn't care just to get under his skin and push him away from Seth.

John was so upset that his friend is living with a heartless viper and he felt like he could kill him in that moment but he controlled himself cause he know that Seth love this man and he wouldn't hurt his friend like that, he promised himself that he'll save Seth from him in any possible way cause he know that he deserves better.

x

After almost an hour walked out with a frown, John and Randy immediately got up" Is he okay?" Randy immediately asked but John remained silent cause he knew what the Dr is about to say.

The Dr sighed" Seth is okay, but.. I'm sorry he lost his baby," the Dr said in a sad tone, John eyes widened and Randy closed his eyes feeling guilty, he looked down and his eyes watered cause he know that Seth won't forgive him.

" Fuck!" John punched the wall so angry and sad that Seth lost his first baby cause he know how much Seth loved this baby.

" I'm sorry that the baby couldn't make it but can you tell me what happened? it's almost cost him his life with inner bleeding so tell me what happened?" John looked with toward Randy anger in his eyes" I guess you should tell him Randy," John said his jaw tightened as he walked into the emergency room.

" It was an accident I-I didn't know that he was...uh I hit him!" Randy tears fell and he immediately wiped them, squinted at him" You mean you kicked him on his stomach and caused him to lose his baby and almost his life seriously? what's wrong with you maybe I don't know Seth really good but I'm sure he didn't do anything to you, he told me how much he loves you and you killed his baby in return?".

" It was an accident," Randy muttered feeling guilty" I don't know what would be Seth's reaction about this, you should tell him, I really don't know what he did to deserve a pain like that," the Dr said looking at the taller man" I-I thought he was cheating on me and we had a fight," Randy rubbed his face to hide the tears but they kept on forming in his eyes.

" You're an idiot to think that he is cheating on you! Seth loves you and he keeps on saying your name, he adores you!".

Randy didn't say a word cause deep down he know that he is a jerk but the sights blinded him and made him doubt everything, John and the Dr were right; Seth didn't do anything to deserve that from the man that he love. " Yeah you have to think about it, I don't know if he want to see you so let John talk to him first, I don't want him to panic," the Dr said and when he was about to leave Randy stopped him" Why John? I'm his boyfriend!" Randy screamed, Ted laughed" Really now you love him? don't scream or i'll let security kick your ass out!"he said walking out.

x

John was sitting next to Seth for long time waiting him to wake up but he didn't, he felt thirsty so he got up and walked out.

Seth opened his eyes slowly and felt his lips dry and sharp pain in his stomach, he groaned looking at the lights he immediately knew that he was in the hospital, he placed his hand on his stomach and felt nothing, his eyes immediately watered cause he knew what happened to his baby.

" K-Keith K-Keith!" he shouted in panic,the nurse rushed into the room" Relax Seth you'll hurt yourself," the nurse tried but Seth kept on crying in agony" I-I c-can't f-feel h-him I-I c-can't I-I c-can't..." Seth choked in tears but he didn't stop, he grabbed the nurse arm" p-please s-say t-that h-he is f-fine p-please s-say i-it," he cried more hitting his head against the matters screaming.

John dropped the water when he heard his friend screaming, he ran into the room toward Seth" Seth!" he ran toward him" stop it's okay Seth!" he held him against his chest but Seth pushed him" I- d-didn't p-protect h-him I-I d-didn't," Seth pulled on his two toned hair crying" I'll call the doctor he is having a panic attack," the nurse ran out.

" Stop Seth please," John pulled his hands from his hair, the way Seth was crying broke John's heart he couldn't do anything to his broken friend but to soothe him, he wished that he could bring back Keith but he can't.

The Dr enteted the room and ran to Seth" Who told him?" the Dr screamed" He knew since he opened his eyes," the nurse replied, the Dr grab his arm" Seth look at me," Seth was screaming and sobbing struggling in bed so Dr. Dibiase held his face" Calm down Seth you have to," said looking in his brown eyes.

Seth cried" p-please Dr I-I w-want Keith b-back p-please Dr p-please," Seth begged tears falling like a waterfall, he then pushed the Dr away burying his face in the pillow screaming loudly into it, he placed his hand on his aching stomach squezzing it.

Seth suddenly got out of the bed and felt sharp pain in his stomach and fell to the ground holding his abdomen, John wrap his arms around him" Seth please stop, you can try to have another baby if you want," John tried to calm him down, Seth looked up sobbing" I want Keith John I want him," he whispered in deep pain.

felt sorry for his patient and he knelt in front of Seth and grab his hand cupping his face with his other hand wiping his tears" Seth I can't bring Keith back, nobody can, you trust me right Seth?" the Dr paused when Seth sobs calmed down a little, he stared into Ted blue eyes tears falling as he nodded

" Believe me when I say you have the ability to have another baby and more whenever you want, you're perfect and your body too, calm down and everything will be good," Ted squeezed his hand.

Seth looked down" B-but h-he is m-my f-first b-baby l-love h-him w-why d-don't y-you u-understand t-that?  
h-he w-was a p-piece o-of m-me and n-now he...he's g-gone that's not fair, w-why m-me!" Seth screamed breaking down again.

Randy heard Seth screaming and he got up running toward the room opening the door to come eye to eye with Seth who immediately stopped screaming and start crying silently, he leaned forward and buried his face in the Dr's chest refusing to look at his boyfriend, Ted soothed his back" It's okay,".

John got up" What are you doing here? get out it's your fucking fault!" John angrily screamed" p-please t-tell h-him to l-leave t-the r-room," Seth muttered against Ted's chest and Randy heard him but he didn't move" Seth we need to talk please," Randy begged ignoring John" LEAVE PLEASE LEAVE RANDY PLEASE!" Seth shouted with tears" OKAY! OKAY! FUCK IT!" Randy screamed slamming the door hard.

Seth flinched in Ted's arms" It's okay Seth," Ted whispered, John placed his hand on Seth's back" He is gone Seth," he said and Seth threw himself in his arms" I-I w-want t-to s-sleep p-please g-give m-me s-something t-to s-sleep p-please Dr p-please," he cried breathlessly, the Dr nodded getting up" Bring me a sedative injection," he told the nurse and she ran out to bring it.

" C'mon Seth get in bed," he told him and John helped Seth to the bed pulling the covers over his body and wiped his tears, Seth noticed his friend bruised cheek and felt guilty" I'm sorry John it's all my fault, Randy hurt you," the younger man apologized to his friend in a low tone.

" No Seth it's not your fault it's just Randy being Randy, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, guess I'm the worst friend," John said looking down" No John you're my best friend I'm lucky to have you, I love you John," Seth whispered fresh tears forming in his eyes" No Seth please don't cry," John held Seth's hand between his.

The nurse returned with the injection and handed it to , he walked toward the bed and pulled Seth's arm, the smaller man closed his eyes and winced when the injection pierced his skin, he kept his eyes close waiting sleep to come, the Dr looked at John" Stay with him if he needed anything just call me," Dr Ted walked out leaving them alone.

x

walked out and met Randy who stopped him" Is he okay? what did he say about me? he don't want me anymore?".

" Calm down Randy he didn't say anything, I give him sedative shot and he's sleeping now, he loves you, he is in shock now so just give him some time and he'll talk to you, he need time," the Dr said.

" But he is not alone that idiot is with him, I should be the one inside not that fucker, why all of you against me?" Randy stated in a sharp tone.

squinted at him" Because John makes Seth feel comfortable, I don't think you're listening Randy I said leave him alone for now he needs time,".

Randy nodded stepping backward and sat down on the bench" I'll wait," he muttered looking in space.

x

In the evening Seth opened his eyes and saw John sleeping next to him, he got up and start to sway feeling dizzy so he placed his hand on the wall for support, after regrouping his strength he continued in his way out of the room.

He stopped in his place when he saw Randy sleeping on the beach with his arms folded against his chest, he stared at him for moment and got a flashback of what happened earlier and his eyes watered" What are you doing here? you should stay in bed," cut his thoughts" Dr I want to go home please," he begged with shaky voice" But you should stay here at least for tonight,".

" Please understand me I'll die if I stayed here.. I want to go home please," Seth cried looking at Randy, Ted looked toward Randy" But you'll have to deal with him, are you ready for that?" Ted placed his hand on Seth's shoulder, Seth closed his eyes sobbing" y-yeah, p-please l-let m-me g-go," Seth hugged him tightly mumbling.

" Okay Seth, I'll let you go if you promised me to come back if you felt anything," Ted whispered to his patient soothing his back" Okay I promise,".

Randy opened his eyes and immediately spotted Seth with his doctor hugging him" Seth!" he called and the younger man flinched in Ted arms and quickly pulled away looking toward his boyfriend who got up" I-I'm s-sorry I-I d-didn't d-do a-anything p-please d-don't h-hurt m-me," the smaller man sobbed with tears looking down.

Randy stepped closer to him" Get ready baby we're leaving," he said and Seth rushed toward his room.

Randy looked at Ted" What the fuck are you doing? why you treat him like that?" Ted said angrily and Randy smirked" Actually I brought him here to get medicament, not for you to hug him when you get the chance , I guess you're a doctor," Randy stated looking into Ted blue eyes then walked beside Ted.

Ted grab his arm" He doesn't deserve to be treated like that, you're heartless," said, Randy snatched his arm" I'm giving him enough love I guess so don't bother yourself, " Randy winked walking toward the room.

x

Seth was putting his clothes on when John opened his eyes" Seth!" he got up walking toward him" Why you're packing your clothes? you should stay in bed," John said with concern.

The younger man sighed with hurt" I'm going home, I hate this place I-I j-just w-wanna g-go h-home," the tears start to fall and he quickly wiped them, John stepped closer to him and placed his hand on his shoulder" Seth you're not okay, you should stay here at least for tonight," John grabbed his hand, Seth looked up with glittering eyes"I-I ca..".

" Are you ready?" Randy cuts him, Seth snatched his hand from John" y-yeah l-let's g-go," Seth said walking out of the room.

Randy look at John" I don't want you around him anymore," Randy pointed a finger toward him, John laughed" Actually you will see me if Seth wanted to see me," John replied, Randy smiled" I won't allow him to see you John,".

x

Seth was standing beside Randy's Moto with his hand around his stomach, Randy walked toward him and placed his hand on his shoulder, Seth jumped away.

Randy frowned" What's wrong Seth?" the taller man asked looking at his boyfriend, Seth looked down" n-nothing l-let's g-go," Seth stammered not lifting his gazes from the ground" Okay," Randy put his helmet on extending the other for the younger man, Seth took it and put it on and sat behind Randy without touching him.

" Put your arms around me," Randy demanded but Seth didn't move" l-l'm o-okay," he muttered, Randy turned his head toward him" Don't act like a little girl! Seth put your arms around me!" Randy in a sharp tone said and Seth quickly wrap his arms around the older man's waist.

x

A/N: So what you think Randy will do when they get home? any ideas any thoughts are welcomed so please be generous with me and tell me what you think. 


	19. Chapter 19

Dean was sitting behind his desk doing some papers when Roman rushed into the office" Dean you won't believe what I'm about to say!" Roman sat down nervously, Dean dropped the pin looking toward his lover" What?" Dean impatiently said getting up, he sat next to his boyfriend, Roman sighed" This morning I saw Randy taking Seth to the hospital and-" he paused cause he didn't know how to say it.

" Dammit tell me!" Dean screamed" Okay! He was pregnant Dean do you believe that?" Roman couldn't believe it so was Dean who was agape not believing what he just heard" Y-you're kidding right?" Dean was still in a surprise of Seth being pregnant.

Roman shook his head" I know it's unbelievable but that's what I heard," the begger man stated looking at his boyfriend" How could that be possible?" the blonde in a total shock said his eyes wide open.

Roman crossed his arms against his chest" I don't know some medical stuff but he's different, hot, innocent, cute and he can be pregnant and that makes him twice hotter, he's a magical!" Roman commented with a smile biting his lower lip, Dean smiled" Yeah with magical effects," Dean stated hitting his boyfriend on the arm playfully" Deeaaann! I want him so badly!" Roman in a lustful voice" I know baby I want him too but right now I want you!" Dean straddled the Samoan lap wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's strong neck.

He buried his face into the crook of Roman's neck and smiled as he felt the older man's arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him in closer, he pulled back after a moment and locked eyes with the smaller man, a ridiculously large smile on his face" I want you too Deano," Roman smiled and leaned in and pressed their lips together in a soft, delicate kiss.

His gray eyes fluttered shut and he squeezed Dean even tighter into his warm body, their chests pressed tightly together as they melted into each others embrace.

He swiped his tongue at Dean's pink lips and groaned into the kiss when the blonde's lips parted allowing the thick muscle to probe the velvety smooth walls inside his mouth. Their tongues dueled inside of Dean's mouth, the two pink muscles curling and rolling against each other while Roman pulled his younger boyfriend in impossibly closer to his own body.

Roman pulled back from the kiss first, his grey eyes opening slowly as he took in the sight before him. Dean's lips were still parted, the delicate pink lips kiss swollen, before he opened up his captivating blue eyes. He reached his hand up and stroked Dean's smooth, clean shaven chin before he spoke" You have lube?" He asked quietly, Dean smiled getting up toward the drawer.

x

Randy opened the door for them and walked in but Seth stood there without moving, he turned around when he noticed that" What are you waiting for? come in!" Randy snapped holding the door Seth slowly walked in holding his stomach and immediately got a flashback of the morning events and he rushed toward the stairs" Where are you going?" Randy screamed and Seth stopped halfway" I-I n-need t-o r-rest," the younger man stammered.

Randy sighed" You're fine Seth go and make something to eat," Randy screamed throwing himself on the couch switching the tv on he didn't know why he was angry at the younger man, maybe he was jealous that everybody want a piece of him even the doctor was into his boyfriend that really bothered him, he didn't count what he was doing this past weeks.

Seth eyes watered as he walked down slowly holding his abdomen, he was sad cause he just lost his baby and Randy was treating him in a bad way instead of soothing him, he stopped at the kitchen door turning toward Randy his eyes glittering, he couldn't walk inside the place that he lost his baby in like nothing happened just the thought made his heart shrink in his chest, he rushed back toward the couch and he know what about to happen.

He stopped in front of Randy who looked up" I-I c-can't d-do t-that," Seth lowered his head as one tear tumbled on his cheek when he shut his eyes" What! Why can't you do that?" Randy got up and looking at the smaller man, Seth was playing with his fingers" K-Keith d-died t-there!" he stammered then rushed upstairs.

Randy growled" Fuck! Okay I'll make food for myself but I won't make anything for you!" Randy screamed then stormed toward the kitchen.

x

Seth threw himself on the bed burying his face into the pillow crying loudly, even the pillow wasn't enough to muffle the sobs of his son's name that didn't have the chance to see the world.

He kept on crying into the pillow even his tears dried, he couldn't cry more because of how much he cried the last quarter so he slowly calmed down" I love you baby, more than anything I just want you to know that!" he muttered trying to wipe his tears, he got up and start stripping himself slowly and carefully cause his stomach still hurting him, he got up and walked toward the bathroom and start the water then got under the douche.

x

After ten minutes Seth walked out and put on comfort sweatpants and a white baggy tanktop that actually Randy's, he didn't mean to wear it but it was the only thing clean, he lied back under the comforter and closed his puffy red eyes in attempt to sleep, he was about to sleep and didn't feel when his boyfriend slide beside him, he flinched when he felt a heavy weight fall on his body so he opened his eyes and saw Randy above him with lust in his cold blue eyes.

Randy leaned forward and start kissing his neck" You're not pregnant now!" he mumbled against his lover caramel skin sniffling in his like chocolate scent while his hands touching the smaller body" Baby I didn't fuck you since two days be merciful," he said through kisses.

Seth eyes widened and he immediately pushed him to the side and quickly got out of the bed holding his stomach" NO! I won't let you do that, I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANOTHER BABY!" he screamed his eyes full of tears that will fall at any moment, Randy was surprised by his outburst.

" Sorry Randy," his tone was calmer, he looked down then back up" I won't let you touch me again till you change, I want you to be better for me, for our future babies. But if you keep on doing that I-I'll lose more than one Keith," the tears fell down his cheeks, he collapsed to the floor with his back against the wall wrapping his arms around his knees, he buried his face in his fores" Keith!" he cried and sobbed. Randy was angry.

' He want me to change and be more tender and nice, okay I'll try and you'll beg me to fuck you'.

Randy thought to himself and got up, he walked toward the younger man and knelt in front of him, he placed his hand on Seth's shoulder and made him flinch" Okay baby I'll do whatever you want, I won't touch you until you ask me to," Randy said rubbing Seth's back.

Seth lifted his head looking at the older man his eyes full of tears that were falling, Randy cupped his face and wiped the tears with his thumbs, he kissed the top of his head then got up walking toward the bed, the older man grabbed a blanket and pillow about to walk out.

" W-Where a-are y-you g-going?" Seth got up wiping his tears, Randy turned around" I'll sleep on the couch I don't want to bother you, you need rest, goodnight," Randy said walking out.

Seth doesn't like to sleep alone and Randy sleeping out effected him but he was still angry at the older man so he didn't stop him" Goodnight," he whispered walking toward the bed and lying back slowly wincing at the pain in his stomach, he wiped his drain tears then looked toward the bed" S-sorry Randy but I have to do that for us," he mumbled then closed his eyes.

x

Randy threw the pillow and the blanket on the couch" You like that, he is playing in me and I know how to play in you Seth!" Randy smiled then lied down to sleep.

x

In the morning Randy opened his eyes and groaned cause his body was stiff, he lifted his body hardly and saw the younger man sitting at the end of the staircase cupping his cheek and staring in space.

" Good morning baby," Randy said and Seth didn't even look in his direction, he was deep in thoughts looking toward the kitchen, he got up and walked toward the younger man and now Seth realized that he was awake. Seth looked at him and slowly got up with his sad full of pain eyes running upstairs.

Randy laughed" I guess he is crazy these days!" he commented then made his way toward the kitchen, he stopped for moment now realizing why Seth was looking toward the kitchen" Now I got it, he's hungry oh god i barely can make food to myself okay one time won't harm," he muttered and start making the breakfast.

x

Seth was lying on the bed his stomach growling so he wrapped his arms around it and gulped cause he was so thirsty, he turned to his side facing the window.

x

Randy placed the eggs in the plate and put it in the tray along with the cucumber slicks and the orange juice, the roast brid, bacon and the water, he looked at it" It's look good,"he grabbed it then walked upstairs.

Seth was curled into a ball looking at the window when he heard a knock on the door, he propped up on his elbow and look back to see his boyfriend standing at the door with a tray in his hands" Can I come in?" he said, Seth stared at him with emotionless sad eyes and nodded lying back without any word, Seth wasn't his usual soul and that didn't go unnotice by Randy and he missed the younger man' s smile and he wanted him back and he felt bad for losing the baby but he could do nothing about it, it was an accident and he want to fix his mistake with the smaller man.

" You know I barely make food to myself but you're an exception," he placed the tray on the bed and Seth slowly got up and grabbed the water drinking it in one gulp" Thanks i was so thirsty," he placed the cup down and his stomach start to growl" And of course hungry," Randy smiled giving him the fork, the younger man was about to eat but he stopped looking at Randy" You ate?" Seth in a tender voice asked.

Randy took away his hair" Eat baby don't bother yourself with me," the older man stated and was about to get up but Seth grabbed his wrist no matter how Seth was angry he always care about Randy cause deep down he can't hate him and he was just trying to change him for better cause he really want a baby from the man that he love

Randy looked down at the smaller man eyes" Eat with me," Seth in a soft tone said tugging on his hand lightly, Randy placed his other hand on top of Seth's" Okay," he sat down and snatched the fork from his hand and start feeding the smaller man and himself.

Seth stared at him with a soft smile Randy noticed that small smile" Why are you smiling? I know my food is probably the worse but at least I made it for us," Randy folded his arms against his chest, Seth shook his head.

" No Randy but the eggs are raw and swinging in every side but I love it like that, that was nice thanks," Seth hugged him and Randy pulled out, he cupped the younger man's face leaning forward but Seth turned his face" No Randy I know what you want and I don't want to make the same mistake!" Seth got up and ran to the bathroom closing the door.

Randy was angry but he couldn't show that cause he want Seth to trust him again before Thursday so he can talk to him so he'll try his best. He got up and made his way toward the bathroom, he opened the door and saw the smaller man standing at the mirror with tears falling, Randy placed his hands on Seth's shoulders turning him around.

" I'm sorry baby I won't bother you again," he wiped Seth's tears with his thumbs and held his face in his hands, he leaned forward and place a small kiss on his forehead" I promise that I won't do anything to you till you want it, I won't kiss you till you ask for it," he continued.

The smaller man smiled with a cute eyes" T-thanks," he hugged him tightly and Randy rubbed his back" I don't want you to cry again okay?" Randy said and the younger man nodded against his chest.

Randy pulled away and held Seth's hand" I'll go to the supermarket cause we need some stuff, you stay here and get some rest and if anything happened call me okay?" he said and Seth nodded, he kissed his head" Don't be late," Seth muttered, Randy smiled" No baby just try to sleep," Randy said walking out of the room.

Seth walked out and threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes to sleep, he kept flipping and trying to sleep but he couldn't, he lifted his head and heard a knock on the door, he got up and walked down for the door.

He opened the door and big smile spread on his pretty lips when he saw his friend" Johnie!" Seth hugged him" How are you honey?" John wrapped his stronge arms around the smaller man lifting him up" Uh!" Seth's stomach still hurts, John put him down and Seth held his stomach" Sorry Sethie," John rubbed his stomach tenderly" It's okay come in," Seth walked toward the couch.

John followed him sitting next to the younger man who clinged to him" I missed you," Seth muttered and John laughed and held him" Me too, how you feel?" John asked, the younger man sighed, John noticed that the two toned man wasn't okay.

" What's wrong? Did he harm you or something?" John caressed his friend's hair encouraging him to talk" No he didn't," Seth paused playing with the hem of John's t-shirt" You know John I feel like it wasn't his fault, it was mine if I told him and didn't wait till his birthday and if I told him the first time he asked me to have sex with him when he ask me all of that wouldn't happen and.." Seth paused the tears filling his eyes.

" M-maybe K-Keith w-would b-be h-here," he lowered his head and the tears tumbled down his cheeks" I-it's m-my f-fault J-John I-I'm a b-bad m-mommy," Seth continued with tears.

John sighed he couldn't believe that Seth is blaming himself and not Randy cause he love him and he can't hate him no matter what and now he was searching for a reason to forgive him that's why he was blaming himself instead of Randy, Seth was sad and John know that no matter how he tried to tell him that Randy was the reason he'll threw it on the fate cause Seth believes in fate and he will say that the fate took his son from him for some reason.

John looked down" No Seth don't say that, you're an awesome mommy and Keith loves you, it wasn't your fault it's Randy's not yours okay?" John loudly said but Seth moved away from him shaking his head" N-no J-John I feel it, Randy didn't know about K-Keith cause I-I d-didn't t-tell him in t-the first p-place," Seth buried his face in his palms to hide his tears but he couldn't hide his sobs.

John pulled him into a tight embrace soothing his back" It's okay I don't know who convinced you that it's your fault," John muttered hugging him while he was crying.

After five minutes John heard a low snores and looked down to see Seth sleeping peacefully, he shifted his body so he can make Seth more comfortable, Seth was sleeping against his chest while his arm on John's waist so comfortable in his embrace, John smiled and kissed the top of his head.

x

After half-hour Randy opened the door and walked in" I'm back baby!" he said holding bags in his hands.

Seth and John were sleeping in the same position, Randy saw them and placed the bags on the table walking back toward them, he saw Seth holding John's waist, he placed his hands on his hips looking at them" What I'm gonna do now?" Randy rubbed the back of his neck" I'll act like how Seth want me to," he knelt in front of Seth and grabbed his hand to wake him up.

Seth opened his eyes and flinched when he saw Randy and start to panic cause he was holding John, he looked between John and Randy his eyes watered" R-Randy I-I'm s.." the older man placed his index on Seth's mouth" It's okay baby you can go back to sleep if you're comfy," Randy kissed his palm getting up" I'll make some orange juice but I want you to drink it all," Randy stated walking toward the kitchen leaving Seth in a total shock.

Randy took the bags to the kitchen and start making juice for them.

Seth got up with a smile and suddenly felt dizzy so he sat back down, John opened his eyes and saw his younger friend pinching the bridge of his nose" Are you okay?" John placed his hand on Seth's back" A little dizzy don't worry," the younger man muttered, the both turned around when they heard the sound of a glass shattering on the ground, John turned to Seth" He is back?" John questioned and Seth nodded getting up and walking toward the staircase and stopped at Randy voice groaning in pain.

" Uh..fuck!" the older man groaned, Seth immediately knew that Randy wounded himself so he ran toward the kitchen quickly and stopped right in front of the door" R-Randy a-are y-you o-okay?" Seth was worried about his boyfriend.

" Uh.. I cut my hand!" Randy replied hurting, Seth eyes widened and he wanted to check on his lover but he can't walk into the kitchen and Randy needs him, he closed his eyes and rushed into the kitchen toward the older man without any hesitation.

He grabbing his bloody hand" Uh Randy it's big cut you need a doctor!" Seth was worried about his boyfriend, John ran into the kitchen" What happened?" he knelt next to Seth who was shaking" H-he c-cut h-his h-hand!" Seth start to panic cause since he lost Keith he was afraid that he'll lose Randy.

John turned to Seth and cupped his face" Hey! hey! he'll be fine don't look at the wound it's small and not too deep," he tried to calm the younger man" H-he's b-bleeding h-he n-need a d-doctor J-John!" Seth eyes watered, John sighed looking at Randy.

" I'll help him don't worry," he moved from Seth and grabbed Randy's hand checking out the wound" It's not deep it need disinfection and it'll be fine," John informed them, Seth was looking at his lover face who was in pain.

Seth's tears fell and Randy cupped his face in one hand pulling him closer to look in his eyes" I'm fine baby don't worry okay?" Randy wiped his tears and got up to wash his hand, John looked at Seth" Go bring the first aid kit!" Seth immediately got up and ran toward the bathroom.

John stood next to Randy on the sink" See this is his reaction to a small cut in your hand, I hope you're not planing on hurting him cause I'll kill you then, Randy! Seth's so sensitive and you're effecting him why don't you love him in the same way he loves you?".

Randy finished washing his hand and turned to John" Don't worry I love him but in my own way!" Randy said back, Seth entered the kitchen running and he gave the box to John, John start cleaning the wound and Randy winced after the first touch. Seth noticed that he was hurting so he grabbed his hand closing his eyes.

Randy stared at him realizing that what John said was right and he was ignoring that love.

After finishing John bandaged his hand" Can I open my eyes now?" Seth asked and Randy smiled" Yeah baby," Randy pulled him down and kissed his temple, Seth opened his eyes" I hate wounds, do you need a doctor?" Seth asked in concern.

Randy and John shared a laugh" Take it easy Seth it's just a small wound," John ruffled his hair, Randy wrapped an arm around his lover shoulder pulling him closer to his body" I'm okay now I'll finish your juice," he got up and Seth stopped him" I'll make it you just set down," Seth got up and start making the juice.

John smiled at Seth and looked at Randy" I guess you love him but you don't want to admit," John whispered to Randy who smiled at him looking at his boyfriend, he love that man his tenderness his caring everything that Seth was doing to him in his love, Brock came to his mind but he pushed the thought away and tried not to think about it right now.

x

A/N: What do you think about this? =^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	20. Chapter 20

Seth was walking in the hospital hallway and he heard a baby voice calling for him" Mommy I'm here!" he smiled running in the hallway and looking in every open door" Baby I'm here for you tell me where are you?" he shouted" In your room!" the baby called Seth walked toward his room and entered it, a smile formed on his lips when he saw one year old baby boy sitting on the hospital bed" Keith?" his tears fell down as he hugged the little boy.

" Yeah mommy, when I'll be with you and daddy? I'm here alone," the boy asked as Seth kissed the top of his head, the kid looked just like Randy his small nose and the same thin lips and the icy blue eyes but his hair was dark brown just like Seth's.

" Sorry baby I wasn't a good mother to protect you and your dad.." Seth caressed his baby cheek as his tears fell" No mommy don't say that it was an accident you need to give daddy another chance cause I don't want to stay here," Keith said with his soft baby voice hugging Seth.

" I can't baby what if anything happened and I lost you again I don't want to lose you again," Seth hugged the little boy harder" No mommy I want you to do this for me I want to be with you please mommy give me a promise that you give him a chance," the boy broke the hug cupping Seth face in his small hands.

" I promise you just don't leave me okay?" Seth kissed his cheeks" Keith hopped off the bed walking away" Sorry mom I have to go now," Seth watched as his baby disappeared through the door" Keith stop baby don't leave me Keith...

x

" Keith Keith! " Seth opened his eyes panting and looking around the place, slowly he realized that he was dreaming, Randy sat up" Are you okay Seth?" Randy hugged him and he was still panting" It's okay Seth it was a dream, you saw Keith?" Randy soothed his back" Yeah I saw him, he looked just like you your eyes and lips but his hair was like mine," Seth start to cry on Randy's chest.

" It's okay what he said, did he tell you anything?" Seth broke the hug looking in Randy eyes" Yeah he asked me for something," Randy cupped his face" What is it?".

Seth jumped on him attacking his lips Randy kissed back gladly enjoying the feel that he missed they kept on kissing and groaning for moments until Randy pulled away" Easy baby I know that you miss me," Randy smiled taking Seth hair behind his ear.

" You should thank Keith cause he told me to give you another chance," Randy looked up smiling" Thanks baby cause you brought mommy back to my arms," he turned them over so he can be on top taking off his own t-shirt" What are you doing?" Seth asked looking at his boyfriend.

" Nothing I just wanna play with you," he pulled Seth boxers down and Seth watched as Randy wrapped his hand around Seth semi hard cock stoking him softly, he closed his eyes letting out a little moans grabbing the sheets.

Randy leaned down and licked the swollen head and took him into his mouth, Seth bite on his lower lip moaning louder" Y..yeah Ran I love this..umm..ah!" Randy took Seth down his throat bobbing his head up and down, Seth arched his back to shove more into the hot cave.

Randy released him with a pop leaning down to kiss his lips sliding his tongue in the open mouth, Seth grabbed his face with both hands bringing him closer, Randy broke the kiss" I want you baby, so fucking bad," Seth smirked at the lust in his boyfriend's voice.

" Seth can we ha-" Randy was interrupted by Seth's index on his lips, Seth nodded his head making Randy smile he kissed Seth's finger" I can't wait to fuck you," Seth moaned when Randy took his shorts off grinding his dick against Seth's, Rollins moaned grabbing the pillow underneath his head pecking the older man lips" I need you Randy so bad,".

" Suck me first," both assumed the position Seth kneeling in front of Orton, Randy grabbed Seth's hair" C'mon Seth take that big cock in your small mouth," Seth took the head inside making Randy growl grabbing his hair harder, Seth moaned around him" Mmhg..good boy keep going fuck!" Randy groaned thrusting his hips against Seth's face, Seth lips were sucking in the way that his boyfriend liked, the older man grunted" Oh yeah baby suck it good!".

Randy felt so close but he didn't want to cum yet so he pulled Seth by the hair kissing his lips tp taste his precum, hands traveled down Seth's back to grab his ass cheeks squeezing hard, he threw the younger man on the bed" You want me inside you?" Randy said lustfully topping the younger body" Yeah," he moaned.

" Open your legs baby," Seth did so, Orton sucked two fingers into his mouth and pressed one against Seth's hole, Seth arched his back when Randy added the second he moaned loudly" M...more Randy m..more," Randy smirked adding the third making Seth squirm.

Randy kept on fucking him with his thick fingers hard reaching his sweet spot making Seth gasp" Uhh..again," Randy kept on hitting that spot enjoying the loud moans of Seth" R..Randy I need you," Randy pulled his fingers out spitting on his palms and rubbing his dick, he lined the head with the entrance pushing in slowly, Seth moaned" Ran..uh!".

" You're so tight baby I love stretching you," he began to thrust in a slow pace and Seth whined" Faster baby faster," Seth moaned, Randy grabbed his legs raising them up to the sides of his head, Seth grabbed his cock stoking himself in rhythm with Randy fast tempo, Randy hits Seth spot making Seth howl and scream.

" Ran I'm close baby so close," Seth moaned" Me too babe," he kissed Seth hungrily, Seth quickened his strokes" Cum baby C'mon cum now Seth,".

" Randy am cumming!" Seth screamed as his cum shot over his hand and on Randy abs, Randy thrusts got faster and faster making Seth scream as his cum shot inside of his boyfriend, when he was done he pulled out lying next to Seth both were panting" I love you," Randy breathed, Seth turned to face him" Me too," Randy got up and Seth start to watch his ass with a smile.

Randy came back with a washcloth cleaning Seth and tossing it away" You missed that right?" he lied next to him and kissed the top of his head, Seth hugged him tightly" Yeah I missed you," he buried his face in Randy's chest, Seth glanced up and pecked his lips.

x

Randy opened his eyes and Seth was on his chest wrapping his arm around his waist he kissed his forehead and caressed his naked back looking at his pretty face, his pink lips and his dark eyelashes, Randy was smiling but he frowned when he remembered Brock" What I'm gonna do?" Randy thought looking at Seth" I hope that you forgive me,".

" I forgive you," Seth whispered with closed eyes, Randy looked down to see Seth looking at him" What Seth?".

Seth placed his hand on Randy's chest" I said I forgive you," Seth repeated" Thanks baby but I don't really deserve your love," Randy said" No baby you deserve it, I love you and you love me right?" Seth looked at him hopefully, Randy chuckled kissing his head" Of course I love you," Seth stared at him with puppy eyes.

" Seth why you're looking at me like that did I say something funny?" Seth didn't change the look on his face and it been a couple of moments and he kept the same eyes" Oh C'mon you make me feel stupid," Randy loved that look but he wanted to know why he was giving it.

" It's just been a while since you told me that," Seth said resting his head on Randy's chest running his fingers on the cuts of his abs" I just missed that," Randy hugged him tightly" I love you Seth I'll say it every fucking day," Randy said and Seth looked at him" Really you gonna do that for me?".

" Yeah if you want this," Seth put his palm on Randy's cheek turning him toward his face" Of course I want baby, I want nothing more than your love," Randy leaned in and kissed his lips licking his bottom lip and shoving his tongue in the small mouth, Seth sucked on it gladly moaning.

Randy broke the kiss getting up and carrying Seth bridal style" Let's take a shower," Randy walked inside the shower turning the douche on and pulling Seth against his body with his back against his chest, Randy start kissing his his neck and sucking the water drops from his neck groaning" What are you doing baby?" the smaller man whined.

Randy licked his neck up to his ear" Just enjoying the shower baby boy," he whispered thrusting his dick against Seth's ass" I want you baby," he whimper sliding his hand to Seth's cock, he wrapped his fist around the shaft stroking it" Yeah daddy!" the younger man moaned turning his head toward Randy cupping his cheek, the smaller man pulled him for a sweet breath taking kiss and their make out-session turned to another round in the bathroom.

x

Seth made their breakfast" Randy breakfast is ready," Seth called and Randy entered the kitchen and kissed Seth quickly" I'm so hungry," both start eating and Seth looked at his boyfriend clothes" Are you going somewhere baby?" Randy took a sip of his juice" Yeah I was thinking that I should start looking for a job," Randy looked at Seth and he was looking in the distance" Seth are you alright?" he grabbed Seth's hand" I'm fine I was thinking about how we gonna pay the lend I'm just worried,".

Randy wrapped his arm around Seth shoulders and pulled him closer kissing his temple" Don't worry I'll find a solution," Randy rubbed his back" Maybe I should go back to the bar I'll talk to Mr John or maybe I..." Randy's phone went off, Seth glanced at the name and he panicked, Randy looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes so he turned the phone off" Baby are you alright?" Randy grabbed his hand" Yeah I'm fine,".

x

Seth was cleaning the house when he heard a three familiar knocks on the door he smiled walking to the door and opening it to see John" Hey John I missed you," Seth hugged his friend" Oh I miss you too baby, how you doing?" both walked in" Good, you?" they sat on the couch" I'm fine how is you and Randy?" Seth was playing in his fingers with a smile on his face.

" Oh I know this smile it means you guys are good right?" Seth looked away" You know? you are stupid I'm trying to save you from him and when he said I'm sorry you ran back to his arms you're stupid," Seth flinched when John screamed" What's wrong with you are you that blind Seth he let ten men fuck you and you still with him," Seth tears fell down, John regretted what he said.

" Oh Seth I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you," he tried to grab his hand but Seth took it away" I love him John," he got up and ran upstairs" Seth stop Seth!" John followed him, Seth entered the room and locked the door" C'mon Seth you know that I didn't mean to hurt you I'm just trying to help you," John said knocking on the door" C'mon Seth open the door,".

Seth sat on the floor hugging his knees" Leave me alone please," Seth sobbed" I'm really sorry just open the door," he begged making Seth unlock the door walking toward his bed, he threw himself face first crying against the pillow, John entered the room.

" Seth you know that I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but it's killing me Seth," John sat next to his friend" Seth?" he placed his hand on Seth's back" I'm sorry it's really killing me that you're with somebody that doesn't treat you good I love you you're my best friend,".

Seth looked up" You screamed in my face John you never did that," Seth sobbed, John wiped his tears" I'm sorry Seth so sorry C'mere," John pulled him for a hug soothing his back" I just want what's best for you," John said" I know and what's best for me is Randy he changed he is nice with me since we lost Keith,".

" You guys had sex?" Seth laughed looking up" Twice,".

" But you were rejecting that, I mean you don't want to be pregnant again?" Seth smiled" Yeah I was but last night in my dream I saw Keith," his eyes watered at the mention of his baby" Okay tell me what you saw," Seth smiled as he told him about his dream.

x

Randy was in the bar drinking in the daylight and he was deep in thoughts when a familiar voice interrupted him" Hey sexy how you doing?" Cody sat in front of him" Hey Cody I'm fine how are you?" Randy said with a weak smile.

" Great unlike you, what's wrong your boyfriend?" Cody asked taking a sip of Randy's drink" I know that he is your boyfriend anyway tell me what's wrong?" Cody asked" Nothing everything is cool, since you know that I have a boyfriend what are you doing here?".

" Actually i like helping people to solve their problems beside I like being with you, is that bothering you?" Randy grinned" No at all," Cody looked down then up at Randy he got the courage and placed a quick kiss on his lips, Randy pulled away" Are you crazy to kiss me in public, what's wrong with you Cody?" Randy snapped getting up and walking out of the bar with Cody following him.

Randy got on his moto" Randy wait," Cody screamed" What Cody?" Cody breathed" I'm sorry but you know I like you so much I want a chance with you!" Randy laughed" Which part you don't understand of I have a boyfriend? I..have..a..boyfriend!".

" I know but I still want you I'm addicted to you," Cody stepped closer leaning down to kiss his lips when they heard a whistle, Randy turned around to see Roman and Dean" Wow did your boyfriend know about that?" Dean said looking at Roman to continue" He mean that you're cheating on him," Dean smiled at his boyfriend.

" Shut the fuck up both of you!" Randy screamed and he was about to start his moto but Cody grabbed his hand" Walk away you assholes we are friends!" Cody snapped" You're the asshole you jerk!" Dean snapped taking a step closer but Roman grabbed his hand" Relax Dean let's go," Dean looked at his bodyguard and motioned to him to stay with Cody abd Randy.

" Look Randy I have a house nearby if you want to go spend some time with me and it's innocent times," Cody wrote his address on a piece of paper, Randy looked at the address and he thought about Thursday" Maybe Thursday I'll come," Randy started his moto.

" Okay I'll wait for you," Dean's bodyguard heard everything and entered the bar to see Dean and Roman" Mr Ambrose?" Dean looked at him" Hmm tell me what they were talking about?".

" I guess he'll go to Cody's place cause he invited him and he said Thursday," Dean smiled looking at his boyfriend" He didn't mention Seth's name?" Roman asked" No sir I guess he'll go alone," Dean leaned against Roman's face kissing his lips quickly" Great this is our chance baby," Dean said in a low tone" Yup and we won't wast it," Roman pecked Dean lips.

x

Randy was on his moto when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket so he parked his moto and answered" Yeah Mr Brock,".

" Hey Ran how is my boy?" Brock was laughing and that made Randy blood boil" Fine," Randy said sharply" Great great cause I'm coming tomorrow night," Brock surprised Randy" What why? I mean you said Thursday!".

" I know but I was too quick in finishing my job so find some place to stay in while I do what I want," Randy closed his eyes and his heart start beating faster than normal and his breath was chocking him" You heard me?".

" Yeah," Randy closed his eyes" I'll find some place,".

" Good," Brock hang up and Randy sighed, his heart was twisting at the imagination of Brock having Seth and he could do nothing about it but in the end he agreed for that from the very start.

x

A/N: OMG! Brock is coming! tell me your thoughts lovelies=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	21. Chapter 21

Roman and Dean were sitting in the bar, Dean was looking at his drink while Roman was fidgeting he noticed that Dean was upset about something" Are you okay Deano?" He asked but Dean remained silent staring at his glass" Deano!" Roman nudged him from under the table and the blonde looked up" I'm fine just thinking," he replied sipping his drink.

Roman sighed" About what?" Roman asked grabbing his hand" I know there's something in your head so just spell it cause I have something to tell ya," Roman said and Dean sighed" I'm thinking about how terrible we are, since last night I was thinking about Seth and the things we did to him uh...I'm a terrible person," he said burying his face in his palms, Roman sighed knowing exactly how Dean is feeling" I know babe I'm feeling guilty since I heard that he lost his fetus," he said and Dean looked up" I wanna ask him for forgiveness Roman," Dean stated in a serious tone.

Roman kissed the back of his lover hand" Me too and I was thinking about returning the money to them too," Roman said and Dean smiled weakly" That would be great, what you think about going tomorrow?" Dean stated and Roman nodded smiling" Okay baby, you are amazing person Deano and that's why I love you," Roman squeezed his hand, Dean blushed" What you wanted to tell me?".

Roman immediately stood up and got on his knees in front of Dean with a silly smile, Dean noticed that everybody was looking at them and felt his cheeks heated in embarrassment" Roman what are you doing?" Dean was trying to understand but he failed cause the last thing he expected is Roman doing that" Dean I was stupid enough not to notice you before but thanks god I do now, you're amazing Dean I love everything about you and I don't care what anyone says but I want to spend my life with you, Dean will you marry me?" He said pulling out a velvet small box and opening it to reveal silver ring with diamond on everywhere abviouse that it's so expensive.

Dean was agape not knowing what to say as all the emotions flooding inside him happiness, shock, confusion" R-Roman!" He said then hugged him tightly" I love you Deano so please say yes," Roman begged and Dean laughed" I love you too idiot of course yes I want to marry you," Dean replied pulling out, Roman took his hand and put the ring in Dean's ring finger then got up" I thought it won't fit your thick fingers," Roman commented and Dean slapped him lightly then pulled him into a sloppy hard kiss.

x

Seth was laying his head in John's lap and talking and suddenly fell asleep" Seth continue," John said and heard nothing, he glanced down at Seth and saw him asleep, he smiled and caressed his hair tenderly.

Randy entered the bedroom and saw Seth sleeping on John lap, he walked toward him" Hi!" Randy said kneeling in front of Seth, he took his locks away from his face kissing his forehead, Randy laid his head next to Seth's and start to caress his hair, John looked at him strangely" Randy are you okay?" Randy didn't say a word he just kept on staring at his lover" Randy?" John said again and when he didn't reply he felt weird so he placed Seth's head on the pillow and left the room.

x

In the evening Seth opened his eyes to see Randy next to him, he smiled and grabbed Randy's hand, Randy winced and opened his eyes" Hi baby how was your sleep?" Randy asked " Great but I don't think you slept good like this," Seth said with concern as Randy grabbed his back" Are you okay baby?" Seth got up walking to him" Yeah just stiff don't worry," he cupped Seth cheek and Seth stared at him with concern" Let's go and eat of course you're hungry," Randy said walking toward the door with his hand on his back " Baby are you sure that you're okay?" Both walked downstairs.

Randy entered the kitchen with Seth behind" Yeah Seth I'm good," Randy start making the dinner" Come help me," Randy looked at him smiling" Randy did you find a job?" Randy looked down feeling guilty for lying to Seth" Yeah I did," Seth smiled" Really that's awesome," he hugged him tightly grinning" But I've to go to Tampa to make some meetings," he lied to his lover cause he wanted to leave cause Brock told him to, Seth frowned" Why?" he whined"it's kinda business don't worry I'll be back on Friday," Seth pouted and Orton grabbed his hand.

" I have to go baby I need that job and if you don't want me to go I won't," Seth looked at him softly" Okay you go but come back fast okay?" Randy hugged him again burying his face in his neck to inhale the sweet scent.

x

Randy was sitting on the couch with Seth head on his thigh watching a movie but Randy's back was hurting and he kept on moving and Seth looked at him" Are you okay baby?" Seth sat up" Yeah yeah I'm good,".

" No you are not," Seth turned the tv off" Why you don't want this movie?".

" No, let's go I can massage your back," Seth got up pulling Randy by the hand" Really I'd love this," both walked toward the bedroom" Okay take off your t-shirt and I'll bring the oil," Seth was about to leave when Randy spoke up" Just my t-shirt?" Seth bite on his lower lip" I don't know," Randy looked at his brown eyes with a smile but it faded as Brock came to his mind, he took off his t-shirt and tossed it away and he covered his face with his palms.

" I'm sorry baby I hope I can make all this go away," his eyes watered, Seth entered the room" Baby I found some almond oil guess it's will work?" Randy wiped his face" Good it will work," Randy wasn't making any eye contact with Seth and Seth knew that something was wrong so he sat next to him" Is it that bad why are you crying?" Seth eyes watered too" C'mon I'm okay," he cupped his cheeks" Seth I need your massage," Randy smiled taking off his pants and laid on his stomach.

Seth grabbed the oil but Randy stopped him" No no baby strip first it'll be better," Seth smirked looking at the tan body in front of him he took all of his clothes off just kept his underwear straddling Randy's ass, he coated his hands with oil and start his massage on the stiff back slowly and lightly" Oh that feels so good," Randy moaned.

x

Half-hour of massage Randy turned around grabbing Seth wrists" That's enough baby you did a great job," the bigger man flipped them over and pinned Seth hands above his head" You don't know how you tortured me by rubbing your dick against my ass," lust filled his voice and Seth chuckled and wanted to tease his lover by arching his back to rub their dicks" I want you Randy!" Seth moaned and Randy captured his lips shoving his tongue in the small mouth to meet Seth's as they start eating each other mouths harshly both groaning into the kiss.

Randy lips traveled down to Seth's neck kissing and nipping, the small man was squirming underneath his boyfriend feeling their hard cocks against one another, Randy licked Seth pecs and traced his tongue on the left nipple taking it into his mouth, Seth arched moaning as Randy pinched the other nipple, he moved down toward Seth's covered dick kissing it as he slide his thumbs in the waistband and took it off to see the hard dick bounce in his face" You're really hard for me!" he stroked the hard shaft making Seth whimper.

Randy took him into his mouth and sucked him firmly, Seth cried loudly as Randy's head moved up and down, his fingers fondled with his balls while he was sucking him off, Seth moaned arching his hips to shove more into the hot mouth" Randy please just uh!" Seth begged breathlessly, Randy released him" Okay baby," Randy flipped Seth on his back placing kisses along the tattoo on his back, Seth was whimpering and whining.

Randy got on his knees admiring the beautiful ass before him, he spanked the left cheek hard making Seth gasp, Randy laughed parting Seth ass cheeks" You want me to rim you?" Seth moaned pointing his ass up, Randy parted his ass cheeks more sticking his tongue into the little hole pulling the cheeks further apart, Seth cried in pleasure and his knees became weak so he lowered his ass squirming, Randy grabbed his own dick stroking it" You ready?".

" Yeah please just do it!" Randy pressed the head of his cock inside and pushing the whole length inside gladly making both of them gasp" Uh..too fast!" Randy soothed his ass" Sorry baby just relax," Seth moaned" Move Ran move please!" Seth bucked his hips back to create some movement, Randy rocked his hips in and out in and out sweat all over both bodies" Uh..faster baby!" Seth groaned, Randy did so thrusting faster, the younger man grabbed his seeping shaft stroking himself" C'mon Seth cum for me," Randy thrusts became rougher.

Seth got on his knees and Randy wrapped his hand around his dick stroking him while fucking him harder" Randy!" Seth turned to face Randy and capture his lips as he shot his load in his lover fist, Randy kept his pace and soon he erupted inside of his lover with a loud growl.

x

Randy came from the bathroom with a towel he cleaned Seth up and kissed his lips, he laid next to Seth and pulled him against his chest" Randy?" Seth looked up" Huh?"Seth smiled" I love you," Randy looked at him to see the glitter in his eyes" I love you too baby so much," placing a kiss on his head" Ran I want something from you,".

" Tell me babe," Seth closed his eyes" I.. I want.." the hesitation was clear in Seth's voice and Randy got curious" Say it Seth tell me," Seth looked up and his eyes watered" Seth why you're crying?".

" I want a baby Randy I want to have your baby, I want it just like Keith," the tears fell down and Randy hugged him tightly" Okay baby stop crying," he cupped Seth face wiping his tears" You know what?" Seth looked at him" I want nothing in this world than having a baby with you and I want him just like you," Randy pecked Seth's nose with his finger" But I want him like you!" Seth pouted" Well then you have to be ready cause I'll do my best to make you bear a twin," Seth grinned" That's a great idea we will have a twin boy and and a girl I'll name the boy and you name the girl okay?".

" No that's absurd I'll name the baby that looks like you if it was a boy or a girl deal?" Seth pouted" No that's not fair I want to name the boy Keith please," Randy smiled grabbing his hand and kissing it" Just smile and you'll name the both," Seth smiled at him pecking his lips, Randy sighed" Seth I'm leaving tomorrow," Seth was snoring and Randy smiled covering his body and taking his phone off the nightstand to type a message for Brock.

' What time you'll be here tomorrow?'.

Randy waited for a couple of minutes and his phone buzzed.

' At 9PM and I don't want to see you around'.

x

Randy woke up first he took a shower and made the breakfast trying not to think about tonight, he wanted Seth to be happy for today, he set a tray of breakfast with a red rose carrying it upstairs, he entered the room and Seth was still sleeping on his stomach with his brown hair on his face, Randy stood there watching his lover with a smile he looked so beautiful sleeping there with his naked body, Randy placed the tray on the bed and placed his palm over Seth's back rubbing tenderly he leaned down and kissed his shoulder.

Seth stirred opening his eyes" Good morning honey," Randy whispered in his ear, Seth closed his eyes with a smile" Morning," he replied, Randy got on his elbow" How was your sleep?" he caressed his hair" Good but I don't think you slept, I felt that you didn't sleep are you okay?" he grabbed Randy's hand and the older man kissed his" I'm fine baby but i was thinking about leaving tonight," Seth pecked his lips" I'm gonna miss you," Randy kissed his head" Me too baby,".

Seth looked at the bed and saw the breakfast" You made me a breakfast?" Randy nodded" That's sweet baby thanks," Seth grabbed the rose inhaling it" I loved it," Randy grabbed the fork and start feeding his boyfriend, Seth smiled but felt strange by Randy actions lately, he became a whole different person.

Seth finished his breakfast and Randy wiped his mouth with a napkin and kissed him quickly" Now get up and take a shower we'll go out," Seth smiled" Really?" Randy got up" Yeah get up," Seth jumped immediately running toward the shower.

x

Randy was sitting in the living room waiting for Seth" Seth C'mon," he called" I'm coming baby," Seth came downstairs wearing a red sleeveless shirt with tight jeans, Randy smirked and realized that his boyfriend is the cutest, sexiest boy ever and he got up" Turn around baby," Randy said, Seth turned around and Randy spanked his ass and hugged him pressing his hard cock against his ass" You look so nice baby," he whispered in his ear and turned him around to steal a kiss from his lips.

He slide his hands down to cup Seth's ass squeezing, Seth moaned in Randy's mouth as his cock stirred and he felt Randy growing harder and harder, Randy broke the kiss looking deep in Seth eyes" I guess we should go baby or I'm gonna fuck you over the couch," Seth smiled" When we come back you'll do it," he winked.

x

Randy took Seth to shopping first but Seth didn't like anything so they walked toward the park, both were walking when Seth suddenly stopped when he heard a familiar music" Seth why you stopped ther.." Seth placed his index on Randy lips" You hear that?" Seth closed his eyes" What?".

" The music. Where is it?" Seth start looking in every direction and he smiled happily when he saw the ice cream cab, Randy looked at the cab" Are you serious?" Randy laughed" C'mon," Seth grabbed his hand guiding him toward the cab" Seth look how many kids around it," he stood in front of Seth" So what?".

" Okay wait here I'll buy you one," Randy walked toward the cab and all the kids looked at him and he smiled" Gey kids can you move for uncle to buy some ice cream?".

" NO!" the kids screamed in union" Okay kids move or else!" Randy said in a sharp tone, all of them looked at him and a blonde boy threw his ice cream on Randy's chest.

Seth placed his hand on his mouth" Oh no," he ran toward them" You're not kids you're evils!" Randy screamed and Seth placed his hand on his chest" I'll take care of that, watch," Seth turned toward the kids with a smile" Hey kids!" Randy wiped his chest" It's not gonna work Seth," Seth looked at him" Sh..let me handle it, look kids if you let me buy my ice cream first and I'll buy one for all of you,".

" Okay uncle," the blonde said, Seth bought all the kids their ice cream but the blonde didn't get his ice cream, Seth looked at him" C'mere baby," the boy walked toward him and Seth knelt in front of him" You threw the ice cream on Randy right?" the boy nodded" Okay you want to say sorry to him?" Randy smiled at the way Seth was acting with kids.

Seth grabbed his hand walking toward Randy" Randy this is Andrew and he want to say sorry," Randy knelt in front of Andrew" Mr Randy I'm sorry cause I hit you with the ice cream," Randy smiled looking at Seth" Okay I'm sorry too can we shake hands?" Andrew smiled" I like high five," Andrew said grabbing Randy's hand up and high fived him" Okay I'll buy you an ice cream," Randy pinched Andrew nose lightly making the little boy laugh" Uncle I want it chocolate," Seth knelt in front of him" Me too Randy," Seth winked, Andrew smiled at them.

" You love each other?" Seth blushed" Um..." Randy got to his full length" You want chocolate?" Andrew smiled" BIG one!" he screamed as Randy grabbed his hand, Seth start laughing" Why he is laughing?" the blonde kid asked" I don't know baby,".

Randy walked back toward Seth holding Andrew hand" Here's your ice cream," Randy handed it to Seth, Andrew was licking his ice cream" Well thank you uncle Randy thank you uncle Seth," Seth smiled" You're welcome C'mere," Seth said with baby tone pulling Andrew into a hug, Randy was watching with a smile" You don't want to hug me too?" Andrew said" Sure," Randy hugged them both, Andrew pulled from the hug and accidentally blotched Seth's cheek with ice cream.

Seth watched as Andrew walked away" He is so adorable," Seth licked at his ice cream and moaned at the taste, Randy saw the chocolate on his cheek and watched him for moment" It's delicious I can't st.." Seth looked at Randy" Why are you looking at me like this?" Randy leaned in" Randy we are in public," Seth whispered" I don't care," Randy flicked his tongue licking the chocolate and leaned against his lips and kissed him" I KNEW THAT! You're In love!" Andrew screamed and the couple blushed.

x

In the evening Randy and Seth were standing at the front door, Seth wrapped his arms around the older man's neck" I'll miss you baby," Seth whined" Oh baby I'll be here on Friday," Seth looked at him with full of tears eyes" I know but I hate to be alone," the tears fell down his face as Randy hugged him" It's okay baby," Randy rubbed his back, Seth pulled away" I love you Randy today was awesome," Randy kissed him.

" Okay I'll call you when I get there okay?" Seth nodded as Randy wiped his tears kissing his forehead" Take care of yourself and call me every hour," Seth said sadness in his voice, Randy smiled kissing his lips" Okay," Randy kissed him again getting on his moto tears fell down his cheeks and drove away quickly.

" Come back fast I love you!" Seth screamed wiping his tears and entering the house, he puffed walking toward the kitchen sitting on the counter for seconds and got up walking toward the living room and turned the tv on, few seconds passed and he turned the tv off hugging his knees" I don't know what to do alone, Randy please come back fast!".

x

About 9 PM Seth was deep in thoughts when a three knocks on the door interrupted him, he smiled getting up" Right on time Johnie!" he cooed, he opened the door but didn't look at the figure that was standing there cause he thought that it was his friend" I'm gonna make us something you go to the living room," Seth entered the kitchen.

Brock smirked locking the door walking to the living room and taking off his jacket placing it on the couch" John what yo.." Seth eyes widened and he froze in his place and dropped the glass on the floor causing it to shattered" Hey boy!"...

x

A/N: Dun dun dahhhh...here's it Brock's part I know you're all excited cause I'm too, leave me some comments so I can update soon=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	22. Chapter 22

WARNING: RAPE SCENE IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE DON'T READ...

" Right on time Johnie," he cooed opening the door without looking at the figure that was standing there cause he thought that it was his friend" I'm gonna make us something you go to the living room," Seth entered the kitchen.

Brock smirked locking the door walking to the living room and taking off his jacket placing it on the couch" John what yo-" Seth eyes widened and he froze in his place and dropped the glass on the floor causing it to shattered.

" Hey boy!" Brock said with a grin.

Seth took a step back" W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" the younger man stammered timidly cause he was alone, Brock pouted" You know I'm here for you it's not fair that everybody got a piece of you except me," Brock said taking off his shirt.

Seth looked between Brock and the door, he realized that he was closer to the door so he ran toward the door and tried to unlock it but Brock got him grabbing his wrist" No baby you're not going anywhere till I get what I want," Brock said breathing in Seth's neck.

" D-Don't t-touch m-me!" Seth snatched his arm, his body was shaking in fear and didn't know what to do, he looked around and spotted his phone on the table so he grabbed it and before he could unlock it Brock slapped it away and Seth flinched" C'mon let's enjoy," Brock with a sick smile stepped toward the smaller man who was stepping back.

Brock grabbed his arm pulling him against his body, Seth struggled to get free and Brock didn't like that so he slapped the smaller man hard sending him to the ground, Seth placed his hand on his cheek with glittering eyes, Brock bend down to pick him but Seth kicked him on his chest and Brock fell to the ground and that gave Seth the time to ran toward the door and unlock it.

Seth stepped out and bumped into a hard body, the man grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back and a hand at the back of Seth's head bending him down" Where do you think you're going?" the man in his thick voice said pushing his head lower" Uh...please let go of me he'll hurt me," Seth pleaded with hot tears.

The man guided him inside the house toward Brock, Seth couldn't squirm cause the man was twisting his arm hard, he was looking down and saw Brock feet and realize that he was in front of the beast, Seth peeked up through his hair that was over his face and saw Brock rubbing the place where he kicked him and he doesn't look happy.

" I-I'm s-sorry M-Mr B-Brock!" the smaller man stammered in fear, he gulped" P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me," the tears filling his eyes, he hoped that Randy will be back any moment to save him from the beast.

" P-Plea-" Brock cuts him with a hard slap across the face busting his lip and made it bleed, he grabbed him by the hair" Don't you dare to say one word!" Brock screamed right in Seth's face who flinched" Randy p-please c-come b-back!" he muttered in a low tone but Brock heard him" What did you say?" he tightened his grip on his hair.

Seth looked up and for the first time his brown eyes met the scary emotionless blue ones, he immediately looked down" P-please d-don't d-do t-that p-plea.." he sobbed with more tears.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Brock slapped him again sending him to the ground" RANDY!" the smaller man screamed and Brock slapped him again making the younger man faint on the floor.

Brock looked at the man" Bring me the bag and stand at the door," Brock ordered and the man rushed toward the bag and brought it and walk out.

Brock picked Seth and carried him on his shoulder walking upstairs.

x

Randy arrived to Cody's house and pulled his phone out to look at the watch and it was 9:30 he closed his eyes knowing that Brock is there now" I'm sorry baby so sorry," he muttered.

Cody opened the door at the roaring of Randy's Moto" Welcome Randy," he greeted holding the door open for him, he walked in without any word cause he was upset of himself.

Cody cleared his throat" Earth for Randy, what's wrong with you?" Cody noticed that he was upset so he wanted to know, he sighed" C'mon baby tell me," Randy looked up with wide blue eyes at 'baby' word, he got closer to Cody with anger in his eyes" Don't. you. ever. call. me. baby!" he spilled the words in a sharp tone with venom.

" WOW relax Ran I didn't mean to bother you, I just wanted t..".

" Shut the fuck up and bring me something to drink!" Randy cuts him and Cody got up quietly and walked toward the kitchen.

Randy closed his eyes" Randy!" he opened his eyes immediately, he swears that he heard Seth's voice calling him" Seth?" he muttered thinking of the younger man when Cody returned with the beers and noticed that Randy was looking in space with wide eyes, he stopped in his place" What's wrong?" he asked placing the bottle in front of Randy who immediately grabbed it drinking half of it in one big gulp" Easy there Randy," Cody said sipping in his drink.

x

Brock was sitting on the chair next to the bed staring at the smaller man with lust in his wild blue eyes, he was eating him with eager gazes rubbing his dick through his pants waiting impatiently for the younger man to open his eyes.

Seth stirred tapping his eyelashes a few times before opening his eyes, he looked up at the ceiling and the events start to get in Seth's head, he hoped that it was all a dream and now he's waking up, his hair was over his face so he tried to move his hand but it wouldn't move, he freaked out when he realized that it was tied and tried on the other hand and it also was tied to the bed, he looked across the room and spotted Brock sitting on the chair with amusement grin on his face.

" Finally boy you're awake," the beast got up and walked toward the bed, Seth shook his head in attempt to move his hair away from his face so he can look at the man above him" P-please," he didn't know what to do except for begging him hoping that he can find tender spot in this beast, he was shaking in fear, Brock stated taking his locks away from his face and Seth moved his head away closing his eyes at the tears that were about to fall" W-what d-do y-you w-want f-from m-me?".

Brock licked his lips" What I want, I want to fuck you hard till you can't breathe," he leaned down burying his face in the smaller man's neck nipping at the soft skin, Seth winced trying to get away but he couldn't get any farther from the bigger man" I like you boy and I'll do anything to fuck you and rip you from inside," Brock groaned climbing on the bed and straddling the smaller man hips.

Seth opened his eyes wide when he felt the weight on his body he looked up" And I want to see you naked screaming in pain and the blood covering you that's what I want boy," he continued placing his hands on either sides of Seth's head enjoying the fear look on the younger man's face and the sight of the tears on either side of Seth's face.

" P-Please d-don't p-please I-I'll d-do a-anything y-you w-want p-please d-don't h-hurt m-me p-please p-please," he sobbed underneath him and that made Brock's grin even wider, his victim squirming in fear underneath him begging for his mercy.

He start ripping Seth's t-shirt tossing it to the ground" PLEASE NO PLEASE!" Seth screamed squirming and combating without any avail. Brock sat on his legs and start working on the belt unbottoning his pants, he pulled it down leaving only his boxers, Seth looked at him with tears" P-PLEASE N-NO!" he begged with tears.

The bigger man pulled the boxers next and Seth immediately closed his legs trying to hide himself" Hreat you're ready now," Brock placed his big hands on the smaller thighs rubbing them up and down" P-please I-I w-want m-my p-pants p-please," he pleaded pulling on the ropes.

" Relax boy it's just me and you and we'll enjoy," Brock said getting up to strip himself, he wrapped his big hand around his massive shaft stroking himself" Uh you're effecting my dick already," he let go and knelt down to grab the bag pulling out small lube bottle and a few condoms.

He threw the items on the bed and climbed on the bed to his position, he stroked himself" NO! NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME I RATHER DIE THAN LET YOU TOUCH ME!" Seth start pulling on the ropes harder and breaking the skin there and he was sure he'll bleed if he kept on pulling. Brock grabbed his legs and parted them against Seth's willingness.

" You can move as much as you want but thay only gonna cause you more pain," he warned as he rolled the condom on his huge hard cock.

Seth stopped fighting and stared at the bigger man while he lubricating his cock" Uh..p-please uh.. l-let m-me g-go p-please," he sobbed with burning tears" W-why m-me w-why! Y-you c-can h-have a-anyone y-you w-want w-why m-me?" Seth cried more tears like a waterfall, Brock cupped his cheek" Cause you're special and I desired you? you are right I can have anyone I want and I want you," Brock replied laughing.

He leaned down attacking the smaller man's lips, Seth tried to fight him and turn his face but Brock smirked tightening his grip on Seth's jaw while Seth pulling harder on the ropes deepening the scratches around his already bleeding wrists.

Brock was kissing him harshly but Seth wasn't kissing back and barely can breath, the bigger man pulled out and Seth gasped trying to breathe, Brock was looking down at the small broken male underneath him, he smiled and leaned down attacking his lips again with rough hard kiss biting on Seth's lower lip hard till he tasted the blood, he licked the blood smiling.

Seth was crying hard begging him to let him go but he wasn't listening" RANDY PLEASE COME BACK RANDY!" he called loudly with tears for his boyfriend while Brock placing kisses all over his face, neck, chest, he felt disgust with himself cause Brock was touching him, he was stuck his boyfriend out and no one around to save him actually he didn't know how to survive from the beast hands.

x

" Seth!" Randy was drunk now after drinking over fifteen beer, he got up swaying and fell back down" I should save him," he muttered drunkenly, Cody huffed" I don't understand you Randy since hour you're muttering that you should go and you should save him and bla bla bla.. who's Brock and saving who, what are you saying?" Cody said drinking his second beer.

Randy buried his face in his palms and start to cry, Cody put his beer down and placed his hand on Randy's back" You're crying Randy?" Cody pulled him against his chest" I d-didn't m-mean t-to do that b-but I had no choice I love Seth and I realized that too late after I t-threw him in his arms!" he cried on the smaller man's shoulder.

" It's okay Randy it's okay, you need to sleep and everything will be fine, let's go," he tried to pull him but Randy pushed him" I CAN'T SLEEP CODY!" he screamed kicking the empty bottles" Okay okay," Cody sat back down next to him, Randy threw his head back crying.

x

" P-PLEASE uh.. L-LET M-ME G-GO PLEASE, RANDY!" the younger man screamed with tears running down his pale face while Brock stroking him trying to effect Seth" Don't you feel good huh?" Brock groaned with a smile, Seth was lifting his head and hitting it down against the matters repeatedly crying" STOP TOUCHING ME I'M NOT YOURS LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted with his eyes close shaking his head from side to side breathing sharply.

" No baby for now you're mine," the beast commented and placed his hands each one on one of Seth thighs and Seth knew what about to happen, Brock tried to pull his legs apart but Seth closed them hard making the bigger man stop for a moment.

" C'mon give up boy you know that I'm stronger than you!" he stat pulling his legs apart but Seth was fighting in what left of strength inside of him and the panic and the fear he got, Brock couldn't take it so he slapped him hard, Seth screamed in pain but didn't give up.

" Uh...n-no uh...I'm n-not g-gonna l-let y-you d-do t-that!" he cried and Brock gave him another slap and another and another with his big strong hands and Seth couldn't stop him or cover his face because of the ropes.

He start to feel dizzy and his eyes barely open" I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" Brock angrily and ferociously patred his legs and with warning he shoved his finger inside of the younger man, Seth winced arching his back with his eyes close" R-Randy b-baby p-please h-help m-me!" he cried in a low tone.

Brock pulled his big finger out and rolled a condom on and lubricate his clothed dick stroking himself and rubbing Seth's dick" You're a whore and whores don't need preparation," he stated pulling his limp legs resting them on his own thighs, he placed the tip of his huge hard cock against Seth's entrance and with no hesitation he pushed in.

The smaller man was panting at every inch entering him digging his nails in his palms pulling on the ropes hard" P-PLEASE S-STOP P-PLEASE!" he screamed when Brock pushed his large length entering him deeper, the larger man grabbed Seth hips pulling him closer to his dick causing the ropes to tighten around Seth's bloody wrists, Seth gasped when Brock thrust all the way inside.

" Uh p..please uh it's h-hurt!" Seth panted with tears squeezing his eyes shut" Uh that's good I want it that way oh yeah!" Brock groaned as he start thrusting inside of him in and out rough and fast making the younger man scream louder in anguish.

" S..Stop uh.. p..please s..stop!" Seth begged his body shaking" Oh baby fuck you got a nice ass uh make me want to tear it with my big cock uh yeah!" Brock slapped his ass hard while he was sweating and grunting above him, Seth start to squirm underneath him and arching his back causing himself more pain inside.

Brock didn't like the way he was struggling so he placed his hands on Seth hips easing him down but he kept on struggling and Brock lost it and gave him a hard slap busting his lower lip and Seth tasted the blood on his tongue crying.

Brock kept on fucking him hard and fast hitting Seth's prostate repeatedly while Seth kept on screaming Randy's name" R-Randy p..uh p-please c-come b-back Ra..." he was cut with another slap" SAY MY FUCKING NAME BOY!" Brock grunted tightening his grip on Seth's hips then moved his hand and start stroking Seth" Say my name boy I want you to scream my name when you cum!" Brock picked up a higher pace.

Seth was shaking his head from side to side crying and kicking with his legs" Uh...N-NO..oh I W-WON'T C-CUM, I W-WON'T S-SAY YOUR N-NAME STOP STOP!" he cried loudly all the pain on his face while his saliva turned blood red from his busted lip, his body shivering" You will boy, SAY MY NAME!" Brock slapped him, Seth opened his eyes wide with tears" NO!" he shouted his fists clenched.

" SAY IT!" Brock start moving faster and faster, the pain on Seth's face and the agony screams and the blood that was dripping from the smaller man's ass because of the rough thrusts sent him to his release" Uh...fuck!" Brock bite on Seth's neck" Uh Randy!" Seth cried out in pain shuddering, the bigger man start to slow down till he stopped completely pulling out and getting up walking into the bathroom.

" R-Randy!" Seth was panting still crying silently as his vision slowly faded, Brock walked out and grinned at him" I won't leave you tonight baby," he walked toward him and untied his wrists noticing the drain blood on his wrists and a satisfied smiled appeared on his lips as he walked out of the room.

x

Randy was lying on the couch thinking of the younger man and what condition he is in now because of him, his tears fell" Sorry baby I'm so sorry," he muttered drinking more beers.

Cody stared at him for moment thinking of a way to make a move" Randy let's sleep together," Cody got up and Randy shook his head" I won't sleep today, I'll stay awake," he said drinking like a mad man.

x

After almost half-hour Seth slowly raised his heavy eyelids with sting pain of how much he cried, he looked around and felt a little jolt of relief when he didn't see Brock around, he felt his head throbbing and he barely can feel his lower part, truth be told he didn't want to feel it cause he know it hurts, he realized that he wasn't tied any more but he still feel the rope marks around his wrists stinging.

He moved his hand and winced in pain as he slowly sat up and shuddered when he felt the pain of being sore in his ass so he lied to the side thne rolled out of the bed trying to stand" Uh..oh!" he immediately fell to the floor shaking in pain, he grabbed a tissue from the drawer and place it on his sore hole and the blood moisten it so Seth threw it away crying and hitting the floor with his fists angrily.

He crept toward the wall and placed his hand on it supporting himself to get up, he made his way slowly toward the door and when he reach it Brock opened the door.

Seth flinched his eyes wide, red and puffy staring at the bigger man in front of him" You're awake! you surprised me, you're really stronger than I thought," Brock tried to grasp his hand but Seth snatch it" D-DON'T T-TOUCH M-ME!" the smaller man gave him tough look.

Brock grinned and stepped closer to him wrapping his large arms around him, the smaller man struggled finding the power that left in his body to slap Brock hard, Brock let go of him looking down for moments rubbing his cheek" I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Seth screamed stepping backward his body shaking barely can balance himself on his feet.

Brock looked up with anger in his blue eyes, he grabbed Seth by the hair" YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE TOUGH HUH?" Brock slammed his head against the wall then against the mirror on the wall causing it to shatter to pieces, he let the younger man fall to the ground blood start to color the blonde locks onto crimson red while he is looking in space his eyes barely blinking and was about to black out.

" C'mon boy get up, slap me again c'mon!" Brock kicked his leg, he knelt down when the smaller man didn't move grabbing him by his biceps lifting him up his blood start to stream on the side of his face, he threw his lifeless body on the bed hovering on top of him and slapping him hard" Now I returned the favor," he said in a hateful tone getting up and walking toward the bag.

x

A /N: I hope it's not too rough for you, what do think Brock will do else? stick around to know and thanks to everybody who supported me seriously thanks I love u all, any thoughts any ideas are welcomed so help me to know where I go next=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	23. Chapter 23

Randy was standing next to the tree in front of his and Seth's house, he swayed as he made his way toward the front door, the tall muscular man stepped in front of him" You're not allowed to be here Randy, go!" he pushed the drunk man away but he didn't fall" N...o I wa...nt to s...see Seth," Randy said barely standing, the man stood in front of the door.

" He is okay Randy, leave!" the big guy screamed pushing him again but Randy kept on coming back" I w..ant to m..make sure that h..he is o..kay," Randy was trying to get to the door" I said leave!" he kept on pushing Randy till he fell to the ground.

x

Brock heard his man screaming and pulled out of the smaller man underneath him, he threw the used condom then put on his pants walking out.

Seth was in hell every inch of his body aching and he was screaming in agony, he was shaking, blood dripping from him breathing heavily and crying Randy's name.

x

Brock opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Randy on the ground" What are you doing here?" he stepped out" I told you to find some place or you want your boyfriend to know that you're the one who gave him to me," Brock folded his arms against his chest looking down at him, his bodyguard stepped closer to him" He is drunk sir and want to see his boyfriend," he informed him then stepped away.

Randy got to his feet swaying" Tell me that he is fi..ne and I'll l..leave," he said to bigger man who smirked in return looking around" Okay he is fine, leave now," he said almost screaming, Randy wanted that answer to wash his guilt away so he can sleep so he turned around and swayed away.

Brock smiled shaking his head, he walked toward the door turning to his man" Be careful,".

x

Seth tried to get up wincing, he sat on the edge of the bed panting and shaking when he looked up he saw Brock looking at him with evil smile.

Brock stepped toward the younger man and with a light push of his large hand Seth fell back on the bed whining in pain, he topped the smaller man" Are you going to somewhere whore?" he leaned down and start kissing him all over his mouth, face, neck and chest while Seth squirming" E..enough uh.. p..please let m..me g..go,".

Brock slide his shorts off" No baby I just got started," he rolled a new condom then turned the painful lifeless body so he is now lying on his stomach, he straddle the back of his thighs and spread Seth's ass cheeks and stabbed himself deep inside and start moving faster" Uh.. fucking slut!" Brock groaned moving in and out of the smaller man who's face buried in the pillow crying loud.

Brock saw the blood smiling at his work" Uh...you got a lot of blood bitch..fuck," Brock grabbed him by the hair pulling him backward, Seth was breathing heavily, eyes close and about to faint any moment" Uh... I love your ass uh.." he licked the smaller man's cheek then pushed him hard down continuing his assault on the smaller man's ass thrusting hard, rough and fast and he was wondering how the smaller man could stay awake till now.

Seth pants got a little louder and his sobs stopped and Brock assumed that he start lose conscious" Are you dead bitch?" he grinned rocking his hips hard and made the younger man wince and Brock thought about other way, he smiled and sucked his index finger and added it to his dick inside of the younger man, Seth arched his head screaming in pain far away from pleasure cry in pain clutching the sheets hard till his knuckles turned white.

He started to squirm reaching his hand back trying to pull Brock's hand out but the beast immediately grabbed his wrists in one hand pinning them on Seth's lower back" Uh.. p..lease t..take it out uh.. p..lease it h..hurts pl..ease p..please!" Seth cried squirming but Brock wasn't listening he kept on working his finger inside of him for a while then pulled it out and smiled when he saw the blood coating his index and without any hesitation he licked the blood so proud of what he did.

Seth movement stopped and his body turned numb and he lost every sense in his body while his eyes slowly closed" R-Randy!" he whispered before he fainted.

Brock pulled out when he felt his orgasm about to explode, he pulled the condom of his cock stroking himself" Uh yeah!" Brock groaned cumming hard on the smaller man's lower back growling, after his breath got back to normal, he slapped Seth's ass then walked into the shower.

x

Roman and Dean stopped in front of Randy's house, Roman saw the man that wearing black who's standing on the door turn to his boyfriend" I guess there's someone there, maybe we can come back tomorrow baby,"the Samoan said.

Dean stared at him" You're right Rom but I wanna be here the first thing tomorrow, okay?" He said and Roman nodded with a small smile as he start the car" What you want to do baby?" Roman grabbed Dean's hand and kissed it, Dean smile" I want to be with you," he said as they drove away.

x

Randy entered the bedroom and saw that Cody was awake" Where have you been?" he asked but Randy didn't answer he sat on the bed struggling to take his shoes off, Cody crawled behind his back and wrapped his arms around him.

Randy flinched getting up, Cody was surprised" What's wrong? you don't want to fuck me?" Cody got up and Randy noticed that he was naked" N...no I d..don't, i'll leave," he was about to walk out but Cody was faster grabbing his arm" No stay Randy, I swear I won't bother you again," the smaller man assured him and pulled him toward the bed, Randy lied down with Cody next to him and both fell asleep.

x

At 7 AM Brock opened his eyes at the sound of his phone ringing, he got up and walked toward it.

" Yes!" he said.

" Good morning Mr Brock, sorry for calling now but we have emergency meeting with our Canadian partner in 3 hours in Tampa his manager just called me and he told me that he excepted our deal so we better leave in half-hour," his manager explained.

Brock sighed then looked toward the bed not so pleased that he is leaving that fast without enjoying but money is calling so he must go.

" Okay prepare the helicopter and I'll be there," Brock hang up then walked toward his clothes and start to dress up eyeing the smaller man" You're so lucky boy I was about to show you the real beast but bad luck I have meeting and I'll do that again promise," he slapped him on the ass then took out a cheque and place it on the nightstand then walked out.

x

Randy opened his eyes slowly and felt his head throbbing, he looked around and realize that he was in a bed, he turned to his right and his eyes widened when he saw Cody naked next to him, he sat up and sighed in relief when he saw himself fully dressed, he lied back rubbing his face trying to ease the pain in his head.

He got up and walked toward the bathroom feeling his head cracking from the pain, he turned the water on and washed his face, he walked out with his eyes close and bumped into Cody who was still naked" Good morning hottie!" he said with a smile, Randy was avoiding to look at him" You need to put some clothes Cody," he said then Cody pursed his lips" Why you're not looking at me baby?" Cody stood in front of him.

Randy shot him a sharp look" I told you not to call me that," he said looking in the smaller man eyes" Why not?" Cody wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his naked hips against him, he leaned forward to kiss him but Randy unwrapped his arms" If you want to stay my friend don't you touch me Cody, I mean it!" he said putting some strength in his words then quickly stepped out of the room and out of the house.

" Hell no, I'm not giving up," Cody quickly start to put on his clothes.

x

Randy stopped in front of his Moto when his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and saw that it was a message from Brock.

' I'm done, you can get him now'.

Randy was surprised it was supposed to be two nights why he left now, did something happened to Seth? Maybe he hurt him so badly.

Randy's heart start to beat fast at the thought of his lover in pain, he slide his phone in his pocket and immediately straddled his Moto riding as fast as he can toward the house.

Cody got in his car" I'll show your boyfriend that he doesn't deserve you," he followed him immediately.

x

Seth was still lying on his stomach, he groaned in pain feeling like a truck had drove over his body and now he is in pieces, the memory of what happened last night started to refresh in his head, the way Brock abused him and hit his head against the mirror everything came to his mind and the tears filled his closed eyes, he didn't want to open his eyes cause he doesn't want to see Brock.

He waited for moments trying to hear anything that could help him to know if Brock is still here or not, he didn't hear anything so he slowly raised his heavy eyelids looking around with blur eyes, he slowly lifted his tired body holding his head then turned to his side and fell down, the tears start to fall without him knowing, he pulled his knees against his chest crying hard cause everything in his body was aching and screaming even his heart start to get heavy in his chest at the thought of Randy" I'm sorry!" he cried out breathing heavily and every breathe was choking him.

He wiped his tears and slowly moved his shaky body to the edge of the bed, he winced when he sat up the pain in his sore opening made him scream cause he felt like something is tearing him from inside, he leaned to the side on one elbow reaching with the other toward his entrace, he winced closing his eyes with the tears falling hard.

He sobbed pulling his hand, he saw the blood, he lowered his hand and cried" WHY ME WHY!" he sobbed loudly and fell from the bed to the floor.

He looked at the drawer and crawled toward it opening it wincing at every move, he didn't know how to feel after getting raped by a beast screaming wouldn't work he can only cry hard but that won't make him forget what happened cause he can still feel Brock's filthy hands on his body, he wanted to rip off his skin to not feel like that.

He pulled out a pair of shorts and start to put them in his legs, he tried to get up but fell on the ground and hissed in pain with tears" R..Randy sho..uld n..not s..see m..me l..like t..this," he wiped his tears and started to pull his shorts on hardly then reached into the drawer pulling out a napkin, he placed it on his sore bloody opening then sat there, his hair was a mess and his blonde patch turned blood red, his lower lip busted with remnants of drain blood and his cheeks were a little shade of purple from the slaps he received at the hands of Brock Lesnar" I'm a bitch you don't deserve me!" his fists hit the ground hard, he tugged on his damp hair crying at the pain in his heart and the pain from the cut in his head.

He creeped toward the closet next to the door and supported himself on it to stand, he got to his feet wincing in pain and with a small steps he managed to make it to the stairs slowly walking down on the steps, he stumbled on the last three and fell till he hit the floor" Uh.." he cried wrapping his arms around his abdomen hurting.

He heard the roaring of the familiar Moto" R..Randy?" he couldn't help himself but to crawl toward the open door and sitting there to see his boyfriend with a tired smile on his pale face.

Randy got to his feet and was about to walk toward the house when he noticed that Cody was after him so he stopped, he didn't want Seth to see Cody so he gotta stop him.

Cody stepped out of his car" Why you're here Cody?" Randy snapped at him, Cody smiled" I want you Randy, I want to be with you instead of that two toned idiot," he said and got closer to Randy, Randy rubbed his face" I told you Cody if you want to stay my friend don't think about getting in my pants cause you ain't getting anything," Randy said seriously.

Seth was watching them in confusion cause he couldn't hear anything but he doesn't like the fact that the man was so close to Randy.

Cody looked toward the door and saw Seth sitting there, he smiled wrapping his arms around Randy's neck and without any warning he captured his lips with a heated kiss Randy didn't move, so Cody moved closer pressing his hips to the other man who was trying to push him.

Seth smile faded at the sight before him, he was in a total shock, in that moment he felt that he lost everything, he felt that his existence is meaningless and his fate was to be out of Randy's life for good, he doesn't want to live anymore cause he lost everything, he lost Keith, Brock raped him and now Randy is kissing another man, maybe he should let Randy live happily out of his curse and without him, cause life is not fair to him it never was and everything is against him when all he ever wanted is to live with his lover Randy and die in his arms but what he gonna do if Randy doesn't want that? He didn't want to stand against his happiness cause he love him so he should vanish.

His tears fell and his body trembling" H..he d..doesn't love m..me anymore, I'm a bitch," Seth got up swaying as he walked toward the kitchen.

" BACK THE FUCK OFF!" Randy broke the kiss pushing him away, Cody got closer and Randy slapped him" YOU DON'T LISTEN YOU IDIOT, I DON'T WANT YOU CLOSE TO ME WE'RE DONE!" Cody flinched at every word stepping back toward his car with a sad hurt look.

Randy walked toward the house when Cody drove away, he was surprised that the door was open so he quickly entered the quite house" Seth baby I'm back!" he screamed about to climb the stairs when he noticed a figure standing at the kitchen door, he glanced toward the kitchen and froze when he saw Seth standing there bruises covering his face and his lip was bleeding, his hair turned red from blood clearly, his cheeks damp from the tears that were streaming from his eyes, his eyes widened when he saw the item in his hand.

" Y..You s..should n..ot love m..me I'm a w..whore!" he muttered pressing the knife against his wrist" S..Seth!" Randy whispered stepping closer to him" Y..you l..love him that's why you l..lied to me, you w..went to see h..him," Seth sobbed hard looking at him with disappointment.

" B..Baby what a..re y..ou talking about?" Randy nervously asked, Seth cried more"H..he is n..ot a w..whore and he's p..prettier t..than me," Seth said and Randy realized that he was talking about Cody" N..no no Seth there's nothing between us I swear baby, please baby put the knife away baby please," Randy begged him and started to sweat nervously stepping closer more and more but stopped when Seth pressed the sharp knife against his wrist harder.

" I c..can't be the o..obstacle in y..your way," he paused tears choking him" I'm j..just a useless pathetic slut that e..everybody u..used, y..you h..ave the right to not wanting m..me," he looked down his whole body shaking and the tears rolling down his face" You deserve better than me and I can't be against your happiness cause I love you," he continued sadly" Don't be stupid Seth you're my happiness I love you Seth, I'm sorry I did ugly things to you I'm so sorry," Randy steped for front and Seth stepped back

" Y..you d..didn't d..do anything it's a k..karma I deserved what happened to me you have nothing to do with that, sorry cause you felt that you have to love me, sorry cause I forced you I'm sorry," he whispered and in one swift motion Seth cut his veins and closed his eyes hard" Seth!" Randy was about to run to him but Seth grabbed the knife with his bleeding hand and pointed it toward Randy" N..no s..stay a..away!" Seth threatened with his bloody shaky hand.

Randy tears fell at Seth's condition and deep down he felt guilty to death that he caused all this pain to the smaller man and now Seth wanted to die because of him because of what he did and Seth didn't complain or leave him when he forced him to sleep with men, he wished to have a gun to shot himself cause he made the younger man ask for dying, he wanted to fix everything.

" I'm not afraid!" he was about to get to him but Seth cut his other wrist screaming as the knife fell from his grasp, he fell to his knees blood streaming and he was bleeding hard.

Randy rushed to him wrapping his arms around him laying him on the floor, the blood flood was too much so he took off his t-shirt and ripped it then wrap it around the smaller man wrists holding him in his arms" Why Seth?" he cried his tears fell on Seth's cheek, Seth's eyes were half lidded" R..Randy p..please let m..me d..die," Seth whispered while Randy caressing his cheek and crying" P..please R..Randy d..on't cry I don't w..want ..you uh.. to t..think a..about me, I k..know t..hat you d..don't l..love me but you.. didn't want to break my heart, R..Randy I a..always have b..been s..selfish c.. cause I d..didn't c..consider y..your f..feelings," Seth sobbed looking into the blue eyes with his sad tired full of tears brown ones.

Randy wiped his tears" S..Seth I'm sorry I love you, why you did that? W..Why didn't you think about Keith? y..you don't want to be pregnant again and b..bring him to live with us?" Randy sniffled holding Seth's wrist trying to stop the blood.

Seth gave a weak smile closing his tired puffy eyes" I w..anted to b..be w..with him and now I'll f..ollow my baby, Randy! I w..ant y..you t..to promise me that you'll f..forget e..everything a..and start fresh I d..on't want you to f..feel g..guilty t..toward me c..ause it's my f..fate and y..you can't s..stop the f..fate I believe in that, l..leave m..e b..ehind and start a new life without my problems p..please p..promise me," he muttered in a low tone.

Randy cried more kissing his lips" Please don't say that I want you and Keith please don't say that!" Randy buried his face in Seth's hair crying, Seth barely could lift his hand to cup Randy's cheek coating him with blood" I..I just w..want y..you to know t..that I love y..you and if g..god gave m..me another l..life I'll s..search for y..you a..and l..love you again, Randy p..please f..forgive me f..for everything," Seth whispered caressing his cheek, his vision slowly started to fade, Randy kissed his bloody hand" I should be the one who apologize I'm sorry Seth please don't leave me, SETH STAY AWAKE DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Randy screamed and Seth opened his eyes" I l..love y..you Randy but I g..guess it's the e..end of the w..whore S..Seth R..Rollins," that was Seth's last words before his hand fell to the floor leaving the blood on Randy's face, Randy stared at him with wide full of tears eyes" Seth?" he whispered looking at his lifeless lover.

Did he just lost his lover; the one who he had tortured over and over and forced him to sleep with horrible men who roughed him up and also threw him in the beast arms who abused him till he wished to die, and before he close his eyes Seth asked him for forgiveness although he didn't do anything but to endure his horrible actions, he wanted him back and wanted to fix things with him but he can't now that Seth is motionless probably dead in his arms.  
x

A/N: Guess that's what I have so tell me if it's good or not, I hope I got some reviews cause probably I'll stop so please motivate me to continue it.

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	24. Chapter 24

Dean and Roman were sitting in the car in front of Seth and Randy's house, Dean puffed looking down" Roman what if he didn't forgive us?" he asked and Roman grabbed his hand" Don't worry baby he'll," Dean kept his gazes down.

Roman smiled at his worried boyfriend raising his hand to his lips placing a soft kiss on his knuckles" Roman I'm afraid that our past will hunt us forever and fate will ruin our marriage because of what we did to that poor guy,"

Roman placed his index under his boyfriend's chin raising his head up to look in his fearful blue eyes" Baby don't worry he'll forgive us, at least we regretted what we did," Dean pursed his lips looking in Roman eyes, he loved the way Dean was pouting.

He cupped his cheek" You're right," Roman leaned over kissing him deeply, Dean moaned pulling away" Rome stop let's go and do what we are here for and then we can have some fun,".

Roman smiled kissing him on his cheek" Can't wait, let's go," both stepped out of the car, Roman walked next to his lover holding his hand.

x

Seth's blood was covering the ground around him while his lover is holding his motionless body his chest was coated with blood so was his face.

" Seth baby open your eyes," Randy cried in pain but when he realized that Seth wouldn't wake up and he was losing him, he got up with the smaller man in his arms carrying him bridle style.

" Please baby don't leave me," he walked out and came face to face with Dean and Roman, he stopped for a minute looking at them while they froze at the sight.

Dean eyes widened at the sight of Seth's naked upper body that was coated with blood and his bruised face, he looked at his hands and saw that his wrists were wrapped abviouse that he tried to commit suicide.

" Please I need your help," Randy was desperate.

" Holy shit!" Roman cursed rushing toward Seth in Randy's arms to check his pulse and find it slow, Dean was in shock cause he didn't want Seth to die not before he ask him for forgiveness" R..Roman i..is he okay?" Dean was afraid of the answer.

Roman turn to him" I don't think so, we need to take him to the hospital, Dean bring the car," Roman told his boyfriend who ran toward the car.

Dean drove closer to them" Come on Randy let's go," Roman took Seth from him and Randy rushed toward the car and climbed in the back seat, Roman placed the lifeless body in his lap then climbed in the driver side cause he know that Dean can't focus on driving while his eyes on Seth.

Roman started the car and placed his hand on Dean's thigh" He'll be fine," he muttered trying to convince Dean but deep down he wasn't sure that Seth will make it, he started the engine driving as fast as he could to the hospital.

Randy was crying over Seth's body caressing his hair" P..please b..baby hold on for me," he sobbed leaning forward to place a small kiss on Seth's blue lips.

Dean was looking at Seth's body and felt bad and guilty for what he did to him, he remembered the nights he raped that man when he was begging while he was laughing, what if he died? What if he didn't have the chance to make up for him? He couldn't live happily with guilt that will hunt his happiness with the man he love.

Dean tears fell at the thoughts and the sight brought more tears to his eyes, Roman saw him crying and grabbed his hand squeezing it to comfort his lover but Randy cries wasn't helping.

" Please drive faster he's dying!" Randy shouted feeling Seth face getting cold.

Dean grabbed Seth's hand tenderly" Roman please stump on the gas!" Dean pleaded with sadness, Roman did so driving faster.

" Hold on baby please," Randy whispered to the smaller man caressing his cheek with his thumb.

x

John was in front of Seth and Randy's house, he got out of the car and saw Randy's Moto parked there and walked toward the house, he sensed that something was off when he saw the door wide open, he looked down and froze when he saw the blood drops on the entrance of the house

" Seth!" he rushed into the house" Seth! Randy!" John called but he heard nothing, he was about to climb the stairs when the blood spot in front of the kitchen caught his eyes, he looked at the big spot with wide blue eyes" What the fuck happened?" he pulled out his phone and called his friend afraid that something happened to him.

He heard Seth's phone ringing upstairs so he ran up hoping that Seth is up there, he entered the room and his mouth dropped when he saw the ropes on the bed and the blood stains on the sheets, he looked down and also saw the sharp pieces of the broken mirror and the used condoms, it looked like someone was getting torture and he's sure that the one is his best friend.

John rushed out of the room and out of the house getting into his car, he pulled his phone out calling Randy.

x

Roman stopped the car in front of the white building and got out to call for a stretcher, Randy got out carrying Seth in his arms and Dean followed him" We need a stretcher he's bleeding!" Dean screamed and Roman returned with a few nurses and a stretcher.

" Please put him here," the nurse said and Randy placed his boyfriend on the stretcher slowly with tears in his eyes he walked along with the nurses next to Seth.

" Please baby don't leave me I'll wait you to come back, please baby," he sobbed, they stopped in front of the emergency room and Randy looking at Seth" I love you Seth and I'm sorry," Randy leaned down pecking the smaller man lips before he disappear into the room.

Randy collapsed to the floor crying, he doesn't care that he looks weak right now but his boyfriend, his lover, his life was in the room dying because of him and because of his actions, he doesn't know what he'll do if anything happened to Seth his avaricious and fear made him forget his love to the younger man and now he may die and all he did to him was the horrible things by putting him through hell and now he may doesn't have the chance to ask for forgiveness.

He want to say sorry for hurting him, sorry for killing their baby, sorry for throwing him to Brock although that he know how ruthless he is, how could he do that to the person who only loved and cared about him in everything the person who was getting back to him for soothing and caressing after being roughed up by the men who hurt him just to save his fucking life from Brock, now he's regretting everything and promised himself that he won't let anyone look at him and he'll make it up for him, he'll show him the old love they were sharing before all this events and they'll have Keith too.

Dean was sitting on the bench" Roman!" he called and Roman crutched in front of him and grab his hand" What baby?" Roman noticed how nervous Dean was and was trying to make him feel better by holding his hand.

Dean sighed" I feel bad, what if he dies Rome? We did horrible things to him and raped him ruthlessly," Dean continued feeling guilty.

Roman kissed his head" He'll make it baby just pray for him, we'll wait him here," Roman told his fiancee.

Randy's phone vibrant and he took it out to see John's name lightening and he know that he should answer.

" Y..Yes," Randy answered.

" Where's Seth Randy? What happened? I saw the blood in everywhere, did you hurt him again ANSWER ME!" John screamed.

Randy sighed" Come to the hospital John and you'll know everything," Randy hung up.

He got up and saw Roman and Dean there" Thanks, you can leave now," he told them as he sat on the opposite bench.

Roman looked at Dean who shook his head refusing to leave" We're staying here in case you needed anything, and we actually want to make sure that he is okay so we're staying till he wakes up," Roman exclaimed getting up and sitting next to his lover.

" Leave I don't want Seth to see you two," he muttered palming his face.

Roman looked at Dean who looks up" We want to help you and ask him for forgiveness so please let us help," Dean explained and saw the flash of anger in Randy's eyes as he look up at the couple.

" I DON'T WANT HELP, ESPECIALLY FROM YOU!" he screamed trying to control himself but he couldn't cause all of this was because of them they're the main reason why he did that to Seth.

Roman got up and handed him a t-shirt " Listen we were coming to clear the air but when we saw him hurt we wanted to help you and make it up for him, so please don't stop us," Roman begged trying to calm Randy down.

Randy put the t-shirt slowly sitting down, he realized that he was the reason not them he was the one who gave his boyfriend away" You're right, you didn't do anything, I'm the reason why Seth commit suicide not you, he thinks that he was obstacle in my way to happiness," he said fresh tears clouded his vision and rolled down his cheeks.

Dean got up and sat next to Randy, he carefully placed his hand on his back" Look, I don't know what to say cause I'm carrying the same guilt as you but we only can wait and when he wakes up and recover we'll make it up for him, alright man so you have to be strong," Dean exclaimed rubbing the older man's back.

Randy looked up and was surprised cause the last people he expected to stand by him were those two, but in fact Randy believed that they want to make it up for Seth cause they seemed sincere for the first time.

" He'll make it cause he loves you that's why he won't give up, he'll feel how upset you are," Roman added.

John came running iton the hospital hallway when he saw Randy sitting on the bench, he ran toward him surprisingly yanking him by the front of his shirt to his feet" WHAT YOU DID TO HIM THIS TIME YOU JERK!" John screamed in his face with anger, Randy grabbed his wrists pushing him away" I didn't do anything to him, he commit suicide!" Randy said looking at the ground.

" W..What!" he was surprised cause he know Seth and he wouldn't do something like that without something happening to him.

Randy sat down and John collapsed next to him" Why he did that?" John muttered not looking at Randy, Randy sighed and he won't tell the truth" Brock attacked him while I was out and he.." Randy paused rubbing his head.

John looked at him" What he did to him?" John asked his blue eyes wide, Randy choked with tears from the guilt that was eating him from inside because he was the reason why Seth wanted to die like that" He r..raped him John," Randy in a low tone said.

" WHAT YOU WERE DOING HUH? OR YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW HIM TO BROCK AS USUAL!" John got up pacing around the hallway now realizing the presence of Dean and Roman, he stopped looking at them in shock then he turned to Randy.

" What are they doing here?" he squinted at them angrily, Randy looked up when he felt the tension between them raising" They helped me to bring Seth here, they want to help and ask Seth for forgiveness," Randy answered then looked down with tears falling.

John sat back down" I can't believe, Seth can't look at the small wound how he commit suicide?" It must be something harmed him deep that he wanted to die and of course Randy is that reason, Randy got up walking toward the emergency room leaning against the door.

Dean stood in front of John" He is worried about his boyfriend don't pressure him," he told John then walked in his lover arms who immediately embraced him.

Randy was repeating in his head what they did in their day out and the ice cream cab, he remembered how hurt Seth was when he lost Keith" Please baby don't leave me, I swear that I won't let anyone touch you, please Seth stay with me," he sobbed in a low tone hurt was abviouse in his tone.

x

After two hours

x

walked out of the room and Randy quickly got up" Is he okay?" he immediately said and Ted shot him a anger look, John was standing next to him" Please doctor tell me is Seth okay?" John asked, Dean and Roman were waiting the answer too.

Ted took a deep breath and turned to Randy" He got bruises over his face and cut in his head along the cuts he also got ruptures in his anus lining cause of rough sex or let me say he got raped and abused," Ted said in a low tone looking at them with sad eyes.

" Tell me is he okay?" Randy ignored them and was waiting him to answer.

" There's a lot of damage in his intravenous and he lost a lot of blood and..." Ted paused not knowing what to say.

All of them stood in their places hands over hearts waiting Ted to tell them the bad news or the god one...

x

A/N: I know it's been a while since the last update so please forgive me and don't forget to tell me what you think...

Love U=^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE...


	25. Chapter 25

" You don't have to worry he'll be fine physically cause fixed 90% of the damage in his intravenous and we gave him blood, he won't be able to use his hands too much for a while, he also can't have sex for two to three weeks other than that he is fine, but-" Ted paused.

Randy stared at him" But what? doctor please tell me," he said timidly.

Ted sighed" I'm afraid that he'll be in a mental and emotional shock when he wakes up that happened to most of the people who got raped, you should be careful with him," Ted said.

"I'll take care of him this time I promise," Randy finally could breath knowing that Seth is fine made him breath again, he now have another chance to fix things with his lover, he'll love Seth, they'll start fresh with and have babies like how Seth always wanted.

" He may refuse to have sex with you, he need a serious help, can you help him Randy?"

" Yeah I'll do everything for him,thank god," he looked up with a week smile.

Dean smiled then hugged his fiancee tightly" He's okay Rome," Dean kissed him hard both were happy for the news and felt relief wash a little of the guilt away.

John sat down happy that his friend was still alive and he's okay after everything he went through.

x

Randy was sitting next to Seth's bed, his head was bandaged and his wrists as well, the purple bruises now showed on his pretty face and there was black bags under Seth eyes because of him losing too much blood along the exhaustion, he was injected to the blood bag above his head sleeping peacefully, the room was silence the only sound was the piping that was coming from the monitor.

Seth grimaced moaning in pain then slowly opened his tired eyes groaning, he look around and realize that he was still alive by the look of the place it was hospital, he look down and saw Randy lying his head next to him while he was sitting on the chair.

His eyes watered cause he didn't want Randy to see him after what happened and he doesn't want to see Randy after what he saw but he remembered what Randy said before he black out, he was fully convinced cause he never doubt this man, but he still want to die cause he still feel Brock's filthy touches on his body and he doesn't want to see the older man now cause he was afraid that he'll leave him when he tells him about what Brock did, for him dying would be better than living without Randy.

" R..Randy" he whispered in a low tone but Randy heard it and immediately look up.

" S..Seth" Randy smiled and got up about to kiss him but Seth turned his head away with tears stinging in his sore eyes, Randy was in shock why, Seth doesn't want to kiss him? did Brock told him anything? Or because he saw him with Cody.

" Baby what's wrong?" he tried his luck caressing Seth's hair, Seth only sobbed " B..rock d..did it to m..me R..Randy, w..why are y..you s..still here?" Seth cried refusing to look at the other side.

" W..where should I go I belongs with you, I love you Seth no matter what," Randy placed his hand on Seth's shoulder but the youner man moved away from the touch.

" H..he raped m..me t..three t..times," the younger man continued with tears burning his tired eyes.

Randy was in shock at his boyfriend, he hurt him by forcing him to face the man he feared alone just cause he was selfish, he always put himself first and torturing the smaller man for his own mistakes while Seth was doing the opposite thing by agreeing to be a whore just to save him, although all of the horrible things he did to him his love to him didn't change a bit.

Now he was lying here broken and hoping to die cause Brock touched him, how could he tell him that it was a deal between them and he threw him to Brock? How Seth will look in his face if he knew? He didn't want to think about that cause now he realized how much Seth love him and how much he endured for his love and he remembered his love to the younger man, he couldn't risk losing him after he realized that just the thought of it brought tears to his blue eyes.

" I'm s..sorry baby c..cause I left y..you alone it's a..all my fault," the tears fell as he tried to touch Seth but again Seth was moving away from him.

" Y..you l..lied to me R..Randy You love another person, I'm so s..sorry c..cause I w..was b..between you and him, I k..know you d..didn't want to tell me t..that you d..don't love or want me a..anymore," Seth choked with tears but he didn't stop.

" Maybe you lied c..cause y..you didn't want to hurt me b..by breaking up w..with me," Seth cried more.

Randy's eyes widened cause he couldn't believe how could Seth think that he'll break up with him, Randy grabbed his face forcing him into hot slow passionate kiss, Seth didn't move so Randy takes it upon himself to deepen the kiss, Seth wasn't responding nor pushing him.

Seth was lost he love him and want to feel his lover kissing and wanting him again he was fooling himself cause he can't resist the older man no matter what.

Randy pulled out and rest his forehead against Seth's looking in his eyes" Don't you dare to say that again, I love and you only and I want nobody but you," he muttered caressing the younger man's cheeks with his thumbs.

Seth was looking down avoiding Randy's gazes" B..but y..you lied to m..me f..for him a-" Randy cuts him with another hard kiss more like a peck and Seth finally looked in his eyes.

" Do you believe me Seth?" Randy stared at him and Seth nodded with tears falling " Good then you'll believe me when I say that he attacked me and kissed me and that means nothing to me, baby I love you and you only," Randy kissed him again.

Seth pushed him this time and looked down" B..but I..I don't d..eserve you, I am a slut now I'm not worth it anymore," Seth mumbled with tears.

Randy closed his eyes not knowing what to say cause all of that because of him, he grabbed Seth's hand and kissed it" No baby you're not, you are my baby," Randy assured him.

Seth barely could lift his arms to wrap them around Randy's neck who wrapped his arms around him tenderly" P..please d..on't l..leave me alone I'm s..scared," Seth sobbed on his lover shoulder, Randy lied next to him pulling the smaller man against his chest who clung to him.

" I'm sorry cause I made you cry and I'm sorry cause you're worried, I supposed to be dead an.." Randy placed his hand on his mouth and stared into his eyes" You are alive and you got a new life now, I won't let anyone come near you, I'll take care of you baby okay?" Seth nodded his eyes still glittering with tears as he stared at his lover then buried himself in his arms feeling the comfortable warmth and the lover he lost in a while.

x

A/N: What do u think are they getting back together? I would like to hear ur comments bad or good =^-^=

REVIEW PLEASE... 


	26. Chapter 26

Hi it's been a while since the last update but it'll get better I promise just don't stop supporting me love u

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*The next morning*

Seth opened his eyes and groaned cause his body still hurt, he turn to the side and immediately panicked and sat up.

" R..Randy!"

He stammered looking around trying to find Randy and his eyes watered when he didn't find him, he felt like he can't breath and his body shuddering" R..RRandy w..wwhere a..aare y..you?"he muttered and he couldn't control himself, his shaky hands went to the bandage around his wrists.

" R...Randy! Randy!" He screamed.

The nurse entered the room and tried to calm him down but Seth pushed her " P..PLEASE D..DON'T TOUCH ME, RANDY!"he cried out with tears his boyfriend name.

" WH..Y YOU LEFT M..ME R..RANDY!"he sobbed harder burying his face in the pillow. The nurse placed her hand on his back"he'll be here just calm down," she said but Seth pushed her again and start to tremble with fear.

rushed into the room" What's wrong?" he walked toward Seth and place his hand on his back but Seth flinch away.

" R..Randy" he muttered staring down with wide eyes.

the nurse sighed" He wants Randy" she said and Ted look up" Then go and find him, what are you waiting?" He snapped and the nurse ran out of the room to find Randy.

Ted carefully placed his hand on Seth's back" I won't hurt you Seth just calm down, Seth look up shaking" P..Please I..want R..Randy, he'll r..rape e..every t..ttime R..Randy is n..not ..h..here," Seth with his shaky voice managed to say with the hot tears.

was confuse at Seth panic attack just because Randy wasn't around him.

Randy rushed into the room toward Seth who opened his arms longing to be hugged by Randy who immediately wrap his arms around him protectively" P..please d..don't l..leave me a..alone he'll r..rape m..me a..again p..please d..don't p..please," he sobbed against the bigger man's chest clutching his new t-shirt that abviousely wasn't his, Randy hugged him and sooth his back.

Ted was looking at them" Shush.. it's okay baby I will not let him touch you, please baby calm down nobody will touch you," Randy kissed his head.

Seth sobs calmed down only trusting Randy's words in everything and always feel safe in his arms and feeling himself untouchable, he start to feel unsecure without the older man being around him.

Randy wiped his tears and kissed his forehead" I love you baby," he muttered and Seth hugged him" I..l..love y..ou,"Seth between hiccups said.

Ted walked to Seth's side" Seth I need to talk to Randy," he uttered and Seth look between them then focussed on .

" Just for moments here in front of your room and I'll let John come in cause he want to see you," the Dr said trying to convince him,

Seth turned to Randy who caressed his cheek with the back of his hand" I'll be close baby," he assures him and kissed forhead.

Seth gave the puppy eyes Those adorable, tired, sadness filled chocolate brown eyes " P..promise?" Seth asked with a tight grip on his t-shirt, Randy lifted Seth's face by the chin then placed butterfly kiss on his busted lips" Promise baby" he kissed his lips again but this time a little hard then lied him back covering his body and caressing his hair.

They walked out and called John " Stay with Seth, me and Randy need to talk," the Dr told him and John look at Randy.

" Okay," he muttered then walked into the room.

Ted and Randy walked into Ted's office and sat down facing each others" I wanna ask you something Randy, if you wasn't who raped Seth and abuse him then who did it? I wanna know the story," Ted demanded watching the way Randy start to fidget trying to avoid his gazes by looking down.

Randy sighed" Actually since month we had money problems and I lent $75000 from Brock Lesnar if you know him, I lost it and some men demanded to sleep with Seth and I was angry and scared an-"

"You made him a prostitute to pay your fucking lend, how could you do that to your boyfriend?"he paused for moment cause he was in shock when a question popped in his mind" The baby was yours or to one of them?" Ted asked trying to control his rage.

"No, the baby was mine I wouldn't let them touch Seth without protection cau-"

" How could you do that?" Ted snapped hitting his hands on the table with anger, right that Seth just one of his patients but he's a human and nobody have the right to use his body for his own benefits not caring at all if he's hurting or not.

Seth is in deep blind love with Randy and it's abviouse that he'll do anything for him and Randy used him selfishly to save his ass.

Randy sighed with tears starting to form in his eyes" I had to do that, I didn't have a choice cause Brock threatened to shot me if I didn't bring his money in two months and no one will pay me $1250 in day, I let him please the men for two weeks and they paid me $50 000 and that was great then I realized how Seth changed," Randy paused closing his eyes to let the tears fall when he remembered Seth's condition, Ted was listening to him.

" He start to eat less and that made him lose weight and get skinnier everyday even his ribs popped out, his face was pale all the time and I realized how much I'm hurting him so I stopped that and reject everybody so I can take care of him, last night I decided to find a job to pay what left before that Brock offered to cancel the lend if I let Seth sleep with him for two nights and I rejected him but he didn't take no as an answer so he promised me that he'll give me the $50 000 that I gave to him and I refused that too," He paused again nervously his palms sweating cause he was trying to make the lie convinced.

" Last night I heard about company that offer jobs with good payment so I went to the meeting in Tampa and I left at 7:00 PM, I guess he waited me to leave then attacked Seth and raped him," Randy looked down trying not to look at him cause he noticed how angry he was.

" You know what? it's all because of your sorry ass, if you didn't make Seth sleep with men Brock would never ask you for this and he wouldn't attack Seth, Seth wouldn't be dealing with all of this pain if it wasn't for you cause he loves your ass and never reject you for anything, do you realize how much pain Seth went through because of what you did?" Ted paused waiting him to answer but Randy remain silent.

" He loves you and he know that you don't care although he is still in love with you, I saw the way he looks at you and I saw that he adores you, he won't love anyone and for Brock I'll call the police," Ted grabbed the phone.

Randy look up with wide eyes and immediately jumped to his feet to grab the phone" Please no he is a dangerous man and he'll kill me and Seth without anyone knowing, he is so powerful and the police can do nothing to him, he'll get angry and torture us, please no I'll protect Seth,"he paused when he felt Ted loosening his grip.

" I don't care about myself but I want to save Seth the pain, he went through hell I don't want him hurt again please," Randy was afraid that if the police took Brock he'll tell the real story and then Seth would never look in his face.

Ted dropped the phone cause he heard about Brock power and Randy was right " Okay but I want you to take Seth away from everybody and out of this town," Ted uttered.

Randy nodded cause he was thinking about leaving the moment he get the money from Brock so he can take Seth out and make him forget the town and what happened in it.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

A/N:Thanks for the guests so much for their support I really appreciate it so don't stop please.

Love U.=^-^=


	27. Chapter 27

Seth was lying in his hospital bed focusing on the window, John was sitting on the chair next to him, he glanced at Seth and puffed trying to catch his attention, Seth didn't blink, John sighed loudly but he still not moving.

" Seth say something I'm your friend talk to me!" he said but Seth didn't say a single word so he got up" Alright I guess you want me to leave," he walked toward the door but Seth's voice stopped him.

" I'm a slut John I don't deserve anything," the tears formed in his sad eyes immediately, John walked to him quickly" I'm a slut John a slut!" Seth screamed.

" No no Seth you're not" he tried to calm his friend down but Seth grabbed his bandaged wrists and start to pull at the bandages trying to hurt himself again.

" I deserve nothing but death!" John tried to grab his hands but he kept on moving and pushing him and John was afraid to hurt him.

" Stop Seth you'll hurt yourself," Seth shook his head pushing his friend away" No leave me, I can't handle it, every time i close my eyes I see him, please let me die,"

x

Randy entered the room and was shock at what's happening and mostly at Seth's cries.

" Seth baby what's wrong?" Randy grabbed his hands then turned to look at John" Find his Doctor," John nodded running out of the room.

Randy grabbed his hands and held them against his chest" Calm down, why you're doing this to me?" he pulled his head against his chest caressing his hair.

" It hurts me inside Randy?"he start on hitting his chest" Every time I try to go to sleep I remember what he did".

Randy's heart ached knowing that he is the reason behind all of that hurt inside of the younger man, Seth look up at him with puffy eyes" I'm hurting Randy please let this pain go away, I can't take it anymore kill me please," Randy tears fell looking at his broken lover falling apart.

" Stop this Seth I can't live without you," he said to him holding him" I want it to stop Randy please," Seth tone started to fade slowly as he felt safe in the older man's embrace, Randy hugged him tightly and kissed his head.

Five minutes in the same position Randy rubbed Seth's back tenderly and kissing his head.

" Seth are you hungry?" Randy didn't hear a response he just heard a light snoring so he smiled lying Seth in his bed and covering his weak body.

" I'm sorry baby," he kissed his lips lightly and exited the room.

x

Seth woke up after nearly One-hour and his body was throbbing, he looked around the room and it was empty, his eyes watered and his heart start to beat faster.

" R-Randy!" he said it like a whisper and flinched when the door clicked open" My baby is awake," Randy entered the room with a small tray of food.

Seth smiled weakly happy to see his lover looking down, Seth tried to sit up but his body was too weak to help him do anything.

" Ahh!" he whined loudly lying back again" Don't move baby, I'll feed you but don't tell the doctor okay?" Seth nodded with a smile as Randy sat on the bed next to him placing the tray on his lap, Seth watched as Randy filled the spoon with a big amount of food.

" No Randy that's too much," Seth took the spoon dropping some of the food taking a small amount and eating it, Randy was watching him with a smile.

Randy felt something weird about him and he just wanted to kiss him so he go for it grabbing Seth's face and kissing his lips deeply, Seth kissed back surprised at first but he was enjoying the feel of his lover lips but he pulled away remembering his busted lip.

" Randy it hurts," Seth whined placing his hand on his mouth, Randy was feeling better about himself now that Seth is smiling, he ruffled his hair and kissed his head" I'm sorry," Seth smiled taking his spoon and eating.

After Seth finished his food Randy laid on the bed and pulled Seth on his chest, Seth felt the tears forming again as he placed his head on Randy's chest he felt worthless and didn't have the right to be in the older man arms, he wondered if Randy will hug him after he knows what happened, but Randy has to know everything so he decide to tell him now better than later since he is hurting it's gonna be better to have all the pain at once.

" Randy, after you left...after you left that night he came," Randy closed his eyes rubbing Seth's back" Seth don't talk about that night" He said but Seth wasn't about to stop.

" I was watching TV and he knocked on the door, I thought it was John so I opened it," Seth tears fell down on Randy's chest" He hurt me so bad, I was screaming and fighting back but..but he was stronger than me," Randy kissed his head" He was slapping me all the time, he was calling me bitch and slut".

" Seth baby please stop,"Seth shut his eyes tears wetting Randy's t-shirt as the sobs filled the room" I have to tell you, you should know what happened with me that night," Seth sobbed" He tied me to the bed and...and raped me," one tear rolled on Randy's face.

" And I fainted and when I woke up I was untied, I got up trying to run but he grabbed me again and slammed my head against the mirror then raped me again".

He buried his face in the crook of Randy's neck crying his heart out" I was begging him to stop but he only went rougher," Randy kissed his head pulling him closer" He left the room and I got up again but he was on me, he kissed me..he kept on fucking me until I was bleeding...I'm sorry Randy".

Randy tears were like a river cause he is the reason behind all what happened with Seth, he felt like a jerk and he wanted to tell Seth about what he did but he couldn't cause he was a jeark a heartless coward jerk that used his boyfriend to save his ass, at that moment he hoped that he let Brock kill him it will hurt less.

" Seth I'm so sorry it's all because of me, I'm a jerk," Seth closed his eyes sniffling soundlessly and hugging him tightly" Seth I'm sorry please forgive me," Seth was asleep and Randy looked at him and sighed, he didn't realize how he love Seth until now" I love you Seth, you sacrificed yourself for me but from now on I'll change, I'll be better for you and protect you," he whispered kissing his head.

x

Seth was in his bed eyes closed when he heard his door clicked open but he didn't look to see who was that, he glanced at the chair that where Randy sit usually and panicked when he didn't find him Randy wasn't there he's gone.

" Randy! where are you?" he suddenly felt a larger hands wrapping around his ankles, he flinced at the touch but his eyes widened and the fear rushed through his body that start shaking when he saw Brock pulling him.

" Hey boy, I'm here again, what you think about having some fun on your hospital bed?" He said with a wide grin.

Seth's heart ripped out when Brock got closer" Stay away please," the tears fell immediately.

" Don't be scared I won't hurt you boy" He watched him trembling with fear" Please no please..." Seth cried.

x

A/N:Thats it I'm sad that no one said anything about the chapter I post but I'm gonna be happier if you just read it and left a tiny review so enjoy...

Love u all...=^-^= 


End file.
